His Queen
by Meffisto
Summary: The lord kneels before his lady, not knowing why he hates her so much yet loves her with everything within him. The only way to find out is to remember..
1. His Queen

This is a little something I wrote to somehow make up for updating late on my other stories. So yeah, enjoy. :)

* * *

He stood tall and unwavering against the freezing air. The endless black voids of his eyes roamed over the desolate lands before him. White. As far as his eyesight could reach, all he saw was white. He revelled at the image of his kingdom, his cold frozen kingdom. His figure was a stark contrast to his surroundings with his raven hair and black garments.

This land was once filled with life and vegetation. The hills and forests were prosperous as was the rich soil, flowers decorated the earth and the water was cool and clear. Creatures of every kind thrived and all was peaceful. The sun shined brightly and there was never a gloomy day. At the thought of the sun, he gnashed his teeth and his jaw went rigid, a murderous blue hue bordered his irises, how he hated that massive ball of fire.

It didn't matter now though, everything was either covered by snow or ice. _Just as everything should be. _

Gray took a long last glance at his cold and dark kingdom, a reflection of the state of his soul and heart. One would not consider him human anymore. The blood that ran through his veins gave him no warmth and his skin was cold to the touch and was unnaturally pale for someone who drew breath. He was as cold and frozen, just the way he liked it.

His castle stood gloriously in the center of the frozen land. The structure although breathtaking gave a sense of dread to anyone who happened to come by it. The walls were massive blocks of clear ice, beautiful yet haunting. The towers rose like silent sentinels, standing strong against the chilling air. The main body was like a giant mirror, reflecting the never ending winter of its surroundings. Every bit of it was made of ice, one could even see dark speckles of some sort winding and consorting. Pointed glaciers surrounded the palace and the ice under it was smooth and dangerous. This he created out of his madness, the insanity that fuelled him every day of his desolate existence.

He entered his abode once again, ice forming beneath his shoes with his every step. His strides made a consistent sound that resounded through the lonely walls as he made his way to his throne. Willowy figures bowed to his feet when he passed them by, they too were part of his creation, mobile creatures that drew no breath yet obeyed his every command.

Approaching his rightful seat, he felt a familiar pain and immediately halted his ascend. His eyes grew wide and his ears rang with the unnecessary beat of his frozen heart.

" _Never forget Gray" _a little voice spoke in his mind. Once again he felt the rage building up inside him over hearing that one miniscule sound that was his bane. It made his mind throb so hard it drove him down to his knees, his hands flew to clutch his head as he gritted his teeth. The sensation that was his secret fear came to him again.

It was warm. He didn't know what else to describe it. It started in the center of his chest, pulsing and making its way to his limbs until it spread all over his body intensifying when it reached his fingertips and in the moment of its peak it leaves him shuddering and breathless. He almost shouts in frustration when it goes away. The feeling was glorious, somehow he wanted to feel it over and over again, he wanted it to stay longer. He longed for it with a violent need. He _hated _it.

He was left kneeling in front of his seat, clutching his chest and heaving dry breathes. Gray could see his reflection on the icy step and loathed what he saw. In those times of weakness, he felt utterly vulnerable. It felt like the most wonderful thing in the world when it entered his body only to leave him with a crushing pain and a very confused mind.

It was his gift and his curse. He felt it every day, sometimes he anticipated it but most onslaughts were completely uninvited, those he hated the most. He clenched his jaw and made a move to rise. His fists glowed with a dark aura and his eyes sparked with madness. The small amount of warmth and light in the room retreated from where he stood. The ice beneath his feet pulsed with the over flowing magic that raged inside him. His shadowy creations trembled with fear.

When Gray felt that he could not bear it any longer, he reeled it in with eons of practiced control, opting to release a ferocious shout that threatened to crack the very ice he stood on. He knew what it felt to release great amounts of his magic. It was addicting yet completely destructive. He also knew that once he lets himself bask in the immense power, he would want nothing more than to destroy.

"_She's calling me" _the words came out strained from his mouth. That warm sensation could only mean one thing, the only command Gray was willing to follow. His queen was calling to him.

Without another thought, he let his body move towards the familiar path that led to her. He went through halls and doors and several stairs before nearing his destination. He felt the thrill enter his body at the thought of seeing her again. Gray always felt this whenever he came down here, it was some sort of undeniable anticipation that left him racing just to reach her. His very magic throbbed inside him, impatient and thirsting. Finally he stopped and stared up at the huge doors in front of him. Ancient runes were carved into them, as a precaution. No one was allowed to enter, no one but him. It also had the same function on the other side, no one was to leave, of course with the same exception of his person.

Gray drew breath, one that barely reached his cold heart, and pushed the doors that sounded loudly from lack of use. He closed his eyes and allowed his magic to lead him to her.

Raising up his gloved hand, he laid it onto the cold and unforgiving ice in front of him. This was a different kind of ice. It felt alive.

Opening his eyes, he felt his heart beat again.

He could never describe how utterly fascinating she was to him. Every time he is in her presence his heart never fails to beat again. His very blood roars to life and he could feel the glorious sensation of warmth spreading through him again. There in the very ice, Gray gazes upon the creature that is his queen.

Everything about her is the same. Her blue hair is frozen in an animated motion. Her creamy white skin stands out against transparent ice that encases her. The gentle smile on her pink lips remains the same and her long lashes touch her cheek ever so gently. Her arms reach out to him and her dainty hands stop nearly where the ice ends. She is so beautiful that it is painful for him to even look.

It takes awhile for him to speak as he overwhelms himself with the feeling of being so near her. He speaks the words he always greets her with.

"_Will you ever open your eyes for me, my queen"_ He whispers to her, not caring if his words fall on deaf ears. How he longed to see her eyes, he would do anything, give anything just to be lost in them again. He closes his own dark orbs shut as he tries to remember what color they were, what expressions passed through them. He tries but all his efforts are in vain. His mind conjures several images but he knows that they are all wrong, all too dull to be his beloved's.

_Why can't I remember you. _He screams in his head, desperately falling to his knees once again as he presses his forehead to where one of her hands appears.

He racks his brain for anything, anything that could possibly be related to the wonderful woman before him. His hands ball into tight fists and his eyebrows draw together in concentration. He lets the familiar cold sensation of his magic flow through him.

_Come on, come on, remember._

To his delight, he does remember images, just flashes of a memory, incomplete yet extremely precious to him.

She's in his arms, warm and breathing, he feels the gentle rise and fall of her chest. When she laughs, he feels the rumble and her laughter fills his ears and he struggles to keep it in his memory.

He sees her in something transparent like ice, yet it was moving and dancing around her. She moved her delicate hands and it followed, he could see faint colors of her hair and how alive it looked. His fingers twitched, desperately wanting to touch the silky strands.

He saw her reach out to him, gently caressing his cheek and whispering words to him. He shudders as he imagines what it would feel like if she touched him like that. He tries to repeat the sound of her voice in his head, over and over until he is sure that it is engraved into his mind.

And when hope blooms in his heart, the visions fade.

"_NO!" _He shouts, desperately trying to regain his concentration, but they do not return and he is left with a fierce longing.

His mind goes deeper into darkness and he looses control. With an anguished howl, he lets out his raging magic. The very castle shakes with his fury as new glaciers rise from the ground. The ice of the walls crack but are immediately replaced only to be cracked once again. The winter grows stronger and covers anything with another layer of snow, the clouds darken further and thunder roars in the distance.

He rises up and stares at his queen with wide frenzied eyes. He feels something warm trail down his cheeks. His whole body is tense, pulsing with magic and something else entirely.

"_Who are you?" _He asks her in a rough voice.

"_Why do you make me feel so warm? Why is it that I hate you so much and love you so fiercely yet I do not know why?" _ His voice intensifies as he steps closer. Her image is now blurry as he comes face to face with her, his hand lays upon the ice separating them. He feels anger once again and he gives in.

Punching the ice, he puts his all into it yet no matter how strong and no matter how many times he tries to destroy the only thing standing in between him and his queen, the ice does not even crack.

"_I can't" _he says defeated. "_Every day of my existence I try to set you free, I try to remember, and I can't" _Gray realizes that his tears now fall freely, blurring his vision of his love.

With all the aguish and pain he could muster he repeats the words he always asks her before he leaves.

"_Why did you leave me?"_

Silence is his only answer. The Ice Lord looks upon the creature he loathes with all his frozen heart and the woman he loves with everything within him.

He wants it to stop yet cannot bare the idea of ever giving up.

So he touches the ice one more time, and looks at her with dead eyes. He turns around without another sound and closes the door behind him. He locks away the demons and the warmth, all in the wonderfully cruel being he calls His Queen.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Yeah I know there are a lot of unanswered questions to this one like how did Juvia end up in the ice and why Gray turned out the way he did, but I purposely wrote it that way, sorry if it is confusing. I might write a full story though if I this does well. :)


	2. The Lowly Lord

The Summer Isles was the place where people found paradise. The city was situated upon a great Southern island that was vast in beauty and resources. The people mined and farmed the rich earth, producing bountiful crops. Fish was abundant in the sapphire sea that surrounded it, the Lady Blue they called it. Fresh and warm air welcomed every dweller and clear skies opened up before them. This was the Golden Age of the Summer Isles.

The city itself brought many attractions, enticing different cultures to mingle. From Hieve Harbor, one could spot countless ships and galleys, with different banners that fly atop their masts. Their sails brought endless cargoes with them and the salt in the air was unmistakable for the sailors and ship men that live for the sea. All the vessels rivaled in beauty and varied in function, some were made for speed and trade but farther into the sea the ships of war settled. Traders and merchants from foreign countries would fill the ports and the markets. One could find a staggering variety of products.

Spices and fabrics that come from the East, draw much attention and curiosity, as well as the gypsy dancers that accompany it. The people of the East come from stony planes and high mountains, marshes and swamps abound in their area. The East was odd, stories of mists and fogs that settle over their dessert were popular among traders. The people were as peculiar. Their skins were olive brown and their hair, shades of auburn to a flaming orange. Their exotic brown eyes lure and fascinate those that are not familiar with their ways. They were also the most cunning. The Eastern traders knew very well how to do business. They never settle for anything less than the finest. Noble houses come from the East but the most prominent and probably the richest of all the houses in the continent was House Ethelwulf, dukes of the Earth and rulers from their castle, Stonepeak.

From the West come the masons and the blacksmiths with their fine metal and iron works. Their products include the finest armors and the best swords one could hope to find in the entire continent. People of the west value their honor and pride. They were honest and firm traders that shun deceit or petty tricks of business. They always made sure to have everything settled and justice flowed deep in their veins. The West as well had the best army and soldiers, feared and revered among the continent. They had House Lightfeather as their main ruling figures. They were the oldest house with direct lines from the first dwellers of the land. They ruled from the great castle atop the highest mountain in the region, the castle aptly named as Zenith. They were also the dukes of the Air. Western people had distinct light hair, green eyes and tall statures.

Naturally, the great south provided the most precious stones and gems as well as quality produce and seafood. None could rival the culture of the south and the sun favored their area. Southerners were very peaceful people yet wary of things that were unknown to them. They only ever opened their harbors when the Golden Age came and slowly accepted trade with the different countries. The people were hard workers, tilling the soil and fishing the seas, they had great pride for their contributions and professions. The South was indeed great yet their past was filled with bloodshed and war.

Several decades ago when they had not yet established a ruling body over their lands, the South was invaded by the North. Their great boats came to their shores and plundered their cities. For years they had lost their identities and succumbed to the great fleet of the North. After many revolutions, the south was freed of their conquerors, the West came to their aid and helped the natives drive out the Northerners from their lands. It would be forever known as Frei'n Golrur, which in the old tongue meant The War of Magic. Several historians would attest to the use of magic in the advantage of the Northerners. Their mysterious lands was said to have bred a people that could use the elements to their will. They were considered to be a dark race that left destruction and death in their wake. Few documents that have survived tell the tale of their people, all had forgotten but few have always remembered. Learning from their past mistakes, the Southerners looked to the two greatest houses of their lands. The Landervales of House Landervale, dukes of the sun from Castle Thantigess and House Starsnow, dukes of the light and rulers over Castle Shadow Guard. The two had formed a ruling body that would forever share rule over the South and the Summer Isles.

The North had very little stories that would describe their lands. All knew that despair and frozen valleys were all that remained of their once great kingdom. The Ice Lords were said to have ruled over the whole continent in the first eons, spreading their reign all over the continent. The lands were still and barren under the frozen ice that forever covered the soil. The Monarchs were rumored to have great powers, ones that they could not hope to comprehend nor contain. Their siege on the South brought upon the downfall of their race when brought upon shores where the sun was supreme over the cold. The people appointed House Seagrave, dukes of the water and of Castle Sea Throne to rule over the lands. The Seagraves were originally from the West, when no one was willing to take over the cold lands of the North, they took the opportunity to make their name great and styled themselves the Sea Lords to replace the previous regime, although no one bore them any genuine respect for they were indeed corrupt and vile people. The North contributed slaves.

Although frowned upon by many, slaves were abundant in the Summer Isles, most of them shipped from the North and East. They came in groups of shackled men and women, sometimes even children. Weekly auctions would be set for their purchase in the middle of the market. Once bought, a slave owed his or her life to their master, only to be set free when decreed by the governing house of the land.

And that's how Lyon Trent came to be, a slave. He gritted his teeth as he threw the wet cloth onto the floor and began cleaning in circular motions. His calloused hands gripped the fabric hard as he was on all fours. He suppressed the urge to vomit at the stench of the pub. Although closed, the place still reeked of unpleasant odors that burned his nostrils.

He would endure. For the sake of his life and his people, he would strive. Lyon Trent was simply a name he had given himself when he was put into slavery, his real name however was one lost in the history books of the ancient time.

He was Gray Alexander Steine, heir to the throne of Castle White and first born son of Ice Lord Elrich Steine and Ulva Ravenhart, last of his people. Gray swallowed deeply at the memory of his parents. He could do nothing as his father's magic corrupted his mind and led to the extinction of their kingdom. His father was a great ruler, descended from the greatest of the Ice Lords, yet like all of them, he was overpowered by the consuming rage of his magic. Spurred by madness and insanity, he started the siege of the South and for a time was victorious, until the great army from the West came to drive them out and pursue them back to the North. Gray could understand why they would do such, but he couldn't comprehend the massacre that followed.

No one would believe him if he ever revealed how the historians were all wrong when they said that the Steines simply died out, that was not what he had witnessed. As an eager and naive boy he was mad that he was left behind to cower in their great castle, left with only a few of his father's men to protect him. Upon word from his mother, Gray was escorted to an allying kingdom when news of their defeat was sent. How he wished he had stayed. Minutes only after his family had returned to Castle White, the Western army entered their gates and began swinging their swords, killing everyone including his father and mother.

The Western army set their sights on neighboring allies and the castle where Gray was kept was attacked as well. His identity was closely guarded as no one knew him for their prince, only the ones that accompanied him knew the truth. He had only survived when the men left risked their lives for him, ordering him to run. But alas he did not listen, consumed with grief and anger, Gray used magic for the first time.

It was not uncommon for the heir of House Steine to have magic, yet Ice Magic was completely unheard of. His Father was a Shadow Wizard, true to the lineage of House Steine, Gray however was gifted with the power of Ice last wielded by Eorghin Demonbane of the early ages. He was the third among only three wizards to ever have Ice Magic. Ice Lords were called such due to the first of them being able to wield Ice yet successors had different types of magic and simply chose to keep the title. Gray was a genuine Ice Lord.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to use it. After an initial blast of his magic that instantly froze the soldiers that came to pursue him, he lost his energy and could not manage to repeat the attack. With fear in his heart he fainted, only to wake up on the deck of a ship, shackled.

Gray was captured.

Five years later and he had grown to be a man of twenty and one. His once thin frame grew into a lean and able body through years of labor and service. Carrying barrels and barrels of wine ensured the strength in his arms and tossing troublemakers out the doors sharpened his fighting skills. Gary could take on a man thrice his size without even thinking of it. He had to give up Gray Steine the prince in exchange for Lyon Trent the odd slave in order to survive. He was bought upon the first week of being a slave by a stout woman named Madeline Bluehill, a native southern woman and the owner of the Southern Belle, a pub that had the best wine along the Hieve port.

Madeline was strict to him at first, sometimes even cruel when he got himself into trouble but her kind nature eventually rose as the years went by and the two had warmed up to each other. Now she treated Gray like a son, and he looked up to her gratefully as his step mother. She had confessed early on that when she said to him the first time that she had set her eyes upon the starving dirty boy up on the stage, she couldn't help but buy him out of the pain of seeing a child in such a state. She had yet to regret her choice.

Madeline was a married woman although she had no children. She was wary at first of the boy she took in her care since he didn't look like the normal Eastern or Western street rat. Under the cake of dirt that covered his face was pale skin as white as snow, fresh scars that marred it couldn't hide the stark contrast to the blackness of his hair. His raven tresses where none like she had ever seen and his eyes were deep pools of the same color, devoid of any emotion yet she could see the determination underneath. He had a story that she wished deeply to know. One look at him and she knew that he was trying very hard to forget, forget his origin maybe or the family that he had been stolen from. She kept her silence but she had her doubts and theories.

As Gray rose from his place, he looked out the nearest window to stare at Lady Blue. He breathed in the salty air and stared upon the vastness of the sea. It was nearing sunset and his fingers twitched in excitement.

It was his deepest secret that in the dead of the night where everything was quiet he would sneak out of his room and into the forest. He would walk for quite a time, just enjoying the light of the moon and the silence of the trees. Gray would then pick up pace and jog towards a hidden lake where he would find his solace. He would come here every night to practice his magic.

The thrill and the coldness that his magic brought him was completely exhilarating. That was the only time that he let all his worries out and his frustrations abound. Gray hated this place, although it had brought him to Madeline, he could never forget the demise of his people. He hated the blinding sun and the way it made his skin sweat and his head throb. He hated not feeling the familiar relief that the cold brought to him. He hated the way the Westerners thought themselves just when they had spilled the most blood, the blood of his family. He loathed the shackles that surrounded the slaves' feet and arms and the trapped sensation he felt when he was in them.

His magic fed upon his vigor and will, making him more powerful when he felt such dark emotions, but Gray learned. He taught himself the consequences of ever losing control. He didn't want a fate like his father's nor of any of the Ice Lords. He would learn from their mistakes and harness his magic for when the time was right. He did not seek for revenge because his father had indeed wronged the people however that did not justify the way the Western army slaughtered the ones he held dear.

Gray had to keep his magic a secret. Here people were taught of the evils that were proclaimed to have been found in magic and in the Ice Lords. _They fear what they do not understand. _He said in his mind.

"_As they should"_ He mumbled as he tore his eyes away from the sapphire waters. He did the rest of his duties and eventually retired to his room.

He was sure that the ruling body over The Summer Isles knew about the great magic of the North since they had seen it firsthand. They would do everything in their power to eradicate all those who were believed to be practicing magic. A hefty reward was given to those who reported acts and proofs of it. He had to be careful.

Gray slumped on his bed and looked at the wooden ceiling, suppressing the urge to turn everything around him into cold ice. The time of reckoning would come, and Gray would endure. Like he always had.

* * *

Okay just some back story on Gray and the countries. I decided to continue since this story is giving me a lot of plot points and narratives to work on. Creating a fitting history for Gray and the houses is extremely fun too. I hope I can capture the whole kingdom universe as well as I pictured it in my head. Anyways, thanks for reading. :)


	3. Reference Chapter

**Major and Minor Houses of Nilphord**

Nilphord is divided into four regions: The North, The East, The West, The South and the Summer Isles. They are further divided between the houses of the region and a ruling figure is chosen to represent each of the areas. The Reign is a council that was formed between all the houses of Nilphord and each family is accounted for by a representative. Presently the ruling houses of the four regions are as follows: House Seagrave for the North, House Ethelwulf for the East, House Lightfeather for the West and House Landervale along with House Starsnow for the South and the Summer Isles.

* * *

The North:

**-House Steine-**

"_Kneel before the cold"_

A house directly descended from Eorghin Demonbane, the famed Druid of Ice. The Steines are the dukes of the Ice and are famous for the Shadow Magic that they possess, a form of sorcery that is unique to their house. Many consider their powers as dark magic since many of their great lords have succumbed to it. They are known for strengthening the great fleet of the North and laying siege to The South and The Summer Isles with the 43rd Ice Lord Elrich Steine and Sir Alandor Ravenhart, brother to Ulva Ravenhart, as their leaders. The Western Army along with the Southern natives eventually broke their reign and drove them back to the cold lands of the North.

The Steines ruled over their lands from Castle White and their banner is a black sword driven into ice upon a white field. No one has seen their flags raised since the Frei'n Golrur.

Houses sworn to House Steine: Ravenhart, Bloodwing, Dreame, Sagesoul, Hildebar

**-House Ravenhart-**

"_Only the worthy"_

_-_The Ravenharts are loyal banner men to House Steine. They provide the North with their great ships of war. Ulva Ravenhart is Ice Lord Elrich Steine's lady wife, forever binding the two great houses of the North. The Ravenharts are the sole providers of coal and lumber in the region, thus giving them reign over the woodland areas of the North. The dark forests are often perilous to travel without the aid from the Ravenharts allowing the creation of the Hallow Pass, upon where travelers who need passage have to be in good favors with the ruling house. They are also known for their queer abilities to breed wolves and use them in ranging and in combat.

-They dwell in Castle Sundoom and their banner is a white raven taking flight upon a red field.

**-House Dione-**

"_Peace upon where snow falls"_

House Dione is the oldest yet oddest among the houses of the North. Like the Steines they are direct descendants of the previous Ice Lords. They have not sworn fealty to the Steines but were trusted advisers to the destroyed ruling house of the North. They are rarely seen in festivities but are always revered and remembered in them. From their house comes the greatest knight of the North, Lady Vesper Dione. She was the first and only woman to ever be knighted in Nilphord. It was said that no man has ever bedded her without receiving a deadly wound to prove it. House Dione is mentioned little in the texts.

-Castle Snowfound is their dwelling and they have a red crescent moon upon a field of white and black as their banner.

* * *

The East:

**-House Ethelwulf-**

"_All that is gold"_

The Ethelwulfs trace their line back to foreign traders that once settled into the East of Nilphord. They have queer features and strange practices that are still deemed odd by other houses. House Ethelwulf rose to fame and power through their wealth. Older houses refused to ask for aid from them when they were running out of gold but the Ethelwulfs saved the East from desolation and bankruptcy, thus earning them the highest position in the region and proclaimed as dukes of the Earth. They are most generous to their allies and friends but are extremely cruel and stingy to those that cross them.

Castle Stonepeak is known for its exterior that shines under the light of the sun. Their banners are decked with three golden suns attached to a black ring in a red field.

Houses sworn to House Ethelwulf: Edenfree, Falden, Blackfire, Nove, Redspring

**-House Zevva-**

"_Burn"_

_-_It is written that in ages past dragons consorted with humans and spawned children that walked the earth, scorching the ground underneath their feet into ash, such were believed to be the ancestors of House Zevva. This Eastern family claims to be the most noble and powerful among the houses, even beyond that of the Eastern lands. They are men and women of the fire who worship the dragon god, Vanirasha. Feared by many, they have few enemies and allies as well. House Zevva seldom participates in the affairs of Nilphord, less even in the wars that occur. Their trust is hard to gain and even harder, their allegiance. It is believed that the side on which House Zevva is allied with will be victorious, the opposing army left to burn.

-Their castle sits atop a dormant volcano that was said to be Vanirasha's heart, named Castle Fear for its black walls and burnt towers. Their flags fly with a black dragon spreading its wings spewing out blue fire on a white field.

Houses sworn to House Zevva: Draghell, Venadai

**-House Edenfree-**

" _There are demons in the sands"_

House Edenfree rules over most of the Eastern Dessert, though seen by many as a useless land, they have used the vast sands as protection from invaders and unwanted visitors making their abode the hardest to find in all Nilphord. House Edenfree traces their line back to Yanti the Sand Seer. He was said to have the power to predict the future as well as control over time. Though sorcery is forbidden and considered evil in Nilphord, rumors say that House Edenfree practice the art of reading time and uses it to their advantage. No one has proof of such since one would not find the Edenfrees unless they want it so.

If one had ever seen sight of Castle Seerlight then it was said to bring fortune and luck. Their banner is a green snake twisted around the body of an hourglass in a grey field.

* * *

The West:

**-House Lightfeather-**

"_Purge the wicked"_

_-_The West owes its strength and reputation to House Lightfeather, the dukes of Air. They are the most prominent leaders and soldiers of the great Western Army. They trace their line of descent from Faust the Deathless, a legendary winged knight that was said to be sent from the heavens to combat evil in all its forms. Their tall frames and light eyes indeed resemble the elves of ages past but their strength is incomparable in all Nilphord. It is believed that a single Lightfeather warrior was equal to twenty foot soldiers. Their righteous natures make them the most loyal of allies and the worst of enemies. As their ancestor Faust was, the Lightfeathers are extremely hard to fight, harder even to kill.

Castle Zenith's towers rise up high into the sky flying the three silver swords joined at the tip in a black field as the banners of House Lightfeather.

Houses sworn to House Lightfeather: Zephaia, Oldwood, Steeldusk, Twinstar, Ice

**-House Oldwood-**

"_Roots run deep"_

The Oldwoods are respected for their craft in wood and iron works. They own the greatest forges in all Nilphord and only they know the secrets to creating the strongest and most deadly weapons. The Oldwoods were descended from North men that traveled deep into the West. They create crowns for kings and even build castles for other houses. Their servitude must not be mistaken for weakness since many great houses owe their glory and fame to the Oldwoods. Naturally they save the greatest of all weapons to themselves, including two of the Three Gods. These were the great swords, Felvahein, Pravasvi and Lakithrar which in the old tongue meant the fall, the vengeance and the rise. Felvahein was gifted to their kin in the North, House Dione.

-The Oldwoods had Castle Thorn Rise for their home and two connected willow trees, one white and one black on a grey field as their banner.

**-House Twinstar-**

"_Our path is blessed"_

House Twinstar serve as the most holy and pious men in all of Nilphord. Their kingdom is very peaceful and tranquil, untouched by the destruction of war. The Twinstars hold the entities of the heavens as their gods, most of Nilphord recognize this religion and have taken it up as their own as well due to House Twinstar's influence. Although they have not mocked the Eastern gods, House Twinstar aims to spread the teachings of their prophet, Seraphi. They share similar features as the Lightfeathers although their builds are smaller and their eyes grey. They were also known for not wearing armor in battle, preferring to use long bows and arrows for their weapons. Their current heir Messiah Twinstar is also the greatest marksman Nilphord has seen since the old ages.

Their home is not one great castle but two massive structures that stand side by side, symmetrical in every way it is called The White Sentry. A flaming arrow between two stars on a violet field is their banner.

**-House Seagrave-**

"_We rise from the sea"_

The House of Seagrave was once second only to that of House Rivdredd in the past decades. This family were great seafarers in that time and their ships could rival those of the North yet House Seagrave's reputation is unpleasant to the continent. Betraying the secrets of House Rivedredd brought the ruin of the ancient family and allowed the Seagraves to, as they say in their words, rise. Again after the Frei'n Golrur, the Seagraves stayed true to their reputation and staked their claim to the North when it was leaderless. Although deceitful, little only oppose this house since they too have power over a great armada that they have amassed over the years. None of the remaining houses of the North have sworn their fealty to the foreigners that claim to know the cold.

Originally the home of House Rivdredd, Castle Trident was made the throne of House Seagrave after the fall of the former family. House Seagrave left this castle in the West to build another in the North, one they named Castle Seathrone. The Trident is yet to have inhabitants that would remain in their lonely walls.

* * *

The South and the Summer Isles:

**-House Landervale-**

"_We shine brightest in the dark"_

-The Landervales are of noble descent yet were not considered to be a great family until after Frei'n Golrur. They were scholars and men of knowledge that built the great libraries that encased the oldest of texts and documents. Most Landervales were fluent in the old tongue and where sought out often in political or in war councils. They were named the dukes of the Sun when they were given rule over the South. The Southern people believed that equal rule among the houses was the most efficient to maintain peace, that was however tested when the North men came and seized their lands. House Landervale does not bother much with power or wealth since they centered their efforts in seeking the truths of the realm.

House Landervale is seated in Castle Thantigess, an ancient name that meant 'the enlightened'. Their banners fly with the wise owl with the sun mirrored in its eyes on an orange field.

Houses sworn to House Landervale: Sandxer, Meldrough, Amerville

**-House Starsnow-**

"_Never to wither"_

Like the Landervales, House Starsnow came to rule over the South and the Summer Isles only recently. They were descended from the first men that tilled the earth and grew produce. Fishing is also an industry that they share to the natives of the South. House Starsnow stays true to its roots in the South, for they have never ventured away from their region, wary and suspicious were their nature. The best wine come from the grapes that grow in their vast vineyards and songs and music always fill the halls of their home. The Starsnows are known to be very hospitable and joyous hosts and they were the quickest to recover from the attacks of the North. If it weren't for them, the South would have starved during the war. They were named dukes of the Light.

Their seat was in Castle Shadow Guard, named for a great star that directly appears over the castle, illuminating the place even during the night. Their banner is a raised goblet on a yellow field.

Houses sworn to House Starsnow: Blackrow, Sigmund, Brynclaw

* * *

This is a little reference chapter that I wrote as a guide for future chapters. So, choose your house and see how they do. I personally like Edenfree, Zevva, Lightfeather and Dione. This could be a universe based on Game of Thrones but I tried my best to differentiate and stay away from the houses of Westeros and I think that it turned out alright. This is not a crossover and I am simply building a world wherein Gray and Juvia as well as magic is seen in a different light.

Here's an illustration of Vanirasha: art/Vanirasha-460758567


	4. Magic

Gray opened his eyes and listened to the noises echoing through the place. He heard screaming and shouting, tables and chairs being turned over, several things clattering to the floor, more shouting. The commotion cut through the silence of the night. The neighbors would think nothing of it, it was common knowledge that once in a while, the two Bluehills would argue and argue they did. Through the years, it only increased in frequency. It became some kind of alarm or signal for Gray to wake up and vanish.

Sighing, he turned from his place on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his arm behind his head. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. There were still a few minutes before midnight, a few more moments before he had to get up and disappear into the woods.

Gray concentrated on the situation happening in the last room of the hall, were Madeline and her husband were arguing, again. It was no surprise anymore to Gray their frequent arguments. He got used to it upon his first month under Madeline's care. He wondered if they ever fought about him being here. The very first time he heard them arguing, it frightened him a little. It reminded him of when the soldiers screamed at him to run. He cowered in the corner of his room until everything silenced and he fell asleep on the floor.

He was only six and ten when he first came here, naive and scared. Gray closed his eyes and concentrated instead on what they were arguing about. The words were incoherent and unintelligible to him, the noises simply told him that they were fighting.

Madeline's husband got on Gray's nerves. He was an arrogant drunkard whose only use was to distract the mistress of the house for Gray to quietly slip out without her noticing. Gray barely saw the man, and when he happened to come by him, he knew that a fist in his face was what the man was asking for. Gray didn't care to remember the man's name, Richard or Robert whatever it was, was a rat-faced idiot.

He thought about why the lady put up with such a man. He had no honor, no control, Gray even doubted if he even had a working brain. He avoided him, but one thing Gray would not tolerate was if Madeline came out of that room with any sign of harm upon her. That was not something that settled right with him. He would not hesitate to kill the man if it ever came to that. Gray simply kept his thoughts to himself. He never asked about him in front of Madeline. It was not his place.

Madeline kept Gray for a reason. That could be the case for the fool as well.

Dragging his hand across his face, Gray tried to dampen down the urge to go back to sleep. He had to train. He wrung his hands and sat up. Gray groaned at the ache that formed in his back, he stretched until he heard his joints pop and his muscles relax a little. He made his way to the basin of water by the corner of his room and washed his face. The cold of the liquid helped in wakening his mind.

He then proceeded to don his boots and grab his cloak. Gray stared at his reflection on the big shard of glass that served as his mirror. Dark circles bordered his eyes, darkening and intensifying the black voids of his pupils. His skin was as pale as ever, even after several years under the sun, it would always stay the same. Gray's dark hair stuck out in various directions, some strands almost covered his vision. He raked his hand to push the strays back to no avail.

He breathed on the mirror and watched as the air slowly became icy. Gray smirked and raised his sleeve to wipe it off just in case someone found it odd. He tugged the hood over his head and slipped out of the door as quiet as he could. The noises from the hall faded slowly into the background as he walked away from the Southern Belle.

Although the Summer Isles boasted the bright sunshine in the morning, at night no one could deny the cold that the darkness brought. To Gray, that cold almost felt like he was back in Castle White, almost.

He embraced it nonetheless. It was in the night that he truly felt alive. Under the light of the moon, he felt his blood roar to life and in the silence, he found the most peace. Walking through the empty streets and slipping into the woods made his heart race and his breath quicken. He carefully blended with the shadows, his footsteps quiet and stealthy. Soldiers patrolled the streets and Gray had already memorized their rounds. He slipped past them easily without alerting any attention.

He couldn't afford getting caught, they would surely be suspicious of any reason he could come up with let alone wandering in the streets in the dead of the night was something associated with criminal intentions. They would immediately bring him to questioning and would eventually be thrown into the dungeons.

His magic thrummed, sending little sparks to his fingertips. Gray clenched his fists and broke into a jog as he caught sight of the forest. The moonlight broke through the canopy and provided him with enough light to navigate through the vegetation. Life flourished in the night as well. He heard the hooting of the owl in the distance, the sounds of the crow as well as the howl of the wolf. It didn't worry Gray if he happened to come by a wolf. He had enough time with the *Ravenharts and his mother to know how to approach such a creature, even befriend it.

Ulva had a fondness for wolves, she had a whole pack to call her friends. They would heed her call if she ever needed them, racing to come to her aid. Gray remembered how frightened he was as a little boy when he caught sight of the beasts following by his mother's heels. He grinned as he remembered how he ran to stand between them and spread his little arms to protect his mother. Ulva had simply laughed at him and allowed the wolves to sniff the little boy.

Savahi, the wolf his mother was most attached to, always followed in the lady's wake. The creature was graceful and quiet beside his mother, almost like a shadow to the lady. Ulva would always have the beast by her side, even to battle. She was a common sight beside woman, to the Northerners at least.

His smile fell when he remembered that the gentle creature was slaughtered as well during the war, probably due to protecting its mistress. The Westerners even had the nerve to give his mother the title of The Wolf Bitch of the North. He gritted his teeth in anger and quickened his pace, the leaves and dirt crushing beneath his boots.

He would always feel the pain and loss for Ulva. Not knowing if she died in peace or in vain ate at him. He would always remember her, what they did to her.

They would pay.

Gray drowned in his thoughts, brushing plants aside as he walked into a clearing. Another howl resounded through the forest. Gray stared in the direction of the moon as it hung from the starry sky. It was almost full yet seemed to shine brighter the longer he looked at it. The cold always felt stronger with the presence of a full moon. Even his magic felt stronger under its light. Gray didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. The words of his father resounded in his ears.

"_Remember son, magic is alive. It is not meant to be subdued nor unleashed. It does as it wishes and it determines if you are strong enough. If you are worthy, it will lend you power, but if you fail, it will consume you. It is the only god I will ever believe in."_

"_Gray, one day the world will know this power. They will try to contain it, break it. They will fail, and they will fall. Magic is not a slave to anyone. It simply revels in the folly of man. It will either be your salvation.."_

"_Or your undoing" _he finished. Gray breathed deeply. His father had been right. Magic was a force that man would neither comprehend nor deserve. It is the force that hangs over this world, playing with the fates of man. It was not smart to think of ever being able to control it. That would only lead to one's demise. His father had been proof of that.

Gray saw his father fight it. He watched as the Ice Lord's very mind slowly gave in to the immense power. He and his father were very close in the beginning, he was Gray's hero. His Lord Father taught him everything he knew, yet as his father aged, his resolve and will over magic slowly ebbed away. Gray watched his father become reclusive and distant, even to his own wife. He would be often seen staring out into the lands, gazing but not seeing anything, as if it was the future he saw in the blizzard.

_He knew what it would do to him. _Gray thought to himself. He tore his gaze from the moon and made his way across the meadow, slowly clearing his mind of all thought. He followed a small stream further into the forest until he reached a small waterfall, below it was a small pond. This place was hidden from anything. Gray chanced upon it when he was wandering through the forest. The water was clear as the moonlight seemed to make it shine.

Gray removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He stood at the end of the pond and closed his eyes. He let the cold envelop him, make the hair on his neck stand up. He drank the silence and the peacefulness of the night. He felt the presence of another being inside him, slumbering and waiting.

Gray welcomed the sensation of magic flowing through him, filling him with power. He felt the rush as it concentrated in his hands, waiting for the moment for it to accept him as its wielder. A sense of wonder settled over him and he opened his eyes to reveal his black pupils, a blue tinge sparking around it. He clenched his fist and raised it in front of him. Gray felt it as his veins constricted, he slowly opened his fist and watched as ice manifested. It pulsed to life as it formed and morphed into a great sword, the weapon suspended over his hand. He marveled at the sharp edges and the clean surface of the ice.

Gray's muscles tensed as he stretched his magic. One by one, great swords appeared out of ice in front of him, all perfectly sculpted with deadly blades. Gray made it to thirty swords before he felt a little strain in the back of his head. He flexed his fingers and they all moved to point at him, poised in the air and ready to strike. A second later, all the swords went flying towards Gray.

He closed his fist and all the weapons shattered immediately. His eyebrows drew together as Gray concentrated on all the shattered pieces that surrounded him. The shards stopped from falling and suspended in the air, as if frozen by time. Slowly, Gray raised his other hand and one by one the pieces melded and formed into a single big shard of ice. He eyed the waterfall and its gleaming waters, moving his hand toward it. The massive shard hit the center of the waterfall and immediately the water that flowed turned into ice. He watched as the water froze from the waterfall down to the pond, the ice crackling and spreading fast. The effect almost froze the ground as well but Gray lowered his palm and it stopped.

He took in measured breathes and changed his stance. He held his hand in the direction of the waterfall and slowly motioned it towards his body. A small glacier seemed to be drawn out of the ice. Following the small protrusion, deadly spikes shot out of the ice and rose towards the sky.

Gray was far enough into the forest for no one to hear any sound. The high trees covered the large pointed shards that arose from the pond as well. He exhaled and the ice turned back into liquid, the water splashing by his feet as it went back down. Several crows flew from their perches and squawked at him as they flew away. Gray's hand rose towards their direction and immediately one of the birds froze in mid-flight. Before it could crash into the ground, Gray motioned for it to come towards him. The suspended bird came to a stop before him and Gray took a deep breath once again.

He studied each black feather of the crow, he traced the direction of its beak and the yellow of its eyes. Closing his fist, ice encased each feather one by one. The color of its eyes slowly changed into an icy blue. The whole bird became glassy, completely transformed into ice, living ice. Sweat dripped down his forehead and Gray clenched his teeth. This was the hardest part of his magic that Gray has yet to master. Creating inanimate objects was easy for him, so he tried to make life out of ice. He has yet to succeed. He could only make a living thing turn into a creature of ice and make it move, that was even hard for him as well. He could only manage on small creatures like birds, insects or rodents.

His knees gave out in exhaustion and broke his concentration. The bird abruptly turned back into normal and flew away, making terrified noises. Gray clasped his head in between his hands and tried to suck in oxygen. His chest heaved and hurt.

Gray moved closer to the pond and stared at his reflection. The blue spark was slowly fading from his eyes and his skin became less pale. The contrast between his face and his hair intensified as the water rippled, distorting his image.

He sat there for a moment, collecting himself and thinking of how far he still had to go. The sound of twigs breaking alerted him. His head whipped around to the source of the sound and his blood chilled as his eyes settled upon a hooded figure, shrouded in the shadows of the trees. Panic and fear tore into him and he almost felt his magic burst out. The figure gasped and turned away quickly to run into the forest.

_No. _Gray would not allow that. He could not let anyone know what he possessed.

He shot up from his place and hastily followed the intruder. His eyes never lost sight of the figure as he slowly gained on the person. It seemed like he knew the trail better since the other one was tripping and stumbling a little. They were nearing the meadow and Gray's heart beat in time with his running. Finally they burst out into the open and Gray stretched out his hand.

Ice formed out of the ground, tripping the person. Gray took the chance and tackled the figure, his ears rang a little with a shriek. He grabbed both of the person's wrists and trapped them into one of his hands. He quickly pushed back the hood and looked upon the person that had disturbed his peace.

His fiery eyes met dark blue orbs that stared at him with fear. The face of a lady settled on his vision and he heard himself curse. The girl had blue hair that shined magnificently in the moonlight. Her skin was almost as pale as his. Gray drank her features in as he continued to examine this mysterious lady. She had full red lips that were slightly parted as she took in deep breaths. Her eyes were bordered by thick lashes that touched her cheek gently as she blinked up at him. Her nose arched elegantly and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of rose.

Gray wondered if this girl was either lost or an idiot for wandering in the woods at night all by herself. She didn't seem to have any possessions and her face didn't resemble the common Southerner. In fact, Gray had never seen features quite like hers before, especially her blue hair.

"_Who are you?" _He said in a harsh tone, his hand tightening further around her small wrists. She winced but simple stared up at him, giving no answer.

Silence settled over them for a moment before her small voice tore through him with that one word that flowed out of her lips.

"_Magic"_

* * *

* For more on the Ravenharts please look them up in the reference chapter.


	5. Snow

Gray stared at her for quite a time. His eyes darted all over her face, lighted by the bright moon, looking but not really taking in anything. His mind was a war zone. He went through all his options, all of the possible ways he could deny whatever she claimed she had seen. Gray could tell her that she was simply weary and therefore her mind had concocted several images that she may have interpreted as magic. He could tell her that she was simply seeing shadows or that her imagination had ran wild. He could simply tell the truth. No, that was not an option. All these he though while staring at her and the way her hair spilled all over her head.

Her milky skin was unmarred and flawless, flaunting patches of red here and there. She breathed quite near to his face and he could feel his throat go dry. Gray had schooled his features into indifference and slight irritation. It would not do him good to show any sign of faltering.

One look at her and he knew that there was no changing her mind. The stranger's eyes met his gaze and held it. _Pretty. _Her dark blue pools seemed to draw him closer and closer, making him slightly dizzy. The striking color intensified when the moonlight made her orbs shine. They were simply intoxicating.

Gray swallowed deeply and his fingers loosened a little on her wrists. He was sure that his grip was hard enough to leave small bruises. She seemed to study his face as well and he could see as her cheeks took on a darker shade of red. Gray scolded himself, biting the inside of his cheek. This was not the time for a really awkward yet slightly euphoric staring contest.

He opted to simply fake innocence.

Gray gave a small laugh and raised his eyebrow at her. "_Magic? What an odd name". _This only seemed to make her pout. She shifted a little under him and squirmed in discomfort. Gray tried to swallow down the groan that her actions elicited from him. The way her body was pressed to his distracted him a great deal.

"_You have magic. Juvia saw you" _She said in that small voice of hers, searching his eyes. The way she talked confused him a little. _What an odd woman. _He heard enough of her voice to know that she had a slight accent. Her words were a little more slurred when she said them and they seemed a little too practiced. She was definitely not from around here.

The most important thing however was that she had seen. Gray didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. All these years he had never been caught. He had always made sure to keep his senses alert. If it weren't for sound of the twigs breaking, he would have never known that there was someone watching him. Looking back at their chase a little while ago, she had made little sound with her hurried strides. The occasional stumble had even barely produced any noise. He found himself slightly impressed. It wasn't everyday that someone could take him by surprise. She would make an excellent thief.

How long was she even there? Had she seen everything he was doing?

Gray though of killing her.

He imagined closing his free hand around her throat and squeezing until life and breath left her small body. Another way would be to press his palm over her chest and simply form a nice sharp shard of ice to impale her to the ground. He could simply freeze her and be done with it, much less bloody that way. His magic seemed to like the idea since he began to feel the cold sensation in his fingertips. There was no doubt that it would be extremely easy to kill her, especially with the way she was trapped beneath him. He could do all those things he imagined and go on his merry way.

_**Yes!** _The apparition he called magic purred inside his head. This was the dark side to his magic, having that incessant voice tempt him and convince him to do truly despicable things. It sounded a lot like his voice, only with a lot more venom and malice laced within it. It was a side of him that Gray has yet to accept.

**_Oh, but look how easy you can snap her pretty little neck._**

The very thought made him want to vomit. He was no murderer. Gray didn't kill thoughtlessly. There were times that he had been put into a situation where there was no other way than to take his enemy down. Those times hated and this situation was definitely far tamer than the rest. He hated the way his magic rumbled in pleasure and anticipation, the way it mocked and urged him on. He felt disgusted and ashamed. At times he had almost given in, but the very thought of having the same fate as his lord father had brought him back to his senses.

He could kill her, but he wouldn't. Gray decided to take another route.

_**You're making a mistake boy!** _It hissed inside his head. Gray gritted his teeth and whispered for it to shut up under his breath. He directed his attention towards the girl under him.

"_So? What are you gonna do about it?" _He kept his voice calm and in control, although his heart was still beating rapidly. His hands began to sweat and Gray wished that he should have gone back to sleep. The thought of his soft inviting bed made him irritated and impatient.

She seemed to contemplate on his question. He guessed she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do by the way her eyebrows drew together and her lips form into another pout. Gray simply watched her in silence, taking in her cute expression. How he wished they had met on different circumstances. He had expected a way more violent reaction from her to what she was giving him now. She didn't seem afraid, a little maybe but she looked more curious.

_**Odd, odd, odd, could be slightly mad but definitely odd.** _The other Gray supplied.

"_J-Juvia doesn't really know" _She finally said.

Gray relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't seem like the type to blabber around. Looking back at her he realized how harmless she was. He felt slightly embarrassed for having panicked, but she still had seen. Gray knew nothing about this girl, how could he be so sure that she would not rat him out?

Drawing closer to her face, Gray tightened his hands around her wrist again. He felt it as a small amount of his magic flowed out and made contact with her skin. She shivered and looked nervously at her trapped hands. Frost formed under his palms and he pressed it deeper into her skin. The odd woman winced and looked back at him with the fear back in her eyes.

"_You see, I don't really take it well when my peace is disturbed, especially by odd people like you" _Gray started in a deep voice, putting as much evil into it as he could, borrowing from the specter inside him. It seemed to be working since she looked dumb-founded, her eyes wide and intent on his face.

"_And for that, I believe that you have done me wrong" _He brought his free hand to her face, tracing the slope of her cheek with his frost-tipped finger. She shivered under him and he watched her throat as she swallowed deeply. His eyes flicked to her slightly parted lips, red and glossy. His tongue darted out to lick his own and his eyes trailed back to hers. She looked like she was holding her breathe, the lovely blush still on her cheeks. He grinned at the way she looked, like a scared doe. Gray found her incredibly endearing.

"_What you saw back there? Why don't we let it stay between us hmm? I'd hate to have to convince you if you think otherwise. It could be our little secret. Don't you agree?" _His stare turned into a threatening glare. Deep inside, he pleaded for her to agree. Gray didn't want to have the blood of such a fascinating creature on his hands. She held his glare and Gray felt truly afraid that she would defiantly struggle.

He was now the one that caught his breathe when she closed her eyes. Gray followed her lead and shut his eyes as well, trying very hard to soothe the raging power that welled inside him. It seemed extremely displeased with him. He'd have to work on that later. A headache began to brew and he felt slight pain on both his temples. He stared back at the girl and saw that she still had her eyes closed. A moment later she opened them and gave him a small nod. He couldn't help but let out another sigh.

"_Mister, could-could you please get off Juvia" _Her voice broke through his thoughts and Gray raised his eyebrows at her. Her head was cocked to the right, probably trying to hide the blush that abounded once again on her fair cheeks. Her eyes nervously flitted between staring at him to looking towards the unknown. Gray couldn't help but chuckle.

He removed his hold on her wrists completely and raised himself off of her. Upon standing, he realized that he had lost his tunic and his torso was completely bare for her to see. Not that he was ashamed of anything but he found himself almost embarrassed. He cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair. The girl didn't stand but remained seated on the grass, her eyes fixed on her shoes. Dew from the grass left small beads of water on the leather of her boots and she seemed to be intent on looking at them.

Gray simply shrugged and put his hands inside his pockets. She seemed to have understood their agreement pretty well and he had no reason to stick around. He took the time to roam over her form, it was only then that he noticed her strange attire. Her cloak was lined with a white fabric and small patterns designed the hem. Her dress was simple enough, even modest compared to the dresses that women wore in the markets. It was almost like a uniform of some sort. He could see dark lines running along the sides of her garment and the cords that secured her waist were loose.

Gray dug his boot into the ground and cleared his throat to get her attention. Whatever she was doing wandering in the forest was none of his business. He would simply walk away, go back to the lake and gather his things, go back to the Southern Belle and crash into his bed. In the morning he'd probably forget everything that had transpired in this strange night and all about the odd little blue woman.

"_I reckon your name is Juvia. Magic doesn't really suit you well enough. Anyways, I guess it was nice to meet you. I would be not be lying to say I wished we had crossed paths on different circumstances but alas he we are" _Gray began mumbling, not caring if she understood him or not. He just wanted to get away from here as fast as possible.

"_I would like to believe that you are not foolish enough to break our agreement and that's all that really matters to me" _He looked at her in the eye.

"_Later then"_

With that Gray turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. He sauntered back towards the forest although his hearing couldn't mistake the small wince of pain that resounded from behind him. He slightly faltered but continued on. He was almost half way the meadow when the noise was repeated only a little louder. Gray cursed.

_**How cruel of you oh great Ice Lord.** _The voice mocked at him and laughed darkly.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around. _He repeated inside his head, clenching his fists inside his pockets. All his princely instincts told him to go help her but his logical mind told him not to. If his mother was here he would surely get a painful smack behind his head for leaving and ignoring a damsel in distress.

_That's it just keep walking. She'll be fine. _

When he heard something fall to the ground and her cry of pain, his body immediately stopped. _Damn you Gray, damn your noble birth. _He groaned and slowly turned around. He saw her clutching her knee towards her chest, examining the wound that ran down her leg. Blood flowed from it, and she gathered her clothes away from the injury. She must've gotten it when he tripped her. _DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT. _Gray stomped towards her, gritting his teeth. _The gods hate me so much, so so much. _

_**I'm sure mother would be proud**. _Gray grit his teeth at hearing that damned 'thing' talk about his mother. He was sure that anyone would be crazy with that voice whispering into their ears. But he had to hold on, this was his greatest challenge and Gray had come a long way only to give in. He would fight.

He kept his eyes on her form. The lady's head was bowed, but he could hear small whimpers of pain. He wasted no time and hurried to her. Kneeling in front of her, Gray ignored the surprised gasp that came from her mouth once she realized who had appeared. Gray gently grabbed her leg, also ignoring how soft and creamy her skin felt against his palm. He brought it closer to his face and examined the wound for any foreign debris. He could use his magic to wash the blood off but that would be far too cold for her to bear. Gray cursed himself again for having left the Southern Belle.

"_Its fine, Juvia's fine" _The lady said in a small voice. She sounded extremely submissive yet stubborn. She tried to pull her leg back but Gray was having none of it. He was still a man of his honor after all. He could feel her eyes on him, probably calculating what his motives were.

"_Relax little lady, 'm just making sure you don't bleed to death on my watch" _Gray said as calmly as he could. He held her gaze and gave her a silent question. Willing her to trust him with his eyes, she had no reason to ofcourse after their first meeting but what else could she do.

**_See how much trouble she's already cost ya. _**His mind was invaded again by that irritating voice that sounded much like his own. Gray muttered for it to shut up again, quietly so the woman would not think of him crazy. He waited patiently until she gave a small nod.

Gray erased every ounce of magic left from his fingertips and reached for the lady. She was a little shocked at first, giving a small shriek, but allowed him to proceed. Gray tucked his hands under her knees and onto her back, carrying her effortlessly. She hung onto his neck and flushed when she noticed how he looked at her oddly. Gray simply smirked, finding her more and more endearing. She blushed once again, earning a deep laugh from him.

"_What's so funny?" _She asked him as he began to walk back toward the waterfalls. He could feel her small frame against his and reveled in the warmth that it created. His footsteps were quick as he half-jogged towards their destination, unlike earlier, the animals where quiet and the forest slept in silence. The woman was obviously unaffected by the how frightening the tall eerie trees looked by the way she gazed at the greenery around her. She turned back to him with a questioning look.

"_You're not from around here, are you?"_

Gray asked instead of answering her question. She didn't seem to mind as she answered him quickly.

"_No, Juvia was looking for the markets when she got lost" _Gray almost got worried by how easily she trusted him. If it was another person, she would have been taken advantaged of already. He instinctively tightened his grip. Sure the Summer Isles was generally friendly, but deep in its crevices and dark streets, corruption, trickery and deception lurked unseen.

"_What is your name?" _She asked hesitantly. Gray didn't turn towards her voice, their faces were close enough as it is. Carrying a stranger through the forest in the middle of the night was not something he anticipated doing. _A very strange stranger no less._

He hesitated as well. Should he simply tell her the truth again or tell her he was Lyon Trent? She knew that he had magic already, and if this woman had common sense, she would know that Ice magic only ever appeared in Northerners. Giving her the false name of a Southerner would completely alarm her. Gray didn't want to compromise their agreement in any way and if that meant keeping her trust then he would have no choice but to tell her the truth.

"_Name's Gray, Gray Steine" _He said softly. It sounded so foreign to his tongue to speak his true name again. He could feel the woman's deep intake of breathe but didn't hear anything else. Gray could feel her stare at his profile and he clenched his jaw. Luckily the lady remained silent. With that, Gray allowed himself to drown in his thoughts.

For five years he had taken up the persona of Lyon Trent, introducing himself to others as such. A swell of emotions ran through him and he sifted through them all to find the one that abounded the most. Fear.

**_You've always been afraid boy. _**

Gray knew all too well how true that meant. In this place in this moment, he was struck by the fear he had dampened for so long. Gray was afraid because he was slowly losing himself, his identity, his origins. He was afraid that he would forget the North, that he would rather spend his life in the Summer Isles, content. A part of him wanted to, it wanted to run away from the heavy burden that was on his shoulders. But he couldn't.

Gray would not falter. It was that part of him that if he ever let himself become, his magic would consume him. He could not run away. He could _never _run away. As long as his name was Steine, as long as he bore that name, as long as thousands of years of legacy flowed through his veins, he would never be able to become someone else. It was his greatest weapon against the immensely powerful being that threatened to burst out of him in every moment of doubt.

He was his father's son. He was a Steine.

*"_And Steine's don't kneel before the cold" _he muttered under his breath, the woman in his arms oblivious to the internal struggle of her unlikely hero. They carried on in silence, neither uttering a sound, both lost in their thoughts.

The crows and trees watched them in silence.

They watched as ice formed under the unsuspecting man's steps, leaving a trail of death and cold in his wake.

And in the silence of the dark forest. The specter followed the Lord and his girl.

**_Don't you worry boy, you'll kneel soon enough. _**

**_Like all of them_**

**_You will fall_**

**_Fall like snow_**

* * *

*Gray's line is derived from the words of House Steine. For more on them please refer to the Reference Chapter.


	6. Ravenah

My brain is tired from thinking about this chapter. I wrote this immediately after I watched Snowpiercer (Chris Evans, Tilda Swinton) so I guess I got inspiration from that. Watch it. It's thoroughly entertaining and thought-provoking, a true dystopian materpiece IMO.

* * *

Awkward.

The room felt stuffy, crowded and completely awkward. Gray wouldn't be surprised if his hand got stuck on his forehead due to how many times he had to hit it. This day demanded for awkwardness, ever since he met that weird girl, Juvia, in the forest.

Speaking of the little blue lady, he scanned the expanse of his poorly furnished room, the shut window, the wooden floors, the long shard of glass that served as his mirror and a simple cabinet pushed to the corner that contained most of his junk, finally his gaze landed on the timid figure sitting on his bed. Someone was in his room, SHE was in his room. Somehow he felt extremely conflicted about it. On the negative side he felt extremely exposed, the last five years of his life was mostly spent here and for her to be in it felt completely wrong.

It was just wrong.

She looked incredibly misplaced.

Like an old doll no longer played with, she sat there almost dejectedly, nervously. Her eyes also peered at him from time to time from under her lashes, unaware of him noticing her shy glances. Slim fingers twitched, clasped and unclasped as she fidgeted in her spot on his bed. The movement was contagious as he found his hands twitching.

Her boot-less feet swung back and forth, hitting the edge of his bed. Gray could see her fine breeding solely through her tiny, adorable feet. Like all the rest of her, her skin was milky and translucent looking. He mentally cringed upon the sight of that one flaw that was his doing. The long gash that marred her leg stood out all the more.

He would've felt incredibly bad if this had happened when he was still back in Castle White, at present it still brought him shame but nonetheless it was somehow necessary. There was a reason for her to have that scar. He had a pretty good reason to give it to her.

They have only known each other for several hours and here they were, in his room, with this huge tense feeling hanging over them.

_How the hell did things escalate so quickly?_ Gray couldn't help but smack his palm against his forehead once again.

**_Well for starters, you didn't kill her when you had the chance. _**The other-Gray seemed incredibly amused and displeased with their current situation. It had wanted him to kill her instantly but Gray couldn't, _wouldn't, _do it.

His thoughts went back to how they came to this moment.

* * *

_Earlier on..._

The wind got colder as Gray walked. He carefully shifted the girl in his arms to get a better grip. His arms were starting to feel numb and his torso was prone to the chill. Luckily, he happened to have warmth courtesy of the stranger called Juvia. Although she was small in form, her presence radiated with comfort and heat, a good thing in their current situation. Gray didn't mind the cold but the soothing warmth that came from his cargo felt slightly better than the low temperature he was used to.

He only had a few hours before daylight and he had to go back before anyone noticed his absence.

Gray didn't like the heat that was for sure. He didn't like the sting it brought to his skin or the way it would beat down on him when the sun happened to shine brighter. It gave him massive headaches and nauseating sensations that he just couldn't bare for too long. Staying in the Summer Isles had lessened the effect a little but it still bothered him greatly.

The warmth he was feeling now was different though. It wasn't violent like the raging sun, instead it felt like a cosy bonfire that one would sit by and remember memories while staring at its soft dancing flames. The fabric that stopped his fingers from actually feeling her skin didn't block the heat that she exuded. How truly odd this night had become for him.

They were almost nearing the pond and Gray could hear the soft sound of water flowing. He relaxed a bit as he carefully traversed the remaining distance. Moonlight still brightened his path and Gray began to see the crystal waters that they were heading towards. His attention focused back on the girl he had unintentionally injured.

She was quiet ever since his revelation. It must have given her quite a shock judging by the way she seemed distracted and deep and though. Her expression was calculating, looking over a certain spot in their surroundings but he could tell that she wasn't really seeing anything. Her brows were slightly drawn together and her mouth was pursed and contemplative. Her arms were loose around his neck and she seemed not to notice the wound on her leg anymore.

A few more steps and they would emerge into Gray's haven. He knew the path well enough not to trip on the scattered roots and branches as he continued surveying her expression. Shouldn't she be asking multiple incoherent and annoying questions by now? One would think that such a revelation would cause a little more reaction than to what she was giving.

She was being carried by a secret Lord for heaven's sake! It offended him a little but he liked it better that she stayed silent. He wouldn't know how long his patience would last if she had berated him with inquires and questions. Gray would have simply dropped her then and there and leave her to her own devices if she had done that.

It was enough that she knew about his magic and identity, in fact it was more than enough. She didn't need to know the whole sob story nor could she convince him to ever share it. There was a reason Gray kept silent about his past, even to himself. There was no point in grieving when he could spend all that energy into training and conditioning himself.

His pondering was distracted when he noticed that her eyes were drooping a little and her head jerked suddenly before nodding off again.

_Great._

Now she was getting sleepy. He rolled his eyes and was about to say something when her head gently laid onto his chest, her eyes finally closing. Gray could count her eyelashes by how close he was to her. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. They were strangers to each other after all.

But after tonight, Gray would have to keep an eye on her. She knew his closely guarded secret and there was no way he would let her go around harboring it. He didn't trust her enough for that, so as a solution to that Gray would have to get to know this strange foreigner. He would need to know if she was trustworthy or intelligent enough to know that she could not risk telling anyone.

Gray would decide.

If he found her capable of keeping a secret then he would gladly spare her life, but if she wasn't then his hands would have to be dirtied with red. He felt his magic thrum with glee at the notion.

They now had reached the waterfalls. Gray's things were still in their place but a lone crow perched atop his coat, looking at them with beady black eyes. He didn't bother shooing it away as he looked down upon the sleeping girl.

She was indeed a beauty, in an uncommon way. Her looks were not ordinary nor were they extremely captivating, instead Gray found her greatly endearing. Her features were soft yet intriguing, unusual yet fascinating. She was of no comparison to Ulva, a woman of great and unearthly beauty, but he was sure that she could hold her own against most women he'd came across.

Her long lashes gracefully touched her white cheek and her full red lips were slightly drawn apart. The blue hair tousled around her face and was half covered by the hood that loosely hung onto her head. Gray's mouth turned into a frown when he noticed her skin had gone from being porcelain to a sickly pale hue. It was probably due to the blood that she lost and was continuously losing.

Gray gently shook her as he knelt down to settle the girl onto a rock by the water. He was carefully to position her as not to strain her leg.

"_Hey girl, wake up. Were already here"_

Slowly the little blue woman's eyes opened and she stared at him with a dazed look. He arched his eyebrow at her and snickered at her confused expression, probably not remembering how she had gotten here. He motioned towards her leg and to the pool as she gathered her bearings. The woman followed his direction and looked at the waterfall, her face brightened a little and she rubbed her slim fingers against her eyes.

Gray quietly watched her as he seated himself across the girl. She stifled a yawn and stretched her arms above her, making a soft sound of discomfort. Her eyes trained towards her wound and winced. He took that as a cue to mend the injury. It was his fault anyways and he needed a distraction from all the adorable things she was doing in front of him.

He made a cup out of ice with a wave of his hand, noticing the curious expression that brightened the girl's features. Gray smirked at her and knelt to gather some water. He then strode towards his garments and tore a piece of his shirt.

The girl sat quietly as she watched him clean her wound with gentle strokes. She whimpered a little here and there but overall she was a good patient. He made sure to make it quick as he washed the nasty gash, wondering what the scar would look like when it healed. He felt a little pang of guilt when he thought of how obvious it would look against her flawless skin, ashamed that he had caused it.

**_Pretty little scar if you ask me. _**

Again with the interruption, Gray bit out a mental 'shut up' to his alter. When he was about to rip another part of his shirt, the girl abruptly stopped him and made a move to remove her coat. She shrugged it off and gave it to him, motioning that he could take the extra lining instead.

"_Juvia doesn't want to ruin your shirt anymore. Use that instead..ugh my lord" _She said softly, shyly looking up at him with an expectant and apologetic expression, adding the last bit with hesitation.

Gray ignored the title. As of now, he didn't deserve the title, but he wasn't about to stop her from addressing him as such if she wished to, besides it gave his ego an incredible boost. He shrugged and did as she wished. He was a little surprised that she would concern herself over such a trivial matter as saving his shirt. Wrapping the fabric around the wound, he dressed it as well as he could. It wouldn't get infected if she would get it looked at by a healer soon. A bit unsatisfied with his work, Gray frowned. It would have to do for the moment.

"_I'm sorry" _He said after settling back down on the rock. The water in the glass cup was red and he disposed of it, tossing the cup behind him. It shattered before even hitting the ground. The shards were too fine to harm anyone and they sparkled as they floated downwards. The girl watched them with awe.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you. Well I did but since you were so agreeable then I thought it wouldn't be necessary" _He continued. The girl's attention returned back to him.

"_Juvia is sorry too my lord" _She had that shy look again. The bird flew away and sailed past them quietly. "_She didn't know someone was here when she heard the water"_

"_What are you even doing here in the woods girl?" _He was honestly curious.

She pouted a little and her face expressed irritation. _"Pardon my lord but Juvia has a name and it's not 'girl'" _He shrugged at this but laughed at her annoyance. "_Anyways, as Juvia said earlier, she was looking for the market. She was told that there are places that offer lodgings there"_

"_You don't want to go there gir-Juvia" _He had enough experience with the markets to know how things worked there. He had to always be on guard and alert for any sign of trouble. The markets were filled with silver-tongued thieves and merchants. "_The markets are barely safe to live in. You'd do better at the places by the port"_

She looked crest-fallen as she pondered on his words. Gray decided to take the chance to ask her questions that had long formulated on his mind when he first saw her.

"_Where are you from? Your hair is unusual and I don't recognize what you're wearing" _He scrutinized her attire once again.

Juvia clutched the coat to her chest, as if suddenly self conscious. It took a little while before she answered. The silence made him a little suspicious but she didn't look like she planned to lie, only a little unsure.

"_Juvia is uhm-she doesn't know exactly where she comes from but she has lived in the East all her life. With the Edenfrees" _Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

Gray felt pity for Juvia. At least he knew where his roots where, this girl looked genuinely clueless as to where she belonged. He had been educated enough to know what Eastern culture was like, she seemed extremely out of place. Though he had no dealings with blue haired people he knew that they certainly did not hail from the land of people who had flaming orange hair. She would stick out like a sore thumb amongst the Easterners. Then again, the East was an odd place, and so was she.

He had to strain his hearing to hear her last words but he caught them, barely. Gray's brows rose with the answer, *Edenfree? Now that, he was sure, was a lie.

"_You're saying that you lived with the Edenfrees? In Castle Seerlight, the most notoriously hidden family and castle in all of Nilphord, the one that is surrounded by leagues of dessert and nothingness? People are not even sure if that House even exists" _

If it was true then it would be the oddest thing Gray had ever heard. House Edenfree was a fascinating family, only because no one could seek them out and succeed without them agreeing in the first place. Even his father had only encountered them once, and that was in itself an achievement and a grand story to tell. It was highly believed that the Edenfrees brought luck to people they graced their presence with. It was sort of an honor to have met or even seen one of them.

Once again it took time before she responded.

"_Juvia is telling the truth my lord" _She looked at him earnestly, moving closer. "_For as long as she could remember, she was raised in Castle Seerlight and she considers it her home." _Her voice dropped to a whisper as she continued. "_Yet she knows that she is not of them. Her skin is way too pale and her hair is opposite to their bright ones"_

She didn't sound sad at all with her comparison. Juvia probably had to come to terms with it early in her life for her not to react strongly to such differences. Gray still had a hard time believing. He had never heard of such stories about Eastern families adopting foreign children. Juvia would have been special then.

"_Prove it" _He challenged her. Gray returned her gaze with a sly smile, getting excited by what he was hearing. If she was indeed telling the truth then by default she was of House Edenfree. That would equate to him having met and one and therefore in this cold and odd night, he had found luck, or rather, luck had found him.

She thought about it for a moment before quickly having an idea. Her face brightened as she looked back at him triumphantly, a lovely smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back.

**_Well, would you look at that, the boy has got himself a lucky charm. _**

Gray ignored the voice and focused on her instead. He watched as she produced a necklace from under her dress, a pendant hanging from the golden chain. She showed it to him with an expectant look. He hesitated but decided to humor her. Closing the space between them, Gray sat beside her, careful not to disturb her leg. It didn't escape his notice that her cheeks went red when he moved across, probably due to his naked torso. Gray didn't bother putting on his shirt, he like it cold and her cute and shy expressions amused him.

She wasn't even scared of him. That was something that he immediately liked about her. Magic was perceived an evil thing. For him to have met someone who was not afraid, instead even curious, was strangely liberating for Gray. Finally he could use magic in front of an actual living person without worrying about being killed instantly. This night was turning better and better by the minute.

He leaned in close, enjoying the shy looks she gave him as well as the red tint that adorned her cheeks. The pendant was made of wood, circular in shape. Carvings were engraved at the front and he could make out the symbols. Gray's eyes widened as he studied the emblem, a snake wrapped around an hourglass, the same symbol that flew on the banners of House Edenfree.

Turning it around, he read the inscribed words aloud. "_Ravenah sovazi aeorqhuar" _

Juvia's name was written under the three words. He knew little of the Old Tongue but he was sure that that is what those words were. He ran his thumb over the pendant one last time before releasing it, watching as it settled back onto the front of her dress. His gaze went upward as he admired her swan-like neck and blushing cheeks until his eyes met hers.

Although her necklace was little proof, he believed it anyways. Her eyes shined with innocence and honesty, there was little chance that she would be lying.

He gave her a grin and asked about what the three words meant.

"'_Ravenah' means truth and 'sovazi' is possession. 'Aeorqhuar' is something that will come. Juvia believes that it means 'The truth will be yours', though she does not understand the meaning behind such words. All she knows is that this has been with her since she was little"_

Her eyes shined as she spoke, making the stars above her dim comparably. Gray smirked as she talked, intrigued by her and her life. As a young boy, he was taught well by tutors, teaching him about the history of Nilphord and all the separated kingdoms that comprised the continent. Before the Frei'n Golrur, the continent was divided into four and if one thing had come out of the war, it was that it united these four kingdoms, making way for a brand new era.

He was taught many things that didn't quite interest him when he was a kid but the knowledge served useful once he got older. Gray didn't like being ignorant, so he listened to her, taking in whatever she said. He was listening intently until her words diverted into something Gray didn't expect at all.

"_Juvia was taught about your family Lord Gray. It was so fascinating. Juvia wonders what it's like to live in the North, it sounds wonderful with the snow."_

Her hands made many gestures as she talked. _"Juvia has read many stories about your family and magic and everything about the North. It sounds-"_

Gray interrupted her. He grabbed her writs in mid-air and yanked her towards him, bringing her surprised face close to his. She winced a little but Gray was too alarmed to care. All he thought about was that single word that she had uttered. His magic rampaged. He couldn't control it with the swell of emotions he was feeling. The rock he sat began to freeze and small shards rose from around them.

"_Magic? You've read about it? How? How could you possibly know anything about magic? People have shunned the very idea of it and the East has no connections to it, magic has always belonged to the North. The Edenfrees are rumored to be seers but what business do they have with it? You said you were taught?"_

Gray was a little out of breathe as he berated her with questions. His mind raced with theories and conspiracies, disbelief abounded at this information.

The girl simply stared up at him with wide eyes, quiet after his outburst.

"_Ye-yes my lord, the Edenfrees have taught her about it since she was young" _She answered slowly, calculating his expressions.

Gray sat back, releasing his hold on her and holding his breath. He tore his gaze away from her and held up his hands. They shook with barely contained magic. He knew that his eyes probably had the blue tint and somehow he didn't want her seeing it.

He swallowed deeply and clenched his fists.

She continued, her words soft yet extremely grave.

"_Juvia also knows someone who has magic like you"_

* * *

*For more on House Edenfree please refer to the reference chapter.


	7. Betrothed

Sorry for the late update.

* * *

"_That's impossible"_

Gray could hear his heart pounding. Ice crackled beneath him as it slowly spread, freezing the ground surrounding him. His fists were clenched as he stared wildly at Juvia, shock and disbelief in his frenzied eyes.

He had never heard of such a thing. Magic was passed on through bloodlines and his was probably the last surviving line. The only way another person could have anything even close to resembling magic would be to resort to intense spiritual training which took eons to perfect. The rumored seers of the East weren't considered mages since their powers didn't take any solid form, unlike his ice or his father's shadow.

Unless this person had taken his magic from another unknown source, something Gray or his family was unaware of. A little spark of comfort shot through him. Knowing that someone besides him held this _burden _somehow made him feel a little bit better. This was utterly drowned out by the feeling of shock and dread.

_**She's mistaken. **_ The voice inside his head agreed, snarling as it ranted on.

_**..I do not have such time to divide my focus nor my power. There are no other 'sources' or entities in this world that can equal me. That bitch is a liar. Kill her and be quick about it. **_Gray's body lurched suddenly towards her but he restrained himself with great effort. He quickly drowned out the enraged voice and drew deep breathes instead, wiping the images of him murdering her away from his mind.

Juvia's brows furrowed as she watched his reactions, observing the battling emotions that played across his face. Gray concentrated on staring into her eyes, focusing on the depth and color of them, just to distract him.

_**Kill her! NOW! **_He shook his head vigorously and desperately held her gaze. Albeit with a confused look, Juvia returned his stare, realizing that it was helping him. She flinched when she felt something cold touch her skin but refused to look away from his tormented eyes. She watched as the prince's eyes took on a blue hue, sparking with power.

Juvia knew she was in danger.

Her body wanted to run away, far far away from this man, but her eyes were glued to his. She couldn't look away. The cold was spreading beneath her legs, the sensation painful and scorching.

Gray gnashed his teeth together. His hope dwindled with every second he spent fighting for control. Her eyes were still on him, unwavering yet glassy with unshed tears. He held on to that, hoping that his eyes reflected the message he wanted to scream at her.

_Run! _

This time he couldn't stop it when his body lurched once again towards hers, his hands reaching out to grip her neck. A painful pulse began in his chest and Gray knew he'd lost. Ice formed beneath his palms and he watched as it traveled slowly upwards. He tore his eyes away from her, opting to close them shut. Gray didn't want to see the look in her eyes.

He could faintly hear her soft whimpers and her small body struggled against his, writhing and twisting.

_Please. Stop. _Gray pleaded over and over inside his head, his voice drowned by the triumphant and gleeful laughter of his alter.

Gray felt like dying. He had murdered before, out of necessity and all of them were not exactly good people that contributed anything beneficial to society. Those ones he got over pretty soon but this was entirely different. She was an innocent.

A second later when he thought it was all over and he had done the deed, Gray felt like vomiting. He could fell her body go limp, Gray's eyes flew open when something soft and cold touched his cheek.

He stared straight into her hazy eyes, still open, still alive.

Barely alive.

Her face was half covered by frost, making her lips a little blue. Small puffs of air escaped her slightly opened mouth, her cheeks a little wet. Her hand was raised to his face, her fingers shaking yet softly touching his jaw. His hands were still tight around her neck and Gray wanted to kill himself at that moment.

She tried to speak but her words were too soft for him to hear. The voice in his head was too busy rejoicing and ranting to notice that she was still alive and Gray was glad that he had at least a few more seconds to look into her eyes.

She tried once again and Gray heard her words, loud and clear.

"_It's okay. Come back" _

Four simple words that immediately hit him straight through the heart, words that he felt deeply. It felt entirely different, like a sudden rush of awareness. He could only describe it as something that feels like standing on a high place, preparing to fall and in that second of peace, adrenaline descends and you jump. Gray's mind came back and he could feel his control return once again.

He wasted no time and immediately released his grip on her neck, falling to his knees as he clutched her body close to his. Juvia's arms were slack and her eyes were unfocused.

She was slowly drifting away.

"_No, no, no, no. You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me" _He didn't know why those were the words that came to him but Gray meant it.

This girl was different, and he needed her. He could feel it deep in his bones.

Without hesitation Gray dipped his head and kissed her.

He breathed into her desperately, not stopping until he was out of breath. Her lips were unresponsive, cold and chapped. Her cheek pressed against his was freezing and Gray could feel no warmth from her body anymore. She remained still.

Cursing in frustration, Gray tried once again, claiming her cold lips and trying his best to cover her body with his to keep her warm.

_Come on, come on, come on. Wake up lady, I still need you. _He couldn't explain it in words but Gray could feel it. He just had this weird and great urge to keep her with him. He barely knew her but in that little time they had spent in each other's company had affected him somehow.

Gray was starting to believe that he met her for a reason. He would not allow anything to happen to her again without finding out why.

He nearly missed the way her chest raised a little but with how close they were pressed together, he felt it like a punch. Gray sighed in relief and hugged her completely, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"_That's it. Just breathe, just breathe. Good girl" _He mumbled, rubbing her back in circular motions. She made small whimpering noises as she sucked in air, her chest pressing into his.

Gray listened to her, making sure that he wasn't imagining things. When he was satisfied, Gray carried her and re-positioned her in his lap, her legs dangling from his side. He didn't allow any part of her to touch the thick ice that formed beneath them. He gave it a glance and the frozen part of the ground melted immediately.

She moved against him, burrowing further into his chest and seeking his warmth. Her breathing returned to normal and Gray watched her face. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed, he was happy to see the red tint back into her face. Blue hair tangled all around her and she raised a hand to tuck the stray strands behind her ear.

Juvia took a few more experimental breathes and her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips before she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"_I'm so sorry" _Gray spoke before she could say anything. His voice was low and quiet, making sure that his voice stayed steady. His words were for her and only her.

The corner of her mouth tipped up into a small smile. "_It's okay"_

"_No it's not" _He snarled back, anger once again back into his tone. "_I almost killed you"_

She was quiet for a moment as she looked up at him. Gray took the chance to reassure himself that she was alive and breathing. His eyes roamed over her face, stopping at the deep marks that appeared on her neck. He winced as he traced the outlines with a finger, wanting to apologize once again.

"_You came back didn't you?" _Juvia whispered. "_You could have killed Juvia but you didn't. You came back"_

She said it so easily, her eyes shining with innocence. It made his heart clench. Her words were simple yet they gave him strength.

_Only because you told me to. _He wanted to say, but remained silent. Gray sighed once again and shook his head, erasing everything that had transpired.

He tightened his grip around Juvia further before he released her and helped her sit back on her spot. Gray fixed her coat around her and made his way over to his belongings. The shirt he put back on but he carried his coat over to the girl and draped it around her shoulders, keeping her as warm as possible. Juvia muttered a soft thank you before he retreated back to his perch.

"_Juvia doesn't know his name." _She began, testing her voice before she continued on more surely. "_He never shows his face but he comes to the palace from time to time and teaches Juvia about magic. People call him Aidan, it means fire, when he comes one could smell ashes or burnt wood. We don't know his name and he doesn't speak much."_

"_There are rumors around the castle that he is one of the dragon-people, you know the ones from House Zevva. Juvia has never seen any of them so she doesn't know if what they say is true. He's taller than her and he always wears a long red cloak. Juvia was scared of him at first"._

"_Juvia saw him do magic once though it was brief. He was passing by an unlit torch and Juvia saw him reach out towards it. Something sparked and suddenly it lit brightly" _She smiled at the memory, her eyes bright. "_Conjuring fire, it was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen until.."_

She drifted off for a second, raising her yes to meet his. "_Until Juvia saw Lord Gray tonight" _

Gray felt something foreign, something he could not describe but he ignored it as he disagreed with her words inside his head. _Ice isn't beautiful. It's deadly._

"_Juvia has never seen him since she left Castle Seerlight" _She mumbled. He wanted to ask her why she left, who she was, why they taught her magic and what she knew but Gray could see light beginning to seep through the clouds. He only had a few hours before Madeline would call him for breakfast. Rising to his feet, he brushed his pants with his hands.

"_Come on, we need to get out of here" _He looked towards her and held out his hand.

The girl only looked at him with a lost look.

"_You still have a lot to explain, woman. I'm not gonna leave you here and I'm sure as hell not going to send you to the markets. Now get up, we have to hurry. Sun's coming up" _He said it with finality, speaking like a prince.

Juvia's eyes widened for a second before she hurriedly grabbed his hand and clutched both their cloaks around her.

Before entering the woods, Gray looked back at the place just to make sure that they left it without any sign of them ever being there. He walked fast with her behind him, their hand intact throughout the whole journey. Sunlight was beginning to seep through the canopy and the mist was slowly dissipating. The grass was still dewy and Gray could hear the rising of the creatures around them.

They emerged from the forest and crept quietly into the street, making their way back to the Southern Belle. Gray tugged the hood over her head as they met several early- risers.

He tried to explain as best as he could, the places that were safe and the places she should stay away from as they walked, watching as she stared wide-eyed at everything, her expression amazed and curious. He smirked at that, finding it cute.

Gray spotted several trading ships approaching the harbor, grimacing at the thought of what those ships contained.

_Slaves most likely._

He purposely stirred her away from the sight, not wanting her to see any of it. Juvia held on to his hand tightly, a small bounce in her step. She pointed at several towering structures, ones he explained patiently but quickly. They went through the plaza and Gray allowed her to touch the water from the fountain that centered the place.

Men were busy carrying load and women were opening windows. Merchants were beginning to fix their products and some buyers were already looking for the freshest ingredients. Gray's stomach rumbled and he quickened his pace slightly with Juvia in tow.

He could already see the pub as he tugged at her hand, walking faster. He prayed to the gods that no one was awake. He had never been out this long and he didn't know if anyone would be awake already. Juvia walked quietly behind him, her small hand in his. Her head shifted from side to side and her brigt smile never left her face.

A jolt of panic shot through him when Gray spotted Madeline out front, broom in hand and sweeping the ground. A litany of curses flew from m his mouth as he sidetracked and dragged Juvia into an empty corner where the pub owner could not see them.

"_Damn it" _Gray's palm met his forehead and he thought of how instead of getting a lucky charm the gods had sent him a magnet for trouble. He hissed as he thought of anything that could help them get in. Madeline would surely question him for being out so late, more so about the stranger beside him. He couldn't sneak her in, they'd find her soon enough and that would land him more trouble. Gray tapped his foot furiously, thinking of any way to make this work.

He surely could not send her to another place. Gray was known around here as Lyon Trent, a slave, so if Juvia was with him people would automatically assume her as one too. This girl wouldn't last a day here without him. Gray was sure that she didn't have documents nor did she have anything besides a pendant to identify herself with. Again his hand went to his forehead.

Juvia remained quiet in front of him though it was obvious that she was wondering what he was doing.

"_You know Lord Gray, Juvia could just act as your wife" _she said it out of nowhere, confidently smiling up at him.

He was dumbfounded. _Did I hear her say.._Gray sputtered for a second before he looked at her, his mind struggling to process her words.. "_What?!"_

"_You're thinking about how you're going to explain why Juvia is with you, are you not? Tell them she's your wife or betrothed. It's the best excuse" _She persisted, squeezing his hand and her smile turning shy. "_Juvia won't mind"_

Gray didn't say anything for a moment, noticing the faint blush on her cheeks. If he could, he would be blushing as well right now. The very idea of him being married made him want to vomit yet the thought of his bride being her brought a whole different feeling that spread through his chest. He was acutely aware of how their hands were still clasped and he didn't know why he liked holding her small hand.

Maybe it made him feel strong, it made him feel that he could protect someone. Gray had always been protected throughout his childhood yet he couldn't do anything for the people he loved. Right now, this girl needed him too, and that meant that someone was depending on him.

It felt good.

But _wife? _Seriously.

He couldn't take that. She was right. It was the best excuse but Gray could only handle so much.

"_Alright" _He held up a finger before she could say anything. "_From now on you are going to pretend to be my betrothed, NOT my wife. I'm allowing this since I don't want you wandering anywhere and that you're okay with it. We will share my room, you will have to work and I can't assure you that Madeline will like you. Are you still fine with that?"_

She nodded enthusiastically without hesitating which was very odd to him yet sweet.

_Here goes nothing._

"_Juvia's so excited. She's never had a job before and Madame Madeline looks nice" _Juvia said it with a little bounce. Gray snorted and rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah right. She's gonna eat you alive. You don't know what I have been through on my first years at the Belle. She'll warm up to you anyways. Just don't talk back when she lectures you. I got a bruised eye for that." _Gray sighed and bent his neck side to side, preparing himself for whatever Madeline would say.

He looked at Juvia who still looked excited and shook his head. "_Just don't do anything stupid and stay close to me" _She nodded and he nodded back. They stepped out and headed towards their destination.

* * *

Now they were here in his room, silent and pondering.

They were guaranteed a lengthy berating by Madeline, her mouth working double time. She had been gracious enough towards Juvia but towards Gray she was furious. He swore his ears could have bled a few times. Juvia was polite and sweet as he expected yet he was amused when she jumped after hearing Madeline's loud voice for the first time.

"_You'd better have a good explanation young man or I'm going to shove this broomstick up your arse" _were the first words she heard from the mistress of the house when she had spotted the two making their way toward her. They'd explained well enough and Juvia played the part perfectly, clinging to his arm with their hands clasped together and his coat around her. Madeline was doubtful and Gray knew that she had questions for him later but she seemed to accept Juvia, a weird glint in her eye when she saw them together.

After the lecture, Gray immediately took Juvia away to his room when Madeline told them to scram, cursing after them as they went up the stairs. He ushered her in and sighed deeply when he shut the door, combing his fingers through his hair. Juvia was rooted to her spot, her eyes circling over the room, noticing the single bed and the few belongings that he owned.

She didn't seem dissatisfied to Gray as he saw a small smile on her lips. She made her way to his window and gasped when she opened it and saw Lady Blue shining in the morning light. She giggled when she looked back at him and Gray smiled back.

"_The view's wonderful Prince Gray" _she said happily, holding her hair back as the wind rushed in. She was beautiful indeed and Gray swallowed deeply because he was extremely aware of that fact. He had a really pretty, defenseless and innocent woman in his room and he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

All those years living in a castle, learning manners and proper speech left him at that moment.

"_Lyon. Lyon Trent. That's my name here okay? Use it and don't ever use another name in front of other people." _ Gray said seriously.

She nodded and spoke his alias softly, memorizing how it sounded when he spoke it. "_Juvia will remember, Lyon. Then her name will become Juvia Trent as well?" _

Again he sputtered. "_Yeah, I guess so" _Gray awkwardly leaned back against the door and ruffled his hair. "_But you can call me Gray when were alone. Just Gray though, not Prince or Lord or anything" _

She smiled from her place by the window, almost blinding him with how beautiful she looked under the sunlight. Her hair shined around her like a blue halo and her dark eyes were alluring.

"_Okay" _She simply said "_Juvia will remember that too"_

It took less than an hour for her to be settled, with their coats hung side by side behind the door, her boots beside his and a little pouch she carried under her coat sitting on top of his empty desk.

Now she was sitting on the bed while he stood, both of them thinking the same thought.

_What now?_

* * *

_Betrothed-_ the person to whom one is engaged or promised to.

Hope you enjoyed that. :3


	8. Freedom

"_Come get the best cabbages in the Summer Isles for only 2 silver coins!"_

"_Eastern silk for the ladies and madams"_

"_Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes!"_

The market buzzed with life. The streets were full and the sun shined brightly. Here and their merchants advertised their products, shouting and enticing the costumers as they go by. Women with baskets full of vegetables and veils on their heads tapped each shoulder, hoping to sell their harvest while the children of the streets tugged on people's clothes, reaching out their dirty open palms and begging for change.

In one fruit stall, Juvia and Gray stood side by side, surveying the produce displayed before them. They stood out from the crowd, pale even under the blazing sun with odd azure and black hair, to the merchants they were already a common sight. Several shoppers gave them curious looks, wondering about the oddly paired couple.

"_Ah! Goodmornin' Mr. Trent, I see you brought your lovely paramour again"_

The Southern merchant greeted as he approached the couple, wiping his hands on his apron. It didn't matter if Gray's status was that of a slave, if one had money then merchants would welcome them nonetheless. It also helped that Gray didn't act and walk around like one.

He held his head high. Although slightly slouched his stance wasn't submissive, instead he was protectively close to the woman he was escorting with an arm casually placed around her waist. Gray simply nodded at him but didn't reply. Juvia was too distracted by the rare fruits to even hear the greeting. She was bouncing on her heels, her hair moving with her rhythm. Gray just let her do as she pleased, smirking as he observed the twinkle in her eyes.

It had already been 2 years since he brought her back home with him, introducing her as his betrothed to Madeline in pretense. Since then they had pretty much grown close, with living in the same space and seeing each other every day the two had already adjusted and accustomed themselves with each other's behavior.

He learned to deal with her oddness and she learned to deal with his moods.

Juvia was still observing beside him, tugging on his sleeve and pointing to different queer looking fruits, seemingly amazed and oblivious. He would simply nod and give a small smile, already used to how she acted. Even the smallest things she did warranted a smile from him.

The merchant was another issue as he gave Juvia an odd look, asking Gray if she was okay.

"_She's fine. Just a little excited" _He said fondly as he grabbed Juvia's hand and squeezed it, signalling for her to pick already. She got the hint and eventually chose three large apples and a grape-looking bunch of fruits they called longgan.

He paid and carried their purchase, still holding her hand as they went to buy more ingredients. Juvia was prone to losing her way in these streets, still unable to make her way through big crowds. Gray had already found it a habit to hold her in one way or another while they were shopping, afraid to lose her again after they had separated a few months ago here in the markets. It was peak season so there was twice as much people, he had turned around and she wasn't there. He had panicked so much that Gray almost lost control of his magic in the very center of the market place in front of many people.

He found her after scouring the streets sitting by the fountain in the plaza, waiting for him patiently.

Pretty much everything she knew, Juvia had already told Gray. Time was not of consequence to them both. They already had some sort of routine working for both of them. It was very difficult at first since Gray was by nature a secluded person and Juvia was not used to living with a man.

At first it was a very odd friendship, both of them awkwardly fussing over the small details of who got the bed or where would one put his/her things. They were very conscious of each other, especially Gray. But through the many hours that they had spent in each other's company, things began to relax and they learned to cope with it.

They had their issues, a lot of it. Some they had to resolve through shouting at each other, paralleling the other couple a few doors down the hall. At times, one would even threaten to leave.

One of their biggest fights centered on Gray refusing to let Juvia go out by herself. She was very upset when Gray persisted even though she had already pleaded several times. He had his reasons and she understood them but Juvia had always wanted to explore much further, she wanted to see more than what Gray showed her. She knew that he was intentionally keeping her from seeing unpleasant things.

She was thankful for his thoughtfulness but Juvia left Castle Seerlight because she wanted to see the world, because they told her to go and live her life observing civilizations and seeing the good as well as the bad in them.

She felt suffocated. Their relationship had already grown into something far beyond friendship and Gray had grown even more protective of her.

"_You are not going out alone, and that's final do you hear me?!"_ Gray had shouted at her, losing his temper. Their argument went on for a good half an hour before she had threatened to leave him, sparking a much more furious reaction from the already angered man.

"_I didn't kill you for a reason Juvia, don't you ever give me a reason to doubt that decision" _Gray had said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched and his muscles tense. It was one of the few times that Juvia actually felt fearful of him.

"_And don't you fucking tell me that you're leaving 'cause that is never going to happen Juvia. Never" _He said with finality, ending their conversation as he grabbed his cloak and went for the door, striding past her. "'_M gonna leave before I do something I'll probably regret. I'll come back in the morning" _those were his last words before he slammed the door and left Juvia alone in their room.

After that she had never brought up the topic ever again. She was still disappointed about it but Juvia had never wanted to displease him. She never meant it when she said that she would leave, it was just in the heat of the moment that those words came out. Somehow she understood her place in Gray's life, although he had never admitted it to her.

She was freedom, his freedom. She became his escape, his happy place. In front of her, Gray could make mistakes. He could put his guard down and stop all the pretenses he held on to in front of other people. Juvia knew Gray Alexander Steine as he was, a prince of a fallen empire.

They strolled silently through the busy streets, stopping a few times to buy some items. Gray scolded her for taking too long when they finally finished, the sun almost setting. They walked out into the plaza and Juvia went ahead, running over to look at Lady Blue and the bright sun disappear. Gray followed her, stirring her into an empty bench and sitting beside her, both of them still silent.

Several sad thoughts passed through Gray's mind, memories of his childhood came back to him and he couldn't help but look away. Sunsets weren't seen in the North but his mother had showed him the phenomena on a trip. He remembered sitting on her lap as a kid, awed by the striking beauty of the colors that played before him. Gray frowned.

He felt a hand brush his face and Gray raised his eyes to meet Juvia's. She was softly smiling at him, aware of the thoughts that ran through his head.

Her hand was small but Gray could feel the warmth radiating towards it and somehow that made a little of the pain go away. Moving his head, he kissed her palm softly, thanking her for her comfort.

He smiled back.

Slowly and with time, both of them saw in each other the small things that made them feel something more intense than platonic friendship. They first recognized it when Gray made Juvia take the bed and he chose to lie on the cold floor. That night either of them couldn't sleep, Juvia because she worried for him and Gray because he was very much aware of her presence just a few feet away.

Finally Juvia had offered some space on the bed, pleading with him to join her. Gray gave in to her request, seeing that there was no point in arguing with her. They both lay facing different directions and both finally drifted to sleep, only to wake up dazed and tangled in each other's arms.

Whatever means they tried to sleep apart, they would always wake up in the other's embrace. After a time, they simply got used to it and slept as though they were a real couple, warm and held.

Some of Gray's pain, Juvia already bore for him.

And for now, that was Juvia's goal, to support the man who had both threatened and saved her life to the best of her abilities. Not because he was royalty, but because he showed her what living meant.

Life was meant to be lived for the ones you love. Everyday Juvia saw his struggle. Gray didn't have to suffer for the mistakes of his lineage, but he chose to, because he loved his family. It was probably the most important thing to him.

Juvia also lived for love, her love for Gray. Through the years she had learned what that feeling meant, he had showed her his love for the people that perished and she had learned. Gray was her family now, but she loved him more than that. It wasn't exactly a secret she kept.

She had told him out front when she realized her feelings.

Ofcourse he was stunned, expressionless for a moment before he turned around and left the room, leaving her alone. Juvia was not saddened when he did so, after all she had told him out of nowhere. She knew that she just had to give him time.

He came back after a few hours when she was already half asleep on the bed. She had felt him as he slid in under the covers beside her, slipping an arm around her waist as he drew her body close to his with her back against his chest.

His hands were colder than usual and Juvia recognized the prickly feeling and goose bumps that she felt when she touched Gray right after he was used magic. That and the slight smell of pine trees told her that he went to train, maybe to think as well.

He had thanked her softly then fervently asked for forgiveness for he was not entirely sure of what he felt for her. Juvia had accepted that, understanding the fact that it was hard for him to let another person in his heart, harder even as a man to ask her to give him more time.

He was scared.

She thought that that was it but Gray had more to say. She felt shivers when his cold lips kissed the exposed skin of her neck before expressing to her in soft words that she was extremely important to him and that he would protect her with his life, slightly tightening his hold on her.

Juvia couldn't help but smile, she hummed contentedly and allowed him to share her warmth.

They had fallen asleep shortly after that.

It was apparent to those who watched that there was something caring and intense between them, making their act as lovers all the more believable even to Madeline who still had her doubts.

Juvia could admit that it was hard living with Gray at first. She didn't know how to do almost anything that's why she was often scolded by the mistress but she had learned. Gray wasn't the most effective teacher that's why she turned to Madeline herself to show her the ways of the pub.

It was hard but she had persevered. Juvia learned to wash dishes and scrub floors. She learned what to put into the soup and what not to put in the mutton dishes. She was showed how to serve properly and Juvia all learned them eagerly from Madeline. Even though her hands became a little bit rougher, Juvia was happy to make Gray proud.

He had taught her some things too. He taught her how to disengage herself from a headlock. He taught her how to hit in the right places in order to stall the enemy. He had showed her the basics of how to use ordinary things and turn them into weapons. Gray believed that it was necessary and Juvia believed him.

She was glad though that she had never found it necessary to use any of those skills since Gray was always there to protect her. Juvia didn't think she could hurt anybody on purpose, she was a gentle soul by nature.

As for Gray's nightly practices, Juvia often came with him, still fascinated by his magic and his determination. It also reminded her of their very first meeting and how that event totally changed the course of both their lives. She came with him not only to observe but to take care of Gray.

He was very focused on his training that Gray often forgot to eat properly or to take a few minutes to rest. She was there to remind him that he had time and that he didn't need to rush. Juvia would often prepare snacks for him, ones he devoured while she scolded him for not eating well but most times he would only laugh at her, making her all the more infuriated.

Juvia felt the pendant against her skin as they walked back towards the Belle, still hand in hand. She glanced at Gray beside her and she couldn't help but think of how somber he looked in the fading light. It was always in the moonlight that Gray seemed to shine. His skin looked like fresh snow to her during the night, making her want to caress his face.

She would always wonder if their meeting was coincidence or simply fate.

Their life was simple and satisfying. Although Juvia had always thought that she would leave Castle Seerlight and go on great adventures, living in the Summer Isles brought her a certain peace.

Juvia wasn't living with any ordinary slave. She was living with a prince, a would-be king of a fallen nation. That would make her a queen, _his _queen. Even if it was only a farce, Juvia took her place as his betrothed seriously. She strove to make him at least a little happier and she tried her best to take care of him.

Gray spoke seldom of his thoughts so she had to learn to read what was on his mind through the small things that gave him away. She noticed that when he would seek her touch, or when he held her hand tighter than normal, something was bothering him. When he was really upset, Gray would practice harder and longer and it would not occur to him to hide from her the darker side of his magic. She was not afraid of Gray, she knew that he would never hurt her deliberately but what she was afraid of was the _other _Gray.

Juvia could tell when he was having inner conversations with the powerful entity inside him. It was a parasite that fed on his weaknesses and in his insecurities. She had seen _it _a few times before, when Gray was really angry or when his emotions ran high. That blue tint that sparked in his eyes signaled that the other Gray was listening.

Sometimes it meant that she was in danger.

In one particular night when they went to the forest, it was apparent that Gray was furious and he wanted to release some of his anger. Earlier on, several Western soldiers came to the pub. It was obvious in their elf-like features and the insignia on their armor. They were in the army of the *House Lightfeather.

It was the main house that obliterated Gray's family. Juvia was serving at that time while Gray worked the bar. She could feel the sudden drop of temperature and she felt panic as she quickly went to Gray's side. His face gave nothing away but his fists were clenched and his posture was ready to attack. She remembered dragging him away and leading him into a corner.

He was silently struggling, his eyes flashing blue. This alarmed her so she found the fastest way to distract him. Juvia grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

He responded to her immediately, pushing her a little too roughly against a wall. He returned her kiss with vengeance and anger, putting his fury into it. His hold was tight and suffocating, almost painful but Juvia let him. He hissed and devoured her lips greedily, pushing his tongue into her mouth and leaving no space between their bodies. His big hands came to her waist and he lifted her so that her legs came to straddle him around the waist. Juvia was heady with pleasure as he continued to kiss her roughly, she could almost feel herself fainting.

He moaned into her mouth, a sound that brought shivers of want down her spine. His tongue dominated over hers quickly and Gray showed her what it truly meant to kiss a man.

He then proceeded to her neck, licking and kissing the pale skin possessively. Her weakened arms clutched to his shoulders, waiting for his anger to subside. Slowly, Gray's touch changed from bruising to gentle. His fury already dampened down, now he was simply kissing and touching her as he pleased.

Their bodies perfectly contrasted each other, with Gray's hardened body and Juvia's soft curves. He still clutched to her as Gray came back to her lips, giving her soft pecks that almost felt apologetic. Juvia smiled against his lips, glad that she had eased his burden.

Gray laid his forehead onto hers and looked into her eyes, holding her gaze tenderly.

"_I'm sorry" _He whispered. It shamed him to show his inability to control himself in front of her, yet it bothered him more that he could easily touch her so roughly. He was sure that he left some bruises behind with how strong his hold was on her.

She hummed in response and simply hugged him.

Juvia was brought out of her thoughts when Gray tugged at her hand, his gaze questioning as he looked down from where he stood a couple of steps higher. Juvia simply shook her head with a smile and followed him into their room.

At the very beginning of their relationship, both of them where somewhat afraid to touch each other, he was afraid to hurt her and she was scared that he wouldn't like it. When they began to relax around one another that was when they allowed themselves to casually touch the other. Whether it was a hand on the back or a playful ruffle of one's hair, they became accustomed to it.

Gray and Juvia had shared several kisses throughout the years. Some accidental, some out of pure want. It got more and more serious as they progressed, both of them learning how to make the other shudder in pleasure. It was both experience and lesson for them both.

It allowed Gray to mull over his feelings and drown himself into obliviousness while it strengthened Juvia's love for him. They never went too far though, both of them aware of the consequences of their actions. They had already chosen to stay with each other, possibly for good since Juvia didn't want to leave him and Gray didn't have any intention of letting her.

Juvia couldn't think of ever finding another man to replace Gray and he wasn't just gonna let her go when Gray knew that she was different from the rest. She was meant for him and him alone. That was why he was not rushing into it. Gray took his time in falling in love with her. He knew that it would eventually happen but for now he was content with having her by his side.

Gray wanted to love her as she deserved. When the time came that he would succeed in mastering his magic and learning how to suppress it, that was the time when he would fully devote himself towards his lady. Until then there was no way he was ever going to let anyone else have or hurt her.

He had noticed the changes in him ever since Juvia came into his life. She found joy in the simplest things and that made him happy. Seeing her smile made him want to smile as well, just for her sake. He felt a little more control over magic as it rarely talked to him now.

There were still those times when he couldn't suppress it but compared to when he was alone, it was an improvement.

The knowledge that she shared with him made their situation all the more perilous. Juvia was aware of his magic therefore making her an accomplice, also punishable by execution. It made him shudder to even think about it but Gray would never let that happen. She wouldn't need to pay for his 'crime' of wielding magic.

_**You are still a naive boy.**_

Gray ground his jaw. It was wrong. He was stronger now, wiser and Gray would not hesitate to destroy anything that threatened Juvia's safety, even if it meant exposing himself as a Steine.

_**And what if you are the one that causes her demise?**_

"_Never" _He bit out quietly. Juvia didn't hear him as she combed her hair with her back facing him, humming an unfamiliar song. Gray would rather die than be the one to cause her pain. That day would never come.

He would make sure of it.

Gray watched Juvia's small figure from where she stood, her silky hair and her slender figure. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting this fragile creature. That was like hurting the best part of himself. She was by far the best thing in his life right now and he was not prepared to lose her and he would never be.

He would do anything for her, give anything that she desired. Her safety and well-being was what drove his decisions. The only thing he asked for in return was that she stayed with him, always there by his side where he needed her most. She belonged with him, _to _him.

Maybe that was the reason the gods had chosen to send her to Gray, to help him with his burden.

She was his sanity and his freedom.

Being with her almost made him feel whole again. Gray sighed deeply at his dark thoughts, maybe he was thinking too much. He had the urge to touch her, feel her small body against his. In his arms, she felt small and breakable, but it made him feel strong and it was where she belonged.

It only took Gray a few steps to reach her, grabbing her waist and twirling her around to face him. Juvia let out a small sound of surprise and she looked up at him with confusion. Gray smirked at her, leaning down and kissing her tenderly. He felt her eyes flutter shut as he felt a tickling sensation for when her long eyelashes brushed his skin. The sound of something dropping was ignored by both of them as Juvia's hands reached up to rake through his hair.

_If only we could stay like this forever. _He thought as he kissed her gently, unaware that she also had the same words running through her mind.

_**Freedom is a fickle thing boy.**_

_**It won't be long now...**_

* * *

:3 So that's how things stand between our Ice Lord and his Lady.

_paramour- a lover_

*_For more on House Lightfeather please refer to the Reference Chapter._


	9. The Prince I

Finally! Thank you all for waiting for this chapter, Prince is divided into two parts since it's kinda long. The time span of this fic is really weird, about 24 hours for the first 4 chapters and a whole 2 years for Freedom..Sorry if it's confusing :3 Enjoy.

* * *

He could die right now.

Right here, Like _this. _

Gray could defeat an army and still take a step towards the dying light. His body could be a canvass of battle wounds, his blood oozing and coloring the ground, and he'd still reach out for another day to live. He would never give up trying, but in this moment, with this feeling. He'd die _happily._

He could leave behind this tortured life, he could give up his name and magic, he could forget his parents and his lineage, if it meant lying here, in the cage of her arms, never to be free. He'd gladly be a prisoner.

Flesh against flesh, her warmth against his forever icy skin, the ends of her hair, raising goose bumps along his arms. Her soft breaths, steady and slow. Gray buried his head further into the valley of her chest, imprinting the sound of her heart beats into his brain. Searing the sound into his memory for when this dream, this _lie _would end.

He shifted, careful not to put all his weight on her small body. Their position allowed him to look at her, every single beautiful part of her.

How he wished they hadn't done it, for her honor and for his, but the thought of never having felt her become completely his appalled him to great lengths. Why was it so hard to choose between desire and honor?

_Desire?_

The word rang in his ears. _Desire..desire..desire. _Indeed, he desired her, wanted her and _needed _her, but was that the end of his attachment to the little creature he looked at so dearly?

_No. _It rang deeper than his carnal desires, it was an emotion strong enough to choke him of air, to stop his heart and to obliterate all sense of reason within him. He had dishonored this lady and in a way he hadn't.

They made love.

Sweet, desperate, awkward, careful and utterly glorious love. It had only occurred to him how inexperienced she was when they were finished, cursing himself for not being mindful of her. He had felt shame and guilt but when she smiled up at him after, her face alight with tears and moonshine, nothing mattered anymore.

The first touch was innocent, both of them simply wanting to comfort each other after a night of terror and pain. Touching turned into gripping, comfort turned into desperation, her moans filled his ears and her body occupied every part of his being, how could a man turn away?

_But you're not just any man, you fucking idiot. You should have known better. _His mind berated himself, at least his magic had nothing to say not after everything that had transpired that night.

Yes he should have known better. By making love to her, Gray had dishonoured Juvia. She was unmarried yet had already lain with a man. Propriety would have her named a whore, a slattern, a harlot. He gripped her waist tighter, inhaling deeply.

_And it's all my fault. _Society would not condemn him. Men always played around, it wasn't uncommon, more so that he was a prince. No one would dare accuse a prince of sating his needs, well with the exception of the king and queen. The thought of his parents made Gray shudder. They had raised him with more honor than what he had shown hours ago.

Women had restricted freedom, especially women without titles. To those around them, who took Gray and Juvia for a couple, it was still unacceptable to have done the deed without making their vows. Although he was sure that they weren't the only people to have had sex before marriage, they were young, and that was frowned upon by many.

"_But I DID make a vow" _he whispered into the night, kissing the base of her neck where he found a small bruise of his own doing. It was true that in between their primal dance, he had whispered to her gently, vehemently, words of love, of protection.

He had meant them. Every. Single. Word.

With every declaration, his passion seemed to grow, his touch seemed a little more justified. He had pushed on and never ceased to remind her that she was his. His words strengthened and affirmed by his cold touch.

".._You're mine."_

"_...Only mine."_

"_Juvia..."_

She hadn't replied, only moaned, cried, sighed and shuddered beneath him, too heady with pleasure to form coherent words. She had been so sweet. Her body lithe and soft to his touch, her supple legs had aroused him further, her searching eyes, burning his body.

Gray smiled when Juvia's arms shifted on his back, clutching tighter. She mumbled a few words in her sleep, her face remaining peaceful.

He wouldn't let them, not one of them to insult her. She was not at fault and she didn't deserve to be condemned and judged. They didn't need _validation. _He would bear the shame, for her, for _them._

Another thought passed his mind, sinking him further into guilt.

If the gods were truly cruel, if fate was bored enough to play with him one more time, he'd soon expect an heir.

The thought of a babe in his arms, with his dark hair and Juvia's deep eyes struck him deeply. He'd want that, fight for that future. He would do everything in his power to achieve that image in his mind.

_But certainly not now..._

They were at war.

In an endless battle with forces they didn't understand. Gray dreaded the thought of bringing a child in these corrupt times, when he had no means to provide, when he had barely any control of his powers. It was a _sin _to even dream of such a future.

And then there was his magic. He had no doubt that the child would have a degree of it. Fear and sorrow washed over him. How could he? He could never accept the fact that he had given such a burden to an innocent life. How would he teach him? Gray despaired at his incompetence.

He could barely control his own magic, how could he expect to teach the kid properly? His father was there for him, a man who before succumbing to his powers had fought in countless battles, who knew what to say, what not to say. Gray was nothing of the sort.

After tonight, revelations had sprung out from nowhere, forever changing both of them.

_Especially Juvia, how could she have ma-_

His hands gripped Juvia's sides, afraid that if he let go, insanity would consume him.

She would understand his fears, Juvia would even comfort him. But he knew that if he would ask, Juvia would refuse to ever let go of the life inside her that might possibly be there, he knew that he couldn't as well. But they had a duty, _he _had a duty.

Gray willed himself to relax. A child was only a possibility, they wouldn't know till- well Juvia would know, then she would tell him. He'd worry then.

For now, he just had to come to terms with the fact that Juvia had given him everything.

"_I'm so sorry" _he whispered into her skin. Juvia was his, but he could never be, _completely, _hers.

Heaven knows he wanted to be. If he had a choice, Gray would love her, take care of her, give her all of him and never look back, never have a shred of regret. She would be the first thing he would think of in the morning, the warmth he would seek and in the night he would make sure to love her, _show _her how much he wanted to be hers, deeply, thoroughly. She would never have doubts again.

But alas, once again fate had not been kind. He had been born a noble, burdened and graced with his title, worse he just had to be born a wizard, worse still that the magic in him was ancient.

He groaned, pained by his inability to change everything. His life was filled with so many extremes. Juvia was all he could ask for, his freedom, his sanity, the balm to his heart yet he could do nothing, utterly nothing to repay her. Even his kisses and touch, they had all been to satisfy his longing for her, to quell his selfishness, to prove to his unbelieving heart that he was with a woman like her. He only hoped that she understood.

If he really wanted the best for Juvia, he would get up right now, gather everything he owned, walk out that door, board the first ship to any place far far away, all without sparing a glance behind him. Let her wake up alone, wake up confused. She would wait for him, then she would accept the fact that he had left her. She would cry and feel betrayal. Juvia would blame herself for being stupid, for being a naive dumb girl, who wished for things she could never have.

She would grieve for him, then worry for him, until finally she would come to hate him.

His heart mourned at the thought. Gray's hands encircled her waist, twisting their bodies so that he laid on his back with her small frame resting on his chest. His fingers roamed over her bare back, desperate to feel her milky skin. His cold chapped lips found their way to her temples, gently kissing.

Juvia would hate him, but she would be safe. That was better than anything he could offer her. Safety was ensured by the lack of any threat or harm and Gray was over all the biggest threat to her, no matter how he refused to accept that fact. She would be safe here, with Madeline to look over her. Perhaps she would continue to live her life, work at the pub, buy fruits by herself, look at the ocean alone, meet someone she could marry, have children..

"_Shit" _Gray bit out into the silence.

Even if he tried, he knew that there was absolutely no way he could leave her. _Damn her for making me feel like this._

Gray was tied, every choice, every action, more than ever he had to be careful. Mistakes would affect both of them. Juvia was collateral damage. He could bare the suffering but wasn't going to drag her into it any time soon.

_Not when she's mine to protect.._

_Not when she's given me everything.._

"_Not when I'm crazy 'bout you" _He whispered into her hair, swallowing deep when he noticed the first rays of sunlight. How he wished he could stop time, just to stay like this forever. No worries and pain, nothing that could ever make her leave, nothing but her skin against his.

_**HahahaHAHAHA! THE IRONY!**_

The spectre screamed inside his head, laughing maniacally. Indeed this night had been full of ironies, paradoxes, and contradiction. Gray only hoped that they would move on from this, learn and cope with their new discoveries, carry another burden.

Every part of him wanted to freeze everything, lock them both in this room under tons of ice, where no one could touch them. Gray sighed, willing himself to rise. It was a brand new day, and they had a problem to face. Running his fingers one last time along her spine, he moved to wake her, kissing her forehead while murmuring sweet nonsense and the promise of a warm breakfast if only she would open her eyes.

Juvia simply groaned at him, moving to burrow further into his neck, grumbling at how nice her dream was. When he tried once again, she flipped to her other side, showing her bare back to him in defiance. A deep laugh escaped his mouth, his chest rumbling as he smiled down at her figure.

_I would give everything if I could. _He sighed again, wrapping an arm around her waist, he lifted her up into his lap ignoring the surprised sounds she made. He stared straight into her eyes, noticing the way the sun shined through their curtains behind her.

".._Juvia, we need to talk"_

* * *

_Earlier on.._

Streamers and banners flew everywhere. Lights of every color, shimmered in the dim light and the sounds of jovial celebration could be heard all over the island. All work and labor forgotten, everyone joined the feast that was being laid out in the plaza. Street performers and exotic dancers performed for the large crowds and the stage was set for the actors.

The smell of roast and honeyed ham filled the air, along with the scent of fresh pine and salt breeze. All was happy at the Ruttihiera. Every 3 years, the people would celebrate this occasion. It was all about the creation of the Summer Isles and the first inhabitants that came to these lands. Sun-worshippers and nomads were claimed to have been these said inhabitants, finding the fertile land and finally settling. Ruttihiera was celebrated in remembrance for the very first harvest that this island had produced, continuing through the years as a celebration to thank and ask the gods for more fertile produce for the years to come.

Of course Gray had to take Juvia, with her persistent requests, he had agreed albeit grudgingly. Gray's first Ruttihiera was terrible, Madeline had been with him but she was too preoccupied fighting with her husband to notice the silent teenager that they had brought along.

Gray had hated the celebration. His pain was still fresh, festering and intensifying inside him. He hated the people for being so happy, how could they? His family was massacred, him left to run, orphaned and alone. He had to bite his lip just to keep himself from screaming in rage.

Gray had left first, fearing that he would release magic, immediately blowing his cover. He had locked himself inside his room.

Now that Juvia was with him, he would not deny her a night of celebration. Gray knew that it meant a lot to her, to be part of something. Juvia had talked about it endlessly ever since she had heard the excited chatter of the other bar maids, asking him again and again to take her. Juvia knew all too well not to suggest going alone, Gray had already made it clear that she would never explore by herself. He had let her go to some places nearby without him but that was only it.

Her hand was in its usual place, clasped firmly against his. He tucked their joined hands inside the pocket of his coat, agitated and disoriented by the bright lights. They had already been walking for over an hour. There was always something Juvia wanted to see, always something gray _didn't_ want her to see. He made her taste some rare dishes, smirking at the way her nose wrinkled at the fermented fish he offered.

" _Look at that Lyon!" _she said excitedly, bouncing before taking off with him in tow towards a pair of fire- weavers. Juvia had already mastered calling him the proper names. She would never fail to call him Lyon when they were in public but immediately after the door to their room was closed, she would sigh and softly call out his real name.

They joined the crowd that formed a small circle around the two queer performers. Their bodies were painted and tattoos adorned their hands. Gray knew that what they were doing were tricks but he still felt unsettled upon the sight of fire coming out of their palms. They had an intricate dance, enhancing the flaring bursts of fire.

He felt Juvia's fingers tighten around his inside his pocket, as if sensing his discomfort. He looked down at her but her eyes were dutifully following every move of the fire-weavers. He leaned in towards her, murmuring a thank you before kissing the top of her head. There were a lot of people around them so it didn't bother him much that he was showing affection to her in public.

Retracting his hand from hers, he moved it instead to wrap around her waist, drawing her closer into his side. They watched silently as the routine was coming to an end.

Gray's eyes trained towards the crowd across them, looking over towards Lady Blue.

And then he saw _him._

A flicker.

A trick of the lights.

But he saw _**him.**_

All air seemed to rush out of him, his eyes widening and his heartbeat racing. Dread and terror made his hands shake, his head swim. Fear gripped his heart as he stared.

_**Here boy..**_

_It can't be. _Gray was looking straight into inky darkness, into the hollow pits where eyes would have been. Behind the blur of fire and the crowd, he could see it clearly. His dreams had shown him visions and his mind had conjured several images but he had never _seen._

It cackled with laughter, its shadowy figure shaking. Wisps of something disgusting sparked inside and outside its body, deforming yet defining it. The wide slash of what could only be a mouth dropped with malice.

It was still laughing at it spoke.

_**..reduced to a slave, the great PRINCE! You never fail to amuse me..LYON.. **_His pseudo-name rolled of its mouth, sarcastically purring. He couldn't hear a thing, save for its horrible voice and this deafening static. The head lolled to the side, smiling at him with its eyes sparking and boring into his. The spectre's eyes were simple hollows of red, red like blood.

_**..It's time, little prince. You'll see.. **_It laughed again. A few more shakes before its head snapped until it was only inches from Gray's face, talking and seething with insanity. _**..You think you can escape me? You and your whore? You'd go to some quite little place where you can forget and love her..Where you'd start a family, maybe a little Gray, a little Juvia.. You think I'd let you run off into the sunset with THAT LITTLE BITCH! YOU THINK SHE CAN SAVE YOU? **_

His scream sounded like war. It was a mix of hundreds of agonized corpses, calling out from the earth. It was so loud he could feel panic swell and swell inside him, ready to burst, those red hollows boring into his.

.._**I'LL TEAR OFF HER LITTLE ARMS AND BREAK HER LEGS, TEAR OFF THAT PRETTY LITTLE HEAD! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN BLOOD? Ofcourse of course, I must be forgetting all those soldiers that died for you. Beautiful isn't it? Red red red red RED RED RED ALL OVER! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HOW SHE LOOKS IN IT? COVERED IN IT? SWIMMING, CHOKING? **_

It moved to his side, peering into Juvia's unseeing eyes. An inky finger found its way towards her cheek, trailing down her soft skin. Gray shuddered in revulsion. He wanted to swat it away but his body was frozen, utterly useless.

_**..Such pretty eyes, such pretty skin. Like your mum. **_It said happily before turning back to him.

_**Do you wanna know what they did to your mum? I BET YOU DO, DON'T YOU? Little prince Gray misses his mum...**_

_**...Well, they stormed the gates, killed everyone, beheaded your dad yada yada yada AND THEN.. **_

_**..THEY FOUND DEAR LADY ULVA..well they killed that bitch of a wolf Savahi first, before you know THE REAL FUN STARTED..Of course she fought, like she was supposed to. Until men held her down..**_

_** stretched her limbs apart..**_

**_BURIED_**_** KNIVES INTO HER SKIN TO HOLD HER DOWN..**_

_**..IT WAS BRILLIANT!**_

_**SHE BLED SO MUCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE SCREAMED? ELRICH! ELRICH! HELP ME! OH I COULD STILL HEAR HER! Oh how can I be so rude? Do you wanna hear you mum too?**_

It grinned. _**Well of course you do, how stupid of me.**_

A rush of the wind and then- "_**ELRICH! ELRICH! SAVAHI! PLEASE! HELP ME! SOMEONE! MAKE IT STOP! GRAY! GRAY! WHERE'S MY GRAY?! HELP ME! PLEASE, STOP,STOP, stop..."**_

_ . .NO.._

_..__**AHAHAHAHAHA! SO YOU SEE LITTLE PRINCE..FOUND ANY CLOSURE NOW?..DON'T YOU WORRY, YOU'LL SEE HER AGAIN..**_

_**..I wonder what your pretty Juvia would scream? Probably your name too, like your mum did. Over and over and over AND OVER. HOW LONG DO YOU THINK SHE'LL LAST? BEFORE SHE CHOKES IN HER OWN BLOOD, BEFORE HOW MANY MEN FUCK HER? We'll personally I'd say at least 20 before she stops screaming. THAT WOULD BE A KNEW RECORD!**_

"_Stop" _

.._**oooh, okay okay, 20's probably too much. They'd tear out her arms before they even try..**_

"_STOP"_

_...__**...**_

_**AhahahAHAHAHAHA..well then. I guess that's enough for the little prince. It was nice seeing your majesty, I hope my words serve as a reminder of your great fortune..**_

His world receded back to normal, he could see the lights, the flames, the faceless people around him, he could feel Juvia's warmth against him, but all he could hear was its parting whisper.

.._**Long live the prince.**_

* * *

"_He lurks in the shadows of my mind"_

Thank you all again for reading. :3


	10. Prince II: Teaser

Hey guys, here's a little teaser for part 2 of the Prince. Just something I want to share before the year ends. I will be updating the full version soon, don't worry. Thanks for reading. Happy holidays. :3

* * *

The candles burned and flickered around him, basking everything in warm shades of yellows and reds. His plate sat untouched before him, filled with food he knew he could never afford even if he sold everything he owned though his stomach recoiled from the thought of eating. The fisherman's mind was set on divulging the disturbing images he had seen hours ago by the bay where had sat quietly.

"_Are you certain of this?"_

The man in front of him spoke for the first time since he had told everything. Lord Landervale was indeed intimidating for his young age. He had long black hair, neatly gathered in a gold clasp that left his tresses to rest on one shoulder. His eyes were the color of the forest, deep green, glinting in the shadow and his face was smooth, unmarred by lines of aging. His garb consisted of a green tunic and brown breeches, topped with a long ochre robe, simple yet obviously finely-made. The insignia of his house was engraved into a small pendant that hung from the chain around his neck. The wise owl stared back at the fisherman across the noble Lord Conrad Landervale.

The fisherman swallowed deeply before answering. _" Yes m'lord. Seen it wid' mah own eyes. De cold came when he passed by meh, and de puddle 'neath his feet froze like it were winter a'ready. I believed him mad de way his devil eyes sparked and burned wid blu' fire. I'm sure o' it!"_ He finished, clenching his trembling hands beneath the table.

The lord simply raised a fine brow, his eyes calculating and piercing. He studied the fisherman for a while, noticing the untouched food before him. The peasant flinched under his gaze, noticing the way his liege looked at his plate. He immediately grabbed the spoon and dug in, mouthing a " ah meant no disrespect m'lord" as he chewed, still the lord continued to stare at him.

The fisherman tore his eyes away from the noble and watched the two guards warily as they stood motionless behind the lord. The moment he had recovered from the initial shock of what he had seen he had immediately ran to one of the castle guards and asked for an audience with whomever would hear his story, more guards came to gather him later on, only to show him into the room where the Lord Landervale himself sat.

Lord Conrad's stoic face made him uneasy and he couldn't help but doubt his own eyes. _No, I saw wat I saw. _He tried to reassure himself. Only when he had put the spoon down that the Lord spoke again, his voice deep and gentle, yet demanding at the same time.

"_Who is this man you speak of?"_

" _T'was Madeline's boy m'lord. Madeline Bluehill. She be de lady of de Southern Belle. I dunno of his name but I seen de boy before, strong lad that one, he always carry two crates when I deliver meh fish to 'em. But a strange one too, he always be frowning and brooding that boy, never seen 'im speak too much"_

" _Was he alone when you saw him?"_

" _No m'lord, der was a girl wid him. Ah foreigner lass, never seen her in dis part before. Pretty little thing too-" _

The fisherman hesitated to continue when the Lord leaned towards him, an elbow on the table. This made his face less hidden in the shadows and the fisherman could see how young the lord actually was. _He not be a day over twenty and five! Ladies be swooning 'round him. _His train of thought broke when he saw a corner of the lord's mouth tip up a little, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"_And did this girl do anything...unnatural too?" _The Lord whispered quietly.

"_Ah-ah dunno m'lord. Ah only paid attention to de boy"_

There was a little twitch in Lord Conrad's mouth before he leaned back again and gracefully stood, his robe swishing as he turned to leave.

"_Thank you for the information fisherman. Be assured your services won't be forgotten" _The lord said over his shoulder, advancing towards the exit.

The fisherman still had one thing on his mind. He also stood up and took a few steps towards the direction of the Lord.

"_What'll happen to 'em, M'lord?" _The words flew from his mouth in a whisper before he could stop them. Lord Conrad had still heard him, stopping by the door with two guards flanking him. His figure was shadowed but the fisherman could clearly see the deep jade of his eyes as he slightly turned.

"..._ Same thing that happens to anything evil that comes to our shores. The cold shall not touch the South again"_

With those words, the lord left.

* * *

_* For more on the Landervales please read the Reference chapter as always. _


	11. Prince II

So I had spare time to write and I decided to update this story. I'm sorry it took so long but here it is. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

The candles burned and flickered around him, basking everything in warm shades of yellows and reds. His plate sat untouched before him, filled with food he knew he could never afford even if he sold everything he owned though his stomach recoiled from the thought of eating. The fisherman's mind was set on divulging the disturbing images he had seen hours ago by the bay where had sat quietly.

"_Are you certain of this?"_

The man in front of him spoke for the first time since he had told everything. Lord Landervale was indeed intimidating for his young age. He had long black hair, neatly gathered in a gold clasp that left his tresses to rest on one shoulder. His eyes were the color of the forest, deep green, glinting in the shadow and his face was smooth, unmarred by lines of aging. His garb consisted of a green tunic and brown breeches, topped with a long ochre robe, simple yet obviously finely-made. The sigil of his house was engraved into a small pendant that hung from the chain around his neck. The wise owl stared back at the fisherman across the noble Lord Conrad Landervale.

The fisherman swallowed deeply before answering. _" Yes m'lord. Seen it wid' mah own eyes. De cold came when he passed by meh, and de puddle 'neath his feet froze like it were winter a'ready. I believed him mad de way his devil eyes sparked and burned wid blu' fire. I'm sure o' it!"_ He finished, fisting his trembling hands beneath the table.

The lord simply raised a fine brow, his eyes calculating and piercing. He studied the fisherman for a while, noticing the untouched food before him. The peasant flinched under his gaze, noticing the way his liege looked at his plate. He immediately grabbed the spoon and dug in, mouthing a " ah meant no disrespect m'lord" as he chewed, still the lord continued to stare at him.

The fisherman tore his eyes away from the noble and watched the two guards warily as they stood motionless behind the lord. The moment he had recovered from the initial shock of what he had seen he had immediately ran to one of the castle guards and asked for an audience with whomever would hear his story, more guards came to gather him later on, only to show him into the room where the Lord Landervale himself sat.

Lord Conrad's stoic face made him uneasy and he couldn't help but doubt his own eyes. _No, I saw wat I saw. _He tried to reassure himself. Only when he had put the spoon down that the Lord spoke again, his voice deep and gentle, yet demanding at the same time.

"_Who is this man you speak of?"_

" _T'was Madeline's boy m'lord. Madeline Bluehill. She be de lady of de Southern Belle. I dunno of his name but I seen de boy before, strong lad that one, he always carry two crates when I deliver meh fish to 'em. But a strange one too, he always be frowning and brooding that boy, never seen 'im speak too much"_

" _Was he alone when you saw him?"_

" _No m'lord, der was a girl after 'im. Ah foreigner lass, never seen her in dis part before. Pretty little thing too-" _

The fisherman hesitated to continue when the Lord leaned towards him, an elbow on the table. This made his face less hidden in the shadows and the fisherman could see how young the lord actually was. _He not be a day over twenty and five! Ladies be swooning 'round him. _His train of thought broke when he saw a corner of the lord's mouth tip up a little, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"_And did this girl do anything...unnatural too?" _The Lord whispered quietly.

"_Ah-ah dunno m'lord. Ah only paid attention to de boy"_

There was a little twitch in Lord Conrad's mouth before he leaned back again and gracefully stood, his robe swishing as he turned to leave.

"_Thank you for the information fisherman. Be assured your services won't be forgotten" _The lord said over his shoulder, advancing towards the exit.

The fisherman still had one thing on his mind. He also stood up and took a few steps towards the direction of the Lord.

"_What'll happen to 'em, M'lord?" _The words flew from his mouth in a whisper before he could stop them. Lord Conrad had still heard him, stopping by the door with two guards flanking him. His figure was shadowed but the fisherman could clearly see the deep jade of his eyes as he slightly turned.

"..._ Same thing that happens to anything evil that comes to our shores. The cold shall not touch the South again"_

* * *

_Earlier..._

An anguished scream tore out of his mouth, burning his lungs and leaving him breathless. The wolves sang along with him, howling their cries in unison with his own. His senses told him that night twisted into day and the moon shifted into the sun. The dewy grass seemed to sink beneath his feet and turn into a sinking trap of swirling sand. He almost mistook the cold for blazing and scorching heat.

His mind was in pandemonium, his body shaking from pressure and stress. Sweat broke out of him only to freeze and form a thin sheet that covered his body, only to shatter into fine ash. His fists clenched and unclenched, his teeth grinding and chattering.

Dry air filled his lungs only to come out as winter frost, freezing and unfreezing the water that he loomed over. He was at the end of the lake, trying with all he had to reign in the absolute madness that threatened to spill from him. Gray's muscles were tensed and coiled, ready to strike and destroy. He let his magic spill out of him although it did little to alleviate the absolute pain he felt all over.

His ice didn't even materialize properly, instead it fluctuated like water around him, like molten silver. One second it would appear solid and the next it would take on no shape at all. He was in so much pain that his mind could not even formulate earthly forms to shape his ice.

His eyes shifted to stare at the trembling figure a few paces from him. She had scrambled away when his blue-tinted eyes tore into her a few minutes ago, madness sparking in them. She had learned to recognize long ago whether the man standing before her was her prince or the _other. _

This was most certainly not her Gray.

Juvia's shaking hadn't stopped, her tear-filled eyes stared at him behind the curtain of hair that had fallen over her face. Her delicate hands gripped the fabric of his coat and tunic that he had discarded upon entering the clearing. She feared him, yet she stayed.

Gray used that as his anchor, used her fear to find himself once more. He was responsible for it. He had directed his anger and frustration upon her, eyeing the bruises on her neck that perfectly matched the form of his fingers.

He couldn't help it. His body needed an outlet of release and she had stepped up to touch him, leaving her body so vulnerable, so naively open to his attack. Even Juvia could not save him from the initial grips of madness. No one ever will.

There was no other choice but to fight it and wait it out. His eyes remained open, his vision clearing and his senses no longer deceitful. Gray held his palm up, watching as the trembling reduced. A heavy sigh of relief rushed out of him, his knees giving out. Gray gripped his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly and ignoring the manic voice in his head, repeating words in a loop.

_Long live the prince, long live the prince, long live the prince..._

After his encounter with the spectre, he was brought back to his wits, watching the fire-weavers and standing beside Juvia. He had panicked, racing away like a madman without bothering to respond to Juvia's calls behind him. Gray muttered curses and apologies as he shoved people aside, bumped into a fisherman's catch and other merchandise. The only though running through his mind was to get away.

From Juvia

From everything

His magic leaked out of him as he ran, his control slipping with every step. The lights faded behind his rushing figure as Gray raced to the dark woods, suppressing the screams of rage and terror. Finally stumbling onto the clearing and ripping his coat and tunic off, he unleashed his first wave of howling cries.

Juvia had appeared just a mere minute after him, out of breath and confusion in her eyes. One look at him and she had made the biggest mistake she could have done. Juvia had raced to his anguished form by the lake, her hand reaching out to touch him, only to meet Gray's mad eyes. It was too late for her to realize, his hand was already grabbing her throat, his grip vise-like and unyielding. He lifted her with ease, throwing her a few feet away without any remorse. Juvia got the message, she quickly retreated back onto a boulder and repressed her own cries into muffled tears.

It took him over an hour to finally calm down. His body started shaking again, not from stress anymore but from sheer exhaustion. He lifted his head to stare at Juvia, noticing the recognition in her eyes. Her form began to relax as she started to stand but instead he groaned and crawled to her by the boulder.

He still had a raging headache and for once Gray felt chills from the cold. Nearing her, he let his arms give out and he turned to collapsed on his back. Juvia cradled his head on her thighs, muttering apologies and words that Gray couldn't comprehend. His mind and body wanted respite, but Gray had to make sure that she was alright, that she knew how he didn't mean to hurt her, that he was sorry he had.

He lifted his fingers to rub underneath her eyes and wipe away the tears, trailing down her check to rest by the bruises that he had inflicted. She whimpered at his apology and grabbed his hand back to rest against her cheek, turning her head to kiss his palm.

"_Juvi- I know Gray, I know. It's alright, you're gonna be alright" _she mumbled tearfully. Her delicate fingers combed through his inky hair, comforting him into sleep. He could feel the heavy pull of unconsciousness take him. Gray dropped his hand and gave in.

He was woken with gentle caresses on his face. Gray was thankful for his dreamless sleep as he gingerly opened his eyes to meet the worried gaze of his partner above him. He couldn't help the wry grin that tugged at his mouth. Juvia returned it with a happy smile of her own. There were no more tears in her eyes but he could see her concern clear as day.

"_How long was I asleep" _Gray muttered as he tried to rise.

"_Just over half an hour, Juvia didn't mean to wake you" _she helped him stand with a hand firmly pressed against his back. It was getting really cold.

"_It's alright, we probably should get going" _

Gray stretched his arms above him, groaning as his muscles popped. Juvia handed him his coat, his shirt already torn beyond usefulness. Juvia was about to turn when he slipped his arms around her waist, his face burying into her neck. Her own arms came over his, leaning back into his embrace.

Gray simply held her there, both of them quite as they mulled over their own fears. She turned to him after a moment, placing her hands on his shoulders and staring up at him with both kindness and love that he kept telling to himself he didn't deserve.

The need to know that they were both alright, alive and together pushed their lips to meet in an innocent kiss that quickly turned hungry. He could've lost it all tonight. They have both been anticipating events like this, when she would not be able help him. Juvia was never the one to save him from his curse, she was by him to share it.

This was not something they could overcome with unconditional love. She had two choices, leave and never return or stay and burn in his inferno. Fortunately for Gray, Juvia was stubborn enough to leave and strong enough to stay. It always ended in tragedy for all the Ice Lords, Gray had learned the hard way that there was no escaping it. He could try all his best to control it but one way or another he would lose and the curse would live on. The only real blessing was if they found someone willing and stupid enough to love them inspite of the impending doom.

She clutched him desperately. Gray would never be able to give her anything other than his love, she would take whatever he could afford to give. His body quickly reacted to their passionate kisses, heating up and sending shivers downwards. In his mind, he had pictured taking her a million times already but tonight was different. He wanted her not out of lust but out of pure fear.

Juvia was the first to step away, her breathing ragged like his own. Her eyes mirrored his as she coyly smiled at him. Gray was nearly tempted to just disrobe where he stood and take her down with him. Taking her by the hand, he quickly led them back home.

It was by their door that he finally lost it, pulling her back into his arms and just kissing her fiercely with her body trapped between the wall and his own. Juvia responded to him eagerly, moaning in his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wantonly grinding closer to him. The fears and questions draining from her mind as Gray pulled pleasure from her body.

They would have time to talk about it later. What they needed right now was physical reassurance.

Stumbling through their room, Gray carried her with one arm, the other busy with loosening the ties of her dress at her back. Her hands were busy with tasks of their own, pressing down on his hard muscles and tugging his hair. His teeth grazed her bruises as he lay her on the bed, drawing back to slip the coat from his shoulders and lift her dress out of the way.

Skin met skin when Juvia rose to press her chest against his, taking his lips once more. Gray took his time touching her, spreading her legs and settling himself between them.

"_Gray, gray, gray" _Juvia chanted through the night, replacing the words in his head with her whimpers and moans.

That night she gave him everything.

He played her like an instrument, drawing sound after sound from her bruised lips. Rough hands touched her in the gentlest ways. Juvia knew love like she never had before. From day one they had built upon desire for each other every minute they spent together. Her skin was his canvass, telling his story and every emotion he felt. Her bruises were his madness, the slow fire in her was his desire and passion, the love bites he left were his marks of possession.

She had marked him as well, her nails digging into his back and her teeth sinking into his shoulder as they moved as one. Right at that moment of glorious pleasure, Gray was completely hers. She was awkward, clumsy and inexperienced, but Gray more than made up for it, teaching her and also learning along the way.

They never expected what would happen when they came down from pure bliss. He was the first to notice it, the shimmering of water like diamonds. He was confused at first but when he turned to look upwards, there it was, suspended water above them. Juvia had gasped at the sight, instantly dispersing the liquid almost dousing them completely if Gray had not frozen the water in mid air and tossed it aside. It turned back to water immediately.

They were a few moments of silence where in Gray thought he finally lost it.

_Did she just-? But no, it couldn't be, How could she ever have magi- _His frantic thoughts were halted when he heard her small sob beneath him. Her breathing was beginning to become erratic and her eyes never left the puddle on the floor.

"_Juvia" _He tried calling out to her to no avail. Gray shifted to hold her instead, turning her face to look into his. She saw through him, her eyes glassy and fearful. He could see her denial.

"_Juvia, love, just breathe for me, look at me" _He kissed her hard, hearing her sob again before she responded to him. Her hand gripped his bicep tightly. "_I need you to calm down okay? Look at me"_

" _Gray, I-I, I swear I didn't know. I've never done that before-I-" _He could tell by the way she spoke and the fear laced in her voice that she was scared immensely. He leaned in to press his forehead against hers, trying to express his worry in his eyes.

"_It's alright Juvia, I believe you. Magic , It-it manifests in different stages. Water is a pretty common type and it must've been triggered by your-well your- you know what I mean" _Gray tried to soothe her with little kisses on her face and neck. He could feel her breathing start to slow down but her fingers still dug into his arm.

"_Juvia is- I'm scared"_

The way she said it tore at him. He looked her in the eye and cupped her face in his hands.

"_I will teach you to use it Juvia. Water magic is for healing and life, it is not used for war. You will never have to worry about hurting anyone okay?" _He stroked her hair.

"_Your magic is gentle and it will never hurt you. Not the way my magic invades me. We will get through this together, alright? I'll keep you safe. You will learn to heal and bring life back. Never fear yourself Juvia. Never hate yourself" _She looked so conflicted, trying so hard to believe him. Her eyes still shifted back to the water and all he wanted to do was reassure her.

" _You don't need to ever worry about anyone hurting you, love. I know what you're thinking about. It doesn't matter okay? None of it matters" _He projected everything he felt for her in his words and in his eyes, stroking her face with utmost care.

"_The world may see you as a monster but believe me- I never will. If there's a monster in this world, it's me. I'm the worst of them all and I love you. You're my Juvia, magic or no magic"_

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She simply clutched at him with her small body, as if she wished to burrow herself within him. He felt her fear drain with each passing second and he kissed her hairline to let her know that he was proud. At one point he watched her hesitantly reach out towards the water, making small movements with her fingers and wrist.

He knew the basics of water magic from his schooling and he was pretty sure that all forms of magic were handled similarly. With confidence he whispered instructions in her ear as he reached out to guide her hand. Gray told her to clear her head and concentrate, to imagine the movement of the water, the form, the very molecules that comprised it. Slowly the liquid rippled until finally it lifted, drop by drop to follow the gentle swaying of her hand.

Gray turned to gauge her reaction. Juvia seemed fearful still but a small hesitant smile was on her face. He felt pride swell in his chest. He let her play with it for a minute more when he finally decided to prove to her just how proud he was. He heard her small gasp when her water solidified into ice in the form of a single rose.

"_Why'd you do that?" _She asked with a small pout, turning to face him. He chuckled at her expression and began nuzzling her cheek.

"_Because I'd like to do more interesting things to my fair lady" _He grinned at her seductively before pouncing at her, her surprised squeals slowly turning into pleasured moans.

They fell asleep after.

In the morning they'd talk about it. In the morning he would face all his regrets and fears, but just for tonight he would hold her.

* * *

_"__Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb."_  
_― Sue Grafton, I is for Innocent_

_R&amp;R_

Till the next one!


	12. Fire

So this is quite a short chapter but a bit more romantic. Danger is looming in the horizon for our prince and his lady. Enjoy! :3

* * *

He was wet as he plopped down onto the grass. His trousers stuck to him like second skin and his hair dripped water behind him when he pushed it back. Gray passed a hand through his chest, freezing the water and shattering it into fine glass to dry himself. Looking around him he spotted his satchel and retrieved an apple, cutting it up with a knife he produced from his ice.

Juvia followed a moment later, springing out of the water laughing. Her dress clung to her form and her hair plastered onto her face. She beamed at him from the lake and began wading her way to land. She sank next to him and began to hum.

"_You seem very pleased with yourself" _He muttered irritated, tossing away the peelings. They had spent the night training. Together.

"_Well ofcourse, Juvia has finally learned how to trap the mighty Gray in a big ball of water" _She said proudly, wringing her hair out. He offered a slice of the fruit to her and she opened her mouth to accept it, mumbling a thank you.

Juvia had learned pretty fast by the time they started. It had not been more than 3 moons past when they had discovered her affinity for water. Gray had meant to teach her about healing but he didn't know much about it, just the basics. What he knew was combat, fighting and defending were easy to him. He had wanted to avoid teaching her but in the end it was all he could show her.

Juvia didn't mind at all. The fear slowly ebbed away as she got to practice her power. At first she was simply afraid to do anything, that turned into hesitance until finally she discovered a whole new world of magic and sorcery. Gray had to often remind her not revel in it too much. They still didn't know the true nature of magic, whether it be hers solely or if she were just a medium.

Gray often wondered if it was simply coincidence that his magic had taken notice of her right by the time she had triggered hers.

_You better not be planning anything. _Gray silently told the being in him. He kept offering her pieces of the apple, making sure that she didn't drain herself too much. He didn't want her collapsing in the middle of the lake like the last time they practiced. Juvia had moved closer to him by then, resting her head on his shoulder.

He could feel her damp clothes against his skin and the way she shivered when the wind came. Sitting up straighter he grabbed her waist and began loosening the ties of her dress.

"_You are quite insatiable my prince" _Juvia giggled as she merely allowed him to continue what he was doing, looking up at him with her doe eyes.

Gray snorted at this but leaned into her, his breath fanning over her face. "_Don't flatter yourself princess, I'm merely making sure you don't freeze to death"_

Gray worked slowly, nuzzling Juvia's neck as he did. It had taken him quite some time to grasp his head around the notion of taking care of another human being. It used to be awkward and messy for both of them but over time it became natural. Juvia's fingers came to rub at his temples and he groaned in approval, biting her pulse point.

Juvia's smile simply widened as she lifted her legs to let the dress fall off, snuggling back into him as he grabbed his dry coat from a rock nearby and draped it over her naked form.

"_Princesses should never stay cold for long" _he smirked into her hair.

"_Juvia loves the cold" _She mumbled into his neck _"She loves it more than anything"_

It was with those words that got her moved onto his lap with her legs dangling by his side. Gray was silent as his arms encircled her and drew her tighter into him. Juvia on the other hand stroked his jaw with her fingers.

They stayed like that for a while, staring out into the lake before them with the crescent moon shining beyond the dark trees.

"_Something's coming" _Gray mumbled suddenly. Juvia wriggled in his lap to look around them, wary of the shadows.

"_What is?" _Juvia inquired, worried at how his features had lost their peace. Gray's eyes turned to look down at her, bringing his hand to brush the hair from her face.

"_I don't know" _He confessed "_But I can feel it. Something's coming and it's gonna be big"_

Tension settled over them, leaving them silent with their individual thoughts. They had always known that there would come a time when their peace was shattered. It was only a matter of waiting. Juvia hated it. She didn't want to think of a time where she was without Gray, didn't want to dwell on what would happen when he had no one to stand by him.

Juvia had only one resolve. "_Juvia will stay"_

She said it so quietly that Gray didn't understand, turning to look at her. "_What?"_

She moved to lay her forehead on his cheek. "_Juvia said she will stay. With you. No matter what happens"_

His brows furrowed with anguish. Gray always knew that she would, but to hear her say it out loud was a different matter. She was throwing away her life for him, choosing him over a future she could have. He was damned for letting her.

"_She knows that- that sometimes she cannot help Gray. That she can never save Gray. She knows that no matter how hard she tries, she will not reach him when-"_

She rubbed at her damp eyes, still refusing to look at him "_-when he is fighting with himself. But she loves her prince. Very much" _

"_And she will stay with him until the world ends. No matter what comes to tear them apart."_

Her hands balled together and she stared down at them. What use was her power when she couldn't even help the one she wanted most to? Juvia had thought that by having magic herself she would be closer to him. Closer to understanding what was happening to him. Nothing had changed though, he still had his episodes and she couldn't do anything but sit by the side lines and pray that he survived.

"_You don't know what you're saying Juvia" _She looked up at this, hurt evident in her eyes. Gray stared back at her, serious and pained.

"_You WILL leave me one day-" _she began to protest but was stopped when he grabbed her hand to rest by his heart. "- _when this doesn't beat anymore, when it doesn't recognize you anymore. When I don't know you anymore. You will leave. Do you understand?"_

He released her hand to cup her face in both of his palms. "_You will run as fast as you can and you will not look back. When you see that I do not recognize you, when I don't SEE you. You run. You leave me behind"_

"_When one of us dies, the other lives. The gods know I would gladly murder myself should you perish but I know that that is not what you want. And that is not what I want you to do when I am gone. There are two ways that I could die Juvia, two ways that I could leave you. Never forget that"_

Their foreheads were pressed together and Juvia could see his eyes so clearly, hers were already shimmering with unshed tears and small sobs fell from her lips but she nodded meekly.

"_Accept it Juvia. Don't you ever attempt to save me. Don't you even fucking think about it" _Gray emphasized before bringing her close to kiss her fiercely. "_You've already saved me more than you know" _He said before kissing her again, grabbing her bottom to bring her closer. Juvia's hands weaved into his hair and she couldn't stop sobbing while he kissed her.

"_We will survive, one way or another, alone or together. You got that?" _He said into her neck. She nodded again, kissing his temple tenderly.

"_I love you Gray" _She vowed as she clutched at him.

"_Same here, princess" _he said gruffly, nibbling at her pulse point. His hands had already gone under his coat, feeling her cool skin under his palms. One came to touch her breast, making her back arch into him. Their breathing had already gone ragged as Gray settled her down onto the grass, opening his coat to reveal her completely.

"_I'd lay waste to cities for you" _He declared as he looked at her.

She murmured his name, reaching out with both arms. "_I'd destroy everything that hurts you" _He whispered into the valley of her chest, bringing himself up to kiss her and rest between her legs. His hands worked their way around her body, touching her everywhere with his name a chant from her lips. Gray's attention came to her breasts, teasing her with his tongue and making her beg with his teeth.

"_I'd walk to my pyre if it meant I could save you" _He ground his hips into hers, groaning at her heat. Her legs came to squeeze his sides, her body thrashing with the way his fingers entered her and pleased her. Juvia whimpered and moaned under him, every sound pushing him further out of control.

His trousers came off and his flesh met hers. She cried out her release as he moved his tongue to join his fingers. Her fingers grabbed at his still damp hair, gripping him as cleaned her.

"_I'd build kingdoms in your name" _He whispered into her. Rising, he settled his whole body over her, gently covering her. Her cheeks were flushed and her legs were tight around him, ready for anything. Juvia watched him with lust in her eyes.

"_I'd only ask for you to love me in exchange" _Gray pleaded and entered her.

It seemed as if she couldn't do anything but agree as he drowned them both in heat with the rising of the sun.

* * *

He watched the city looming in the distance. The gentle waves slowly brought the ship closer and he could spot the high towers of two castles on both ends of the large island, each sporting two distinct flags. Sunlight began seeping in through the mountains, making the city glimmer and Lady Blue glow.

It had been a long journey, but his was far from ending. It had been a long time since he was back, a long time since he had set foot into land that he was banished from. It didn't matter anymore. They were at war and he needed to find the heir. A smirk made its way to his lips as he thought of how everything fit his plan so perfectly.

She found him. He opened her eyes to the world, taught her forbidden things right under the noses of the seers that were her guardians and sent her on her way to find him.

He had no doubt that she did.

_Now all I have to do is find you._

Cracking his knuckles, he shed off his coat. He could hear gasps behind him, smirking as he flexed his bare back so they could see the expanse of his tattoos. They were more runes than tattoos really, spanning the entirety of his back. They knew of him. Everyone knew of him.

The Aidan.

The Vanirasha Incarnate.

"_DEMON!" _Someone screamed behind him. His eye twitched, finding insult in the name. He turned to face them, hearing several more gasps as they saw his face, particularly his eyes.

"_I prefer the term-" _His fingers sparked and not a moment later the whole deck was in flames.

"-_Dragon" _His fangs shone as he grinned, walking backwards till he hit the rails. He looked one last time at the chaos and turned around to jump into Lady Blue.

_This is a warning to everyone in those two castles and to that little blue lady. _

_I'm coming._

_And all of you only need to do one thing-_

_Burn._

* * *

He heard something shatter and Gray was heading towards the sound at once, dropping the barrel that he was carrying. He wiped at his sweaty forehead as he moved into the kitchen, only to find Juvia frozen. Concern filled him as he watched the way her hands trembled, the dish she was holding moments ago shattered at her feet. He called out to her but she didn't even turn to look at him. Gray frowned, making his way towards her and ignoring the loud noises from the pub. His boots crushed the broken ceramic as he stood behind her.

"_Juvia? What's wrong" _ He asked, attempting to steer her attention away from the window. She didn't respond to him, repeating words under her breath.

Confusion drove him to look out into Lady Blue, wondering what had shocked her only to have his own eyes widen. Out into the sea, all the ships were burning, casting red hues onto the blue waters, and Gray could smell the stark stench of burning flesh.

"_What the hell?!"_


	13. Father

I'm sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter and enjoy! :)

* * *

This was it.

The time of reckoning had come. They no longer had to wait. It had come to them just as they asked, just as he predicted earlier on. It had come to them burning everything in its wake.

Trouble had come and this inferno was its 'hello'.

Juvia shook, steeling herself for what was about to come. She watched with grim realization, as the ships burned and the sky filled with screams, that the years ahead were going to change everything. Her hand instinctively raised itself to grab her pendant, burying the curves into her palm. The pretence was over. He had finally fulfilled his promise and had come for her, knowing that she had found the heir.

Gathering herself and letting her mind calm down, Juvia was ready. Moving before she could change her mind, she ran past Gray, the shattered remnants of the plate crushed beneath her boots. She didn't dare look at him. Two years she had been his shield, two years she had bade her time. Now was the moment to become his sword.

Her plans had changed. She wouldn't allow him to be used by power hungry immortals seeking to lay waste to the very peace they had established with their own sweat and blood.

"_Juvia! Wait_!" She ignored his frantic call, rushing to the kitchen door. She rushed past it, grabbing the wood to close behind her. It shut hard with a big thump, to be followed by a loud bang that Gray's fist made when it connected with the only thing separating them. She could feel his wild eyes searching her face for an explanation. She could feel his confusion and desperation just by how tightly his hands gripped the bars that decorated the small window carved into the door.

She shut her eyes when he tried to open it again.

"_What's goin' on Juvia? Let me out!"_ Now he was angry. Surrendering to her need to keep him out of harm's way, she raised her eyes to meet his.

She saw the spark.

Her eyes had shown him more than words ever could. She knew he saw the truth in them. She was still Juvia Trent, his lover, his best friend, his queen. But now she was also a stranger. She could see the wheels turning in his head, thinking of every possible explanation.

"_Whatever your tryin' to do, stop it this instant and let me out"_ He said with barely contained anger, not caring how the bars in his hand froze. _" I am not letting you out there alone"_

"_You should stay put for a while Gray, I'll let you out when it's safe_" She whispered to him, seeing more panic bleed into his eyes.

" _What the- No! Don't you dare Juvia!"_

She had to go before she lost the nerve. She gave him a small smile and bent to kiss his knuckles. Juvia raised her eyes to him and whispered a quick 'I love you' before she turned her back and rushed away.

"_NO! Juvia! Where are you going? What the fuck is happening? Let me out!"_

She had no doubt that he'd break down the door and follow her but she had to buy time, just enough to appease the blood lust of the man she used to call her teacher.

Smoke and panic greeted her as she stepped out of the pub. People ran past her screaming as the fires blazed behind them. Everything was bathed in a red hue and Juvia could barely make out the sky because of the black smoke that covered it.

She moved opposite to the direction of the people, making her way forward to the dock where she knew he would be.

A tear rolled down her face.

She could have prevented this if she only obeyed. This would have never happened if she simply wrote down everything Gray was and did and sent it flying back to the East were her family awaited.

Juvia never hated herself as much as she did right now.

The truth of the matter was that night that she saw Gray practicing his magic was no coincidence. She was sent to find him, sent to learn everything about the heir to the Steine bloodline, his hobbies, dislikes, actions, motives, habits. Everything.

She was tasked to write regular reports and send it back home were the seers could study him. She would wait until they would come to collect her and the heir.

She was Juvia Lockser, orphan girl and spy to the heir of the North, Prince Gray Alexander Steine.

It was supposed to be a ruse but it never happened the way they all planned it to.

On her way to the Southern Isles her ship was caught in a heavy storm that destroyed the vessel, leaving her to float aimlessly until a fisherman found her. She woke up without memories or any recollection of who she was. She spent two weeks in the fisherman's care, slowly regaining bits and pieces of her childhood. But one thing was clear to her. There was a voice that constantly filled her head, uttering over and over one phrase.

"_Go to the Southern Isles"_

The kind fisherman eventually deemed her fit to travel when she asked him to take her there. He was a kind old man without a family and with more than enough resources to take care of her, giving her what was left of his deceased daughter's belongings. Their goodbye was filled with gratitude yet it was brief. The day she got lost in the forest on her way to the market was also the day she found him. She still had no memory of her mission.

Juvia was instantly drawn to him and his power, it was comparable to a moth and a flame. She could not tear her eyes away from the spectacle so when his blue-tinged eyes met hers, she was so shocked at the madness in them that she ran.

And that was how she came to find Gray. In the two years that they had been together, little by little she began to remember. Her guilt only piled up with every piece of her mission she remembered. There were times when she just wanted to run away and leave him so that he would be safe from her.

Her nights were filled with horror at the thought of him finding out who she really was. She would stay awake beside him, looking at his peaceful face and crying softly until she fell back asleep.

She never expected to fall in love, never expected that her whole world would e changed by him. With every day she spent with him her love grew and grew as she watched his every struggle and learned everything about him. The day she told him she loved him was the day when her resolve had changed. She would not betray Gray.

She would never allow them to use him as a pawn. They could use her as long as they did not touch him.

Now she was running to do just that. She was running to meet the envoy that they had sent and prevent them from doing harm to him. Her heart shattered with the knowledge that those people burning were simply collateral damage.

She stopped when she had reached the end of the dock, only a step away from the water. She waited and looked out into the smoke-covered sea.

Everything had gone silent now. The flames still burned around her but the screams had died down.

A few moments more and suddenly a broken mast sailed above her only to land a few feet from her body. Juvia tore her eyes away from the large debris to stare at the approaching ship that seemed to be coming straight at her. It was a good thing she backed away so far as the ship's front tore into the wooden planks and caged her against a building wall.

Juvia came face to face with a mermaid made of stone staring at her with dead eyes.

"_Hello little one_" The voice purred from above her. Fear lanced into her heart as she raised her eyes to look upon her old mentor.

"_You have grown since I last set eyes on you, Juvia"_ He sank to hunch over his knees, looking at her like prey with his dragon eyes. His hair was fire just like the purgatory behind him. His finger reached out to her, gently laying upon her forehead.

"_Tell me, how's the prince doin?"_

* * *

Gray was beyond furious. How could she? Betrayal filled his mind as he kicked down the door with everything he had. Juvia had left him.

She had locked him away just as she ran to whatever danger was out there. She couldn't do that. Juvia didn't seem to understand that to put herself in danger was equivalent to chipping away at whatever control he had over himself. To forfeit her life was to forfeit his sanity.

"_Fucking woman" _He bit out as he exited the pub, keeping his eyes out for his little blue lady.

He knew it.

Juvia was hiding something from him and he had the strong feeling that he was gonna find out soon. She was acting odd, from the shattered plate to locking him in the kitchen. Juvia was clearly not herself as soon as she saw the fires.

Gray could forgive anything at this point, as long as she kept herself from being killed. He didn't care for whatever secret she had as long as she stayed by his side, alive and well.

_**Better find your woman before she gets herself killed! **_His magic sang, pushing him into deeper panic. He ran down the street towards the market, looking at every face. He began to shout when he couldn't find her two minutes later, tearing into the crowd and pushing anyone that blocked his path. He had already mistook 3 women for Juvia and had scared them so much they screamed right to his face.

"_JUVIA! JUVIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"_

_**Tick tock tick tock **_It whispered darkly in his ear. Gray had to grab the fountain ledge to keep himself from lashing out, his breathing ragged and pained.

"_Shut it" _

_**She's not who you think she is **_It taunted him endlessly. He could feel his body shiver. Gray dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

"_SHUT UP! " _Gritting his teeth, Gray struggled to calm himself. He summoned all the times Juvia had not let him down. She never lost her faith in him to control himself and she always stood by his side. Gray would do the same.

"_She's Juvia. I trust her. She doesn't need to be anything else besides alive" _

With that he raised himself, spotting the ruined ships washed into the docks.

* * *

" _Aidan " _That was all she could say. Fear was clear in her eyes as she looked up at him. His finger burned into her skin. She felt like she could die with just one push from the single digit. Juvia knew enough to understand the immense power he had. Even with her new-found magic she wouldn't stand a chance to a two century-old dragon.

"_Aw, you could do without the formalities, little one" _His voice was as she remembered, serpentine and aged with eons of wisdom His finger moved to brush an errant strand of hair away from her eyes, his grin still baring his fangs. "_Simply call me what I taught you all those years ago"_

Juvia swallowed deeply.

"_Father" _she managed with a squeak. His grin seemed to widen as he looked down upon her.

"_That's right. Now let your father help you up. You don't look comfortable there" _She was presented his open palm and Juvia hesitantly clasped it with hers. His hand burned with warmth as he lifted her with an arm encircling her waist. He jumped from the ledge to the deck of the ship, still holding her tight.

Juvia faced him full on. She could feel his eyes probing into hers, scanning her face. His grip was still strong and Juvia's hands had no place to go besides his broad shoulders were the beginnings of his tattoos appeared.

He looked not a day older than when she had last seen him. This was the man who taught her all she knew. He was the one who played with the lonely orphaned girl when she sat in the castle gardens. He was the one who prevented the well-meaning seers from forcing her into studying the art of clairvoyance and precognition that sapped away at their life sources.

He showed her magic and wonder, raised her as his till the day she was sent away.

"_We were worried about you, little one" _He finally whispered after a few moments. Juvia sighed in relief as all the malice banished from his eyes to be replaced with the kindness she was used to. She couldn't help but whimper when he moved her closer into an embrace.

"_Father" _Juvia sobbed into his shoulder. "_I'm very sorry"_

He simply stroked her back in comforting circles, letting her cry.

"_I just-just thought that you were sent to collect him and punish me"_ That was honestly what she had in her mind. With her betrayal by not sending letters, she had already deemed herself as a traitor to the people who had raised her from infancy and who had treated her like one of their own.

"_You are correct" _He simply affirmed. Juvia's body stiffened and she tried to disentangle herself from him, thinking she had fallen into another trap. He simply held her tighter, holding her head to lie still on his shoulder as he coaxed her to listen.

"_5 ships were sent to collect the heir, capture you and deal with any resistance this wretched place may present. They were all men from the castle and I did not trust them." _He shifted his weight so that they turned to face the rest of the sea were the burning ships were beginning to sink.

"_I sank all 5" _His words seared into her mind. Juvia could see the other trading ships unharmed and far away from the chaos. His hand came to move her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"_The seers did not wish for me to join the envoy. They know how I am very fond of you, little one. After all, I am the one who changed your soiled diapers when you were still an infant" _Juvia laughed at that, tears still in her eyes. His expression turned grave as he continued. "_You should know that they are not pleased with you. They probably know by now what I have done to the ships. I simply hope that you have made the right decisions"_

" _I love him, Igneel" _she whispered.

His laughter rumbled from his chest, releasing her from his hold. "_Ah love, it is always the bane of duty" _

Juvia was about to respond only to be cut off by frantic shouting.

"_JUVIA!"_

Her body twisted to search the docks until she saw his searching figure not a few meters from where they stood.

"_So that's the prince" _Igneel rumbled from beside her, causing her to turn back to him in alarm.

"_I beg you, do not harm him, Father. Please. He has done nothing wrong" _She pleaded, a restraining hand on his chest.

"_He is the reason 5 ships were sent to put you in shackles, Juvia. You do not get to live when you are the reason why my adopted daughter suffers" _His eyes bore into hers. "_Though I must say he oozes with magic" _

Igneel continued watching Gray from their place, no doubt sensing the magic within him.

"_You should stay away from him, daughter. He will bring only ruin" _He placed a hand on her shoulder, cutting off whatever she was going to say. "_I will leave you to explain to your prince. I still have to make sure no one survived. Do you have a place where you can meet me afterwards?"_

"_The big lake in the forest, East of this island" _Her mouth instantly uttered. Igneel nodded, peering once again into her face. Juvia jumped into his arms for one last hug, thanking the gods that he had not lost faith in her. A moment later and he was gone.

Juvia stood there for a moment, aware that Gray was now calling out directly to her. She stared upon Lady Blue and the sun that had began to sink. With a brave sigh she turned to face Gray just as she saw his form land onto the deck just in front of her.

She then smiled at the man she had just left behind.

* * *

When she awoke, the world was on fire."  
― _Scott Westerfield_, _Uglies_

I decided on Igneel. Natsu's gonna have his debut later. ;)

Thanks for sticking to this story. Hope to update soon.


	14. Vindication

Hello!some will probably find the scenes here redundant. This scenario will probably be the last of its kind. I guess I just like writing Juvia and Gray in these kinds of situations. Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed and for those who patiently waited. I love you guys. :)

* * *

The city bells rang ominously. The knells were deep and haunting, signalling whatever doom had come upon the peaceful island. Light was waning and the sky was colored with hues of violent and orange. The smoke had yet to clear but patches of the darkening horizon could be seen. The sea was still and calm, despite the charred debris that floated everywhere. The usual bustle of the ports halted to a deathly silence.

The city itself was a different case. Everything was still in chaos. People flocked to the plazas and the castle grounds, demanding for the gates to be opened for them. The strongholds of the two reigning families were believed to be the safest refuge. Fist pushed and banged at the massive blockades, screams and shout accompanying the thumps of their hands. Children hid behind their mother's skirts while their fathers gripped petty weapons. They were dreading an invasion.

One could barely distinguish a body from another by the way they huddled together. The palace guards had already retreated inside, relying on the heavy gates to hold back the mob. The streets were barren and silent, a perfect contrast to what was occurring in the palace grounds.

It seemed as if the uproar came to a climax before suddenly silence settled. Everyone almost seemed to hold their breaths with all their eyes on the shoreline, expecting to spot unwanted visitors. But nobody came. Not even a single person emerged.

Fog began to settle, bringing the cold with it. Slowly, people began to move away from the gates but they did not leave, opting to stay together. They would not be easily appeased.

In one of the towers of the nobles, Lord Conrad Landervale sighed in exhaustion. His hectic afternoon only worsened when the bells rang, signalling him of danger. He had immediately abandoned his scrolls, throwing open his windows to witness the destruction. He had believed for a second that war had come again, only this time it came with fire.

He held back his long hair when wind whipped past him, bringing his attention towards the commotions. His eyes narrowed at the gathered citizens. He did not understand what the ruckus was all about. He was just about to turn away when his eyes caught sight of a huge piece of wood floating by the shore. That was when he realized how badly the ports and docks had been destroyed. He could not believe his eyes when he saw what seemed to be sinking ships dangerously near his city.

He had almost panicked when a servant barged in uninvited. Conrad turned towards the intruder, ready to unleash his anger at the insolent act but the boy beat him to it.

"_My lord, the Reign requires your presence immediately!" _ The lad had said frantically, bending over to catch his breath. Conrad could even see the fat beads of perspiration running down the boy's face. The lord sneered at the mention of the council he loathed. They were useless nobles who knew nothing. The only ones he respected were the ones that belonged to his family, ones who were enlightened just like him. If there was one thing Conrad hated it was ignorance.

"_Tell me what this commotion is all about" _The lord said calmly, gripping the window sill before releasing it. He stalked towards his desk, fixing the things that he had toppled over in his haste. He refused to think of whatever doom had befallen his city.

"_The scouts believe that ships have been burned by the docks, My Lord. Foreign ones" _Conrad raised a brow at this.

"_Foreign you say. Why have I not been notified of this envoy?" _

The servant squirmed where he stood, tugging at the hems of his leather vest. "_My Lord, there has been..That is to say that.. The sea master had not drawn any contracts for the entry of the ships. He does not recall seeing them enter our waters"_

Conrad was a firm believer in excellence. He expected competence from every citizen of his city, especially ones who were tasked to protect it. Thus when he heard what the boy had said, his temper rose. He stalked towards the nervous messenger. "_Do you take me for a fool? Those are foreign warships burning out there near my city, and you tell me that our supposed sea master had not noticed them arrive?" _

When the lad said nothing, he continued. "_Execute him and find his apprentice to fill in his position, I will not have incompetent people watching our borders. Tell the council there is nothing to discuss, it is not our problem if the ships have already burned."_

Conrad walked towards the window again, looking down at the people that had gathered in front of his castle. "_Spread the word, I offer 100 gold coins to anyone who can bring us the arsonist. Tell the people it is nothing but a disturbance. One that will be dealt with. And will someone please stop those wretched bells!"_

The lord heard the door slam shut and he returned his gaze towards the sea, eyeing the chaos that had marred the blue waters. Was this a sign? A warning from the gods?

Conrad did not like to play games with fate. He would not take the fires as luck. Someone had sent those ships to his island. They had wanted something from the city. Questions floated inside his head, none of them he could answer with the facts that he knew. He hated the feeling.

He needed answers. All he knew was that this all boiled down to the infection that had rooted itself in the heart of his island, Magic.

It was time to purge his city.

* * *

Even before Juvia could utter a word, Gray's form began to tremble and a moan of pain erupted from his mouth. His from slumped down to his knees and his hands gripped and clawed at his chest. She called out to him in worry when his body lurched and spasmed. She knew better than to approach him.

She could only call out to him. Juvia could only watch as Gray seemed to struggle once again. It was clear that he was losing and this made Juvia all the more afraid. She could see the way his veins seemed to appear prominently on his arms due to his exertion. He ripped off his tunic, the sound making her cover her mouth with a hand just to keep herself from sobbing out loud. It pained her to know that she had been the cause of his distress.

His muffled screams had died down, only to turn into chuckles that grew louder and louder until his laughter had turned hysterical. Juvia's panic grew tenfold. She sank to her knees in front of him, moving as far as she dared. Her hand reached out to touch him, hesitating over his shoulder.

"_Gray" _She said weakly. "_Gray, it's alright"_

When his laughter abruptly stopped, she knew she was in trouble. Before she could retreat, she noticed his deep breathes, causing her hand to twitch. She backed away slowly. She had almost retrieved the appendage when Gray's hand shot outwards, catching her fingers in a death grip. He raised his eyes and Juvia knew that there would be pain to come in the next few moments.

Mocking eyes stared back at her, his mouth tilted into a grimace. His skin felt like granite against her own, unlike the comforting coolness of her lover's touch. She could see the malice that lit his gaze, making her shiver in fear. She thought herself foolish for letting her emotions get the best of her.

"_You don't know how long I've waited to meet you, little trickster" _The entity spoke with Gray's voice although it would have been impossible to catch anything but darkness and evil in his tone. Juvia tried wrenching her hand free, moving away as much as she could without speaking a word. She did not want to acknowledge this creature by speaking to it.

Her attempts proved futile as Gray began pulling her towards his tensed body, his smile growing wider and wider. Her fingers began to hurt really bad and Juvia winced when she was dragged under him. Her body slammed hard against the wooden deck and finally she cried out in pain. Gray loomed over her, trapping her with his arms braced beside her head.

"_This boy would forgive you in a heartbeat. What a joke" _The spectre laughed without mirth before he turned serious. Gray's eyes spoke of threats and pain as he lowered himself to stare directly into her own. "_You should be punished, like the little witch that you are. He may be able to turn the other cheek but I-" _His chest rumbled with laughter before he continued. "-_I have issues with being betrayed. You see, traitors often go to the deepest parts of the underworld and I can tell you that it's not an inferno down there. It's something much, much more painful. Do you know what it is?"_

Juvia trembled as she shook her head, clutching her injured hand to her chest. Gray bent further and whispered in her ear.

"_Ice"_

Juvia felt the wooden panels beneath her freeze, making her shivers worse. She could see the white mist from the ice beneath her, the tendrils rolling up towards Gray's face. She tried to move but found herself trapped by the unforgiving cold of her prince's element. Gray's breathe moved over her cheek, frost forming on her skin as he spoke.

"_Ice so cold that it burns you until you are left numb. Ice that leaves you without control of your body as you are split apart. Piece by piece. Until there is utterly nothing left of you. Ice that freezes even your soul, trapping it forever in a glacial cage. It's a prison, little one"_

"_And I'm pretty sure there's a pretty little cage down there with your name etched on it" _

Juvia's shivers turned into seizures as the cold literally began seeping into her body, shutting down all her motor control. She could barely speak a word with the way she choked on her own breath. Her eyes could only stare pleadingly into her lover's cruel ones, begging for his forgiveness. Tears instantly froze on her skin, and Juvia's fingers twitched as she tried clawing away the ice surrounding her to no avail.

This was it. She would die without his forgiveness, without his reassurance that he still believed in her. Juvia thought that she deserved nothing less. Her heart beat uncontrollably, whether it be from the ice or form her sorrow, she did not bother to know.

Gray would remember her as a traitor, a girl who had earned his trust only to sell his secrets to whoever desired them and his power. Juvia would be a mere pawn next to him, a king. She would not be his lover and his mate. She would not be his queen.

All hope died from her eyes when she began to feel blood trickle from her nose and mouth. Juvia tried one last time to break free, knowing she couldn't. Her body lurched with one final effort until it stilled. Her consciousness was the last to fade. Gray's eyes were the last thing she saw and his giggles the last thing she heard before the ice and the dark swallowed her whole.

* * *

His eyes followed the beautiful red liquid. He watched as it trailed downwards over a canvas of pale white skin and frost. Gray had never felt so much peace. He felt utterly relaxed, as if all his problems had suddenly vanished. His gaze moved over the still figure beneath him, tracing the contours of her face with his finger. She was so beautiful in the ice.

She even looked peaceful and still. Gray smiled, thinking that it suited her very much. His euphoric mind appreciated her blue hair embezzled with snowflakes. She looked like a nymph caught in the blizzard. His attention focused on the red liquid again before finally moving to her eyes.

Gray frowned at them. They looked much to dull for him. He thought of the way she looked at him, full of joy and admiration. That was how he wanted her eyes to be, yet they did not match his beautiful nymph. He missed the light in them. He wondered why she looked at him like that.

"_Too bad I can't ask her" _He found himself whisper.

Realization slowly took hold of him and Gray felt his mind sharpen with each passing second. The haze lifted and Gray felt his body shake at the sight of the woman under him. Panic and dread attacked him as he slowly began to understand what he had just done.

He screamed in agony.

Gray's tears were the first to land on her, mixing with her blood. His hands soon followed, shaking viciously and frantically melting away the ice that had caged her body. The painful sounds he made sounded foreign to his ears but all he could hear was silence and the absence of Juvia's heartbeat. Gray's eyes never left hers, helplessness washing over him as Juvia remained still even with all the ice gone.

He couldn't help but scream louder. He gathered her in his arms, keeping all of her tightly pressed to him, giving her all the warmth he could muster. Gray cursed himself repeatedly, unable to form coherent words as the gravity of what he had done slowly sunk into his mind.

He had been there the whole time. He had watched in a daze as the evil inside him taunted her and trapped her under his ice. Gray had been left weightless, his mind had not been able to comprehend what was happening. It was only when he saw the dead look in her eyes that his senses had come rushing back to him.

His body trembled with all sorts of emotion, desperation being the most prominent. He brought his hands to her face, cradling it tenderly with his palms. Once again, Gray looked into her eyes, the pain doubling when he saw the same lifeless gaze.

"_Juvia" _he called out to her desperately. "_Come back to me"_

"_Please" _He sobbed, gripping her closer. " _Please!"_

He angrily wiped away the blood on her skin, bringing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

"_Don't leave me Juvia. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" _He whispered brokenly against her cold lips. It seemed as if all he could do was hold her close and beg. Every sorrow he had ever felt paled in comparison to what he was feeling now.

Perhaps this was their fate all along.

That was when Gray's mind began to descend. He would not accept this. He couldn't. He would be damned if he let his only salvation leave him. Mustering all the strength left in him, Gray channeled all the magic and power that he had into her. He ignored the blinding static that invaded his mind, the sign that his spectre was trying to break free again. Gritting his teeth, he continued feeding magic into her system, not caring if it took form his life source.

He felt as his body was at the precipice of passing out yet his determination never withered.

"_Never again Juvia" _He whispered reverently to her, leaning his forehead against hers. He felt a jolt as her magic began to respond to him. He almost sobbed in relief when Juvia's calming essence weakly brushed up against his. Holding her closer, Gray doubled his efforts. Juvia's body began to thrash and lurch but he held her steady against him. Her body had been suddenly forced to revive itself.

Gray stared deep into her eyes, pleading to see any sign of her light. He would stay here and wait as long as he could just to witness the life return to her gaze.

"_Come on, Juvia. Come back to me." _

Her mouth opened and let out a strangled wail, letting him know that she was in pain. Gray persisted. He would rather have her feel pain than nothing at all.

He would break her mind before he let her die.

* * *

She woke up to agony. Every fiber of her being was on fire. Juvia could not help the strangled sob she made as she was forced back into the world of the living. Her eyes had cast upwards and immediately, torrents of rain poured down on them. The water soothed some of her pain but the damage done to her mind would take much longer to heal.

Juvia's body still trembled from the cold and she felt two strong arms close around her, pushing her further into the warmth of another. Her mind did not register Gray's words but she could sense his relief and tension from the way he held her.

Memories of what happened flooded her mind and Juvia's eyes widened. Immediately, she tried pushing against his chest. The little strength she had was not enough to release herself but she could feel Gray notice her actions. It only seemed to agitate him further as he held on to her more tightly, pressing his face into her neck.

"_Let Juvia go" _Juvia's voice came out in a rasp as she weakly tried to get away. "_Please"_

"_Don't count on it, princess. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again" _His voice was tired but the way he held on to her spoke otherwise.

"_Gray" _She sobbed. "_Please don't do this. Don't allow Juvia to live knowing what she has done"_

Gray slightly straightened and stared at her. "_What makes you think that I care about any of it? You are here and you are alive. That is all that matters to me right now. This changes nothing"_ He gently pressed a kiss to her hairline, whispering how afraid he was.

Weariness and shame made Juvia's body slump against his, unable to cry out in grief she opted to clutch her head. "_It changes everything, Gray. I BETRAYED you. Juvia kept secrets from you when you held nothing back. She lied straight to your face so many times" _

"_Listen to me Juvia" _Gray's voice turned hard. He harshly tugged her head up to look at him when she stubbornly kept her face hidden. "_We will talk about this later. Right now, my main concern is keeping you alive and safe. I know you think you're worthless but to me, you are everything. So whether you like it or not, you are going to stay by my side. Do you understand?"_

She was about to protest when Gray kissed her hard. His lips were cold against hers but Juvia instantly melted into him, accepting all his anger and frustration. She was still undoubtedly afraid but it seemed as if Gray was hell bent in keeping her warm and alive.

Juvia knew her self-loathing was justified but for now, she couldn't help but feel happy that her prince still had faith in her. Reaching for his hand, she held it against her chest where her heart lay, closing her eyes as she felt the organ beat stronger with every second under his touch. She allowed a small smile as she looked back at him again, taking in the features of a man who was just simply exhausted.

Gray retrieved both their hands and kissed the back of hers, still staring at her. He gathered her in his arms once again, standing slowly. They surveyed the area around them, taking of the deserted streets and the silent port. Juvia sighed tiredly and leaned against Gray's strong shoulder, letting herself slumber.

Gray's eyes studied her, keeping in mind how adamant she was at staying dead. He would just have to convince her to live. She still didn't seem to understand what she symbolized in his life. Gray was eager to give her all the assurance she needed. Turning his back to the desolation, Gray slowly made his way back home with his queen safe and alive in his arms.


	15. Saturnine

Hi everyone! It's been a pretty long time since I updated again. I'm sorry for that. I have to say I really missed writing these stories. Thank you very much for patronizing this story and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

It was only by his immense determination and will that Gray succeeded in carrying Juvia back to the Southern Belle. The stairs was also conquered by his stubbornness as his body simply refused to take a step further. Groaning quietly at the stiffness of his muscles, Gray made his way into their bedroom. He deposited the slumbering lady in the bed and took a moment to remove her shoes and damp dress. He looked tiredly at her unmoving form and decided that she was still too pale for his liking. Stripping down to his undergarments, Gray padded silently towards their tiny restroom. Through the years, Madeline had allowed them to renovate their home little by little. They now had enough space for a few chairs and a dining table, a small kitchen and a restroom.

He grabbed a clean rag and shoved it under running water. He squeezed the extra liquid and made his way back to Juvia. Careful not to disturb her, he gently ran the cloth over her body and face, reverently cleaning her skin from any dirt or dust. In truth, he also wanted to remove every bit of frost that had attached itself to her. Gray would never forget what she looked like encased in his ice.

He hoped he would never have to see her in it again.

Juvia gave a dreamy sigh as she slightly curled into herself. Gray simply smiled at how she seemed to look immensely better. There was a slight redness to her cheeks and he took it as a good sign. He stroked her cheek and with one last wipe on her forehead, Gray stood to return the rag.

Upon stepping on the threshold of their bathroom, Gray glanced at the mirror.

What he saw immediately halted his steps. The damp cloth that he held dropped to the floor. Seconds passed and yet the searing image still burned into his mind. Gray held his breath, his fists clenched slightly. He definitely saw _something._

Deciding to get it over with, he backtracked and bravely gazed upon his reflection.

It was still his face and his body, but there was a stark difference, one that made his heart race. One of his eyes shined crimson red. His arm and parts of his torso displayed strange marks that looked like burnt flesh, black as night.

He looked like _it._

Like the spectre. Like the demon inside him. The only difference was that his magic had gaping holes for eyes, but the black marks and the way it all looked sinister, it was definitely the _other _Gray.

He swallowed deeply, raising a shaking hand to touch the other half of his face. His mind throbbed painfully, trying to comprehend the sudden onslaught of changes. Flesh almost met flesh, that was until he blinked, and the image was lost. His face was back to normal. There were no marks, no red eye.

He stared at himself for almost a minute, blinking and gaping. Gray could not decide if his fatigued mind had simply conjured images or if it really was his skin that was marred by the strange marks. He drew nearer to the mirror, examining every inch of his face.

A groan from the bedroom shook him out of his stupor. Gray glanced one last time at his image, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He decided not to dwell on it any longer, his mind might have just been playing tricks on him. After taking care of the cloth and washing his face, Gray returned to a shivering Juvia. She was now fully curled into a tight ball, whimpering at the cold. Gray quickly pulled down the covers and joined her, grabbing her small body and drawing her into his warmth. Juvia seemed to like it better, giving a soft sigh.

Gray took a moment to study her face, trying to convince himself that he had not lost her. He had come close to it, but he had brought her back. He gently kissed her hairline, silently promising to take better care of her and to fully understand who she was. Gray closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Gray groggily woke up to someone shaking him on the shoulder. He groaned at the sharp pain at his temple and directed bleary eyes to the woman who was trying to wake him. Gray glanced at the curtains, taking note of how it was still dark outside before raising a brow questioningly at Juvia.

"_It's still early, Juvia. Go back to sleep" _He mumbled as he yawned. His body still felt heavy and his mind was no better. He laid back down and attempted to return to his slumber.

"_Wake up Gray, we need to go" _Juvia whispered as she continued to rouse him from sleep. She clambered towards him until she was lying on his chest. Juvia reached up with cold hands, placing them on his cheek.

"_Gray, we need to go now. He's waiting" _She tried again. Juvia began to lightly kiss the exposed skin of his chest, effectively making it harder for Gray to close his eyes.

"_Huh? " _Gray questioned, trying to comprehend her words.

"_Go where? And who's he?" _Gray finally raised himself slowly, taking Juvia with him. He had an arm wrapped around her waist as he propped himself up into a sitting position with her in his lap. He studied her face in the moonlight. She looked even better now. Juvia sported her usual paleness but some of her color had returned and her eyes seemed sharper and more focused. Once again, she laid her hands on his cheek, stroking his jaw.

"_We need to go to the lake Gray. Father is waiting" _She said gently. Before he could even speak, she continued. "_Juvia knows that Gray probably wants an explanation. And don't worry, Juvia will explain. But right now, there is someone waiting for us and he can tell Gray everything he needs to know about what is happening"'_

Gray wanted to ask more questions, but decided against it. As much as he wanted to keep her safe and warm in their bed, it seemed important to his lover that they meet this person. He didn't even know how Juvia came in contact with the man but if Gray had to guess, he was probably the reason why Juvia ran out on him earlier. With his curiosity peaked, Gray hesitated for a while before finally giving a nod.

Juvia was about to release herself from his grip when he pulled her back. His arms tightened around her waist, counteracting her ascend. She looked at him questioningly but Gray simply kissed her jaw as he brought her closer to him. Gray wanted to feel her. He wanted to be able to look into her eyes and see no fear or pain. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her at peace. He drew her in further until their faces where inches apart. Heat settled upon them as Gray felt her soft form mold perfectly to his hard body. Her blue hair fell in waves, framing her face. He pushed them back with both hands, looking up at her. He placed a finger at the center of her forehead, slowly tracing every feature of her face. Gray followed his finger with his eyes, taking in everything. She seemed patient as she allowed his simple touch. He gave a small chuckle when a blush bloomed on her cheeks. Gray only stopped when he reached her pink lips, looking back up to see her expression. Juvia was looking at him with the same longing he had for her. Both of them seemed to gravitate towards each other before finally sealing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Juvia's arms encircled his neck, slanting her head to kiss him deeper. Gray moaned and followed suit. He stroked her chin, asking her to open her mouth for him. Once she did, he gently pushed his tongue into her warm cavity, meeting with hers. His hand settled on her sides, caressing every inch of skin bared to him. Juvia pushed herself towards his body, making Gray lean back against the headboard. It seemed like he hadn't kissed her like this in ages. Their bodies were flushed against each other, chest against chest, racing heart against racing heart. Gray gripped her waist tightly as he ground his hips against hers, letting her feel his need. Juvia gasped at the sensation and met his thrust with her own. The flimsy garments that separated them did nothing to alleviate the pressure and heat that radiated off both of them. Their kiss escalated into a feverish dance, their tongues colliding and twining. Juvia's fingers sank into his hair and into the base of his neck. They continued to grind against each other, unable to help themselves.

They kissed desperately before finally slowing down into an almost lazy rhythm. Juvia began to draw away but Gray continued to peck her lips. She pushed lightly against his chest with her tiny hands before he finally let her go.

"_Okay, okay, I'm done" _He grinned wryly at her while Juvia smiled sweetly in return. Once their bodies settled, they dressed quietly and made their way out. Gray held out his hand for her at the bottom of the stairs and Juvia took it happily, intertwining their fingers. They began to jog towards the forest, wary of anyone who would see them. As they entered into the cover of the trees, Juvia released his hand, walking a few steps ahead. Gray let her be, sensing that she wanted to say something. He watched her back, thanking the gods over and over that he had not lost her.

They were only a few minutes away from the lake when she finally turned to him. Her eyes were trained to the ground and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. Gray made a move towards her but she only distanced herself. He stood his ground and waited. Juvia's hushed tone permeated the cold night air as she opened her mouth.

"_Juvia would like to say three things. First, she wants Gray to know that she is incredibly sorry for everything. Gray had put trust in her and yet she was lying the entire time. She knows that she does not deserve anything from Gray but Juvi-I am grateful that Gray still allows her to be in his presence."_

Juvia took a deep breath, looking more assured and confident in her words. "_Second. Juvia wants Gray to know that nothing has changed for her. She still loves her prince. I still love you. The entire time that she had lied to Gray about her identity, she has never lied about loving Gray."_

"_And third. Gray is going to meet someone who is very important to Juvia. He is the key and constant to her past and to her identity. Gray needs to prepare himself for whatever he is going to hear tonight and Juvia apologizes in advance. She never wanted to keep any of this from Gray. He should also know that father is not human. He is aware of Gray's magic for he possesses it too. He was the one Juvia was talking about when she first met Gray. He is Aidan, he is fire, he is immortal, and he is the one who raised Juvia."_

Juvia made his way towards him and took one of his hands into her smaller ones. "_Juvia think he might be able to help" _Her eyes shined with hope and unease. It was as if she was afraid to have any thought about curing him only to be disappointed if they found none. Gray held up his hand and stroked the lines that formed around her eyes, reassuring her.

He said nothing. Gray was processing everything she had just said, surprisingly calm over the situation. Gray had always known that hoping to find a solution to his demon was often pointless. It was still no different. He would not expect to find a cure after tonight.

He also thought about finally meeting someone besides Juvia who was like him. He didn't know what to make of the situation but Gray prepared himself for anything. He squeezed Juvia's hand and smiled at her, a sign that he had understood and accepted everything that she had said. He drew her in for a short kiss before letting go and allowing her to lead.

They moved forward towards the lake.

* * *

Aidan was indeed immortal as Juvia had said. The first time Gray saw him as they entered the clearing, he thought of how young this man looked. Gray did not expect this when he though of meeting Juvia's father. The image that he had in his mind was destroyed when he saw the man. His face and body screamed of virility and youthfulness. He looked to be only a few years older than them. The second thing Gray saw was the immortal's eyes.

It was one of the rare moments when he had actually felt fear. The moment Juvia's father laid eyes on him, everything seemed to fade away. His eyes were incredible. Gray couldn't help but feel like a target. He felt like he was prey being stalked by the predator. He could not distinguish what color the man's eyes were for it seemed like every color known to man was present in those orbs. His gaze was equally fascinating and terrifying at the same time. It struck like lighting, peering into Gray's eyes as if to tear his soul layer by layer.

The immortal didn't seem surprised to see him so Gray composed himself as they drew nearer. Juvia was ahead of him and she stopped at a respectful distance. Gray saw a softer glance thrown towards the girl before the man's eyes quickly directed to him again. Unexpectedly, he was the first to speak.

"_So this is the spawn of Demonbane" _The immortal drawled, tilting his head at Gray. "_I don't have expectations for your kind but as far as I am concerned, you are no ordinary human, boy."_

Gray sighed internally, it seemed that Juvia's father had no desire to make pleasantries. Juvia frowned at her father. "_Please try to be nice, Father"_

The man simply snorted at this and waved a hand as if to erase the comment.

"_You are right. I am descended from the Ice Lords and I am not..normal" _Gray affirmed. Juvia took his words as a cue before grabbing his hand and bringing him closer to the other man. Gray could do nothing but follow. They were only a few feet away before Juvia stopped. She beamed up at the dragon before presenting him with Gray's open palm.

"_Father, this is Juvia's betrothed, Prince Gray Alexander Steine of the North" _Juvia blushed as she said 'betrothed', glancing up shyly at Gray. She then proceeded to Aidan's side, grabbing his hand as well. She grasped both of their hands in hers before clasping them together in a tight hold. "_Gray, this is my father, Vasi Igneel Zanxus, the Vanirasha Incarnate, the fire dragon of old and the Aidan"_

Gray politely shook the other man's hand, taking note of its unusual roughness and warmth. Juvia's father also nodded at him, never taking his serpentine eyes off him.

"_I believe that it is my duty to make sure that you do right by my daughter. I do not know what your intentions are for Juvia, but all I know is that you are a disgraced prince with no castle nor army. Your house has been hunted and eradicated from this world. You are alone without anything of worth to give. And you seem to have a curse placed on your unfortunate soul. You have nothing for her. All this time and you do not even know her fully. You are the last person I would entrust my daughter to, but alas, she has chosen you. I am positive you wish to speak of Juvia's heritage and mission as well as what I may do for you, Prince of the North" _Igneel said.

Gray ignored the pain that the man's words stirred inside his chest. He did not like being reminded of his nonexistent house, but Gray remained calm. He answered as honestly as he could. "_Again, you are correct. I have nothing to give Juvia save my life. I am only a prince in title and in blood. I am not wealthy and I cannot give her everything that she desires. But I am not giving her up. Juvia can choose freely but if she wishes to stay with me, then I will need her, forever. There will be no letting her go. But if she wishes to leave, then I release her, regardless of how much I would suffer. I have nothing but devotion to give and I will give it entirely and solely to her. I do not care of her past. Juvia matters too much for me to shun her just because of it. Even if she betrayed me, it was not her intention. I will still want her no matter what" _He looked at the girl beside the dragon, willing her to listen to his words. Juvia simply smiled at him, her eyes clear with relief and happiness.

"_I also do not expect any cure, Igneel"_ Gray finished smoothly. Igneel's laughter rang out as they released each other's hands.

"_Such pretty words for a prince. You simply get more interesting. I commend you for your loyalty and for putting my daughter in such high regard. It is almost dragon-like. " _His tone turned a little more menacing " –_but I will not forget that you are the cause for many of her pains. In normal situations I would not hesitate to kill you but since I am a father who is bound to protect his daughter's well being and feelings, I will refrain from doing just that. But mark my words, boy, if you ever cause her harm again, you will know what real magic feels like. Do you understand?" _

Gray nodded immediately. "_I do and I agree completely. When that time ever comes, I will even deliver myself to you if need be" _

Igneel seemed extremely satisfied with the notion. "_I'll take your word for it, prince." _

Igneel turned to Juvia. "_Be at ease __daughter. It is still your choice if you wish to be with him. You deserve to find happiness, and if this is the man who gives you that then I will not complain. At least he is not some bratty lord or else I will have to re-educate you all over again. I only want you to be satisfied and to be safe, I owe your mother that much. But that is another story for another time. I give you my blessing, although we have to do something about that demon of his" _He turned back to address Gray. "_As for your..condition. I must say I have never seen anything like it"_

This peaked Gray's attention, listening closely to every word. He was glad that Igneel didn't force his daughter to stay away from him. He didn't know what he would do if that ever happened.

_Probably fall on my knees and beg her to stay. _

"_If you are familiar with the old tongue, you will understand that in my name, Vasi means king. And I was a king once, many eons ago. In all my centuries, I have seen many things. Witnessed many wars and many battles. I have seen creatures straight from the depths of hell . But I must say, I have never laid eyes upon such a disgusting and vile creature as the one I see in you, boy. It is alarming"_

_**Trying to get rid of me eh'? **_ The voice permeated into Gray's mind. Immediately his hand rose to clutch at his temple. Gray was in no position to supress his demon if it decided to come out. He was too exhausted and drained to do so. He cursed at his display of weakness in front of Juvia's father. His woman hurried to his side, placing a calming hand against his chest. Igneel simply raised a brow.

"_So it speaks" _Igneel drawled out. Gray's head snapped up, his eyes wide and alert. He stumbled a step but JUvia was there to prevent him from falling.

"_You can hear him?" _He couldn't believe this. No one had ever known the voice of the being inside him. Even Juvia could not hear the spectre, it was always only him. Igneel drew closer, staring down at him. His unusual eyes blazed with something Gray could not fathom. He looked ready to devour souls.

"_Oh I can do much more than hear it, young man, in fact, I am looking at its horrid face right now"_

_**FINALLY! Someone fun to play with. **_The spectre laughed. Gray felt nauseous, besides being extremely tired, he had just used a lot of his magic to do a miracle which was to revive Juvia, making him physically weak. Gray didn't regret it one bit but he wished that he had his strength to at least stand by himself. He clutched at Juvia's hand on his chest, digging both of their appendages into his racing heart.

"_What's happening father?" _Juvia voiced out loud. Her concerned eyes never left his strained face. Juvia didn't seem to be afraid that Gray would hurt her again.

"_The 'thing' is taking advantage of your lover's state. It is trying to overwhelm him. The boy does not have enough control as of the moment and it is most likely that he will lose. What have you done to exhaust your magic, prince?" _Igneel demanded. Before Gray could speak, Juvia answered for him. She stared steadily at her father.

"_He saved my life"_

That seemed to be an acceptable reason for the immortal as he nodded. Igneel stepped forward, silently asking Juvia to move aside. SHe only steeped away but did not relinquish her touch on Gray's chest. Igneel grabbed Gray's head in both his hands, his thumbs digging into his temples. "_If I ask nicely, would you come out and play?"_

Gray choked on a scream. He felt like his head was going to be split into two as Igneel did something to him. He could hear Juvia's load gasp as she drew closer back to his side. It felt like something was teasing his mind, unraveling it slowly. Gray muffled back his shouts and bore the invasion. His body shuddered violently and he reached out towards Juvia, seeking her comfort. He felt Igneel's hands draw away but the pain still lingered. Gray felt Juvia's body hold him upright. He instinctively clutched at her waist, resting his aching head against her shoulder. Gray's tired eyes raised beyond Juvia's shoulder. His gaze focused on Igneel, only to widen at the image.

The immortal was standing tall, and clutched in his grip, a chuckling shadow with hollow eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	16. Equivalent Exchange

I kinda felt bad for how long I've been inactive on this site. I know how frustrating it is when authors just take sooo long to update. So with a guilty conscience, I decided that I should update again to make up for it. I hope my readers still feel excited enough for this story. I feel like I owe it to them to do my best to update regularly. This is a bit longer than the other chapters so I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Indeed nothing could have prepared him for this. Juvia had done well by warning him beforehand. Gray would have never thought that it was possible to be separated from whatever lurked within him. Igneel must've been extremely powerful to draw it out of him. It had felt like months had passed since he had last seen the spectre. It was during the island's festival that he had last glimpsed his demon, when it had taunted him with his mother's screams, with harming Juvia, and with its parting words.

_Long live the prince. _It had said. The words still made Gray shudder in disgust. He remembered how he lost control of himself and his magic, running away from the plaza and from Juvia. It had only wanted to mock him and his heritage. It wanted to remind Gray of what he didn't have and what he had yet to lose.

The notion still unsettled him a bit. If Juvia was what it was pertaining to then it would have to think again. Gray would fight till his last breath to keep her by his side. Drawing what was left of his strength, Gray unsteadily stood straighter, still keeping a hand on Juvia's hip. He felt awed and confused by what Igneel had just done yet extremely wary of the thing he had extracted from Gray's body.

It seemed like nothing was happening. Igneel held it with a strong grip, his tattoos being emphasized by the strain of his muscles. He stood tall at the end of the lake, holding the spectre up effortlessly. The demon on the other hand, simply kept chuckling as if it knew something they didn't. Gray's frown deepened.

"_Is Gray okay?"_ He heard Juvia whisper under him. Her hand remained supportive against his back, the other one steadying his heaving chest. She looked at him with worried eyes. Gray was a little surprised that she wasn't as intrigued as him by what Igneel had done. She probably knew from the beginning that Igneel would attempt something like this. He gave her a shaky smile and tightened his grip around her waist.

"_I'll be fine" _His voice came out rough. Gray wanted to go back to their bed, hold Juvia close to him and sleep until the world ended. Of course he had a lot of questions for her, but all he wanted to do was reassure himself that they were still together. They were alive, breathing and still very much in love. Gray swallowed deeply at how easily he admitted that to himself. Juvia nodded at his reply and turned her attention back to her father and the being.

Now it seemed like they were conversing. Igneel was holding it closer to his face now. He was snarling something under his breath, baring his sharp fangs at the demon. It only screeched in laughter at whatever the dragon had said, throwing its head back as its body quaked. Dark tendrils seemed to vanish before reappearing again, in time with its laughter. The spectre then lolled its head to the side as if its neck was broken, staring at Gray and Juvia. It opened its mouth and grinned.

_**Did you like your cage, little witch? **_Again it chuckled in glee, keeping its eyes trained on the lady beside the weakened man. Gray immediately pushed Juvia behind him, stepping forward to shield her from its gaze. Even in his state, he would try his hardest to protect her. Gray didn't like it looking at Juvia. He definitely did not like it threatening her.

It seemed Igneel did not appreciate it too. The dragon's grip tightened further, choking whatever sound the demon made. It only seemed to amuse it further as more dark tendril quivered. Its eyes never left the couple.

_**I let you see the future, dear prince. Remember that. **_

"_You showed me NOTHING!" _Gray snarled, squaring his shoulders and tightening his fists. "_If you ever do that again, I will not rest until I find a way to destroy you" _He promised vehemently. Gray was tired and he was angry, but he meant every word. It looked at him unimpressed.

_**Not unless I break you first.**_ The spectre said deadpanned. As if nothing had just transpired, it turned back to look at the dragon holding its form. _**So this is the mighty Igneel. No wonder I didn't recognize you. You're just so... old. **_

"_Have care how you speak to me demon. I may be eons older than any of you but my magic is far beyond anything that you can comprehend" _Igneel said calmly.

_**Yeah, yeah, dragons are immortal and powerful and all. But that does not mean you're invincible. You have long lives, but you can be hurt. You may be impervious to sickness and disease, but you can be killed.**_ It laughed at the dragon's face. _**It only takes a single moment to bring you down.**_

Igneel's face relaxed, his anger dissipating as he regarded the formless creature. _" You come up with such absurd things. Yes, we can be killed, but it would take more than a moment to kill us." _Igneel's head cocked to the side. "_Is that what this is? You are envious of those who have life? Is that's why you try to overwhelm the boy so you can have his form and live in a body? You are a mere parasite. You need hosts to survive and you hold neither shape nor form. I may have never seen your kind before but I can tell you this. I have never pitied any creature as much as I do you" _

This seemed to anger it. Shivers ran down Gray's spine as the temperature dropped to something even he could not bear. Juvia huddled closer to his back, clutching his shirt in her hands. The lake froze over, a fine sheet of ice replacing it. Igneel's hand retracted immediately, releasing it from his hold. The dragon crouched in a defensive position, his muscles strained and fangs bared. The spectre remained unmoving. It did nothing to flee. Its eyes were trained on the immortal, hollow eyes burrowing into serpentine ones.

_**You will rue the day you looked down on me, Grandpa.**_

It said simply. It turned towards Gray and Juvia.

_**And you will regret ever meeting your queen, little prince, when you see her again in the ice. **_With that it disappeared. Gravity seemed to slam down upon them as Gray and Juvia were brought to their knees by an unseen force, only Igneel remained upright, although it could be seen that his shoulders were strained and his feet created craters on the ground.

Something forced its way into Gray's body, sucking all the air out of his lungs. It overwhelmed him for a moment, before dissipating completely. He shakily recovered and dragged Juvia to stand with him. The spectre had returned to its host. Gray felt it lurking once again within him.

Looking down at his chest, Gray examined himself. The marks were there again, just like the ones he had seen in the mirror earlier. He heard a gasp in front of him and his eyes shot up to look into Juvia's.

Her face showed shock and concern as Juvia's eyes bore into his. Gray thought she would be appalled by the sight of him but Juvia made no move to draw away. Her hand came up to touch his face. Gray already knew what she saw. The red eye. Her finger almost touched his skin until another hand shot out and tore her hand away from his face.

Igneel gripped Juvia's appendage, releasing it after a moment. He sneered at the markings as he raised a clawed hand to move Gray's shredded tunic aside to get a better look.

"_Either of you should refrain from touching these when they appear" _He rumbled, looking back up at Gray's face, examining the single red eye. "_These are cursed marks formed by dark magic" _

There was a moment of clarity in Igneel's eyes before he suddenly gripped Gray's upper arms, a serious look on his face. "_What have you done, boy?" _He snarled. Gray was surprised at his outburst, unable to speak. When Gray remained silent, he shouted. "_TELL ME! These marks appear when forbidden magic has been committed. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE!?"_

Juvia's hand came to rest on her father's tense shoulder. "_Father, please calm down. Let Gray go and Juvia will explain." _She said hastily. Igneel's eyes bore further into Gray's before finally releasing him. He turned towards his daughter, waiting for an answer.

"_Gray- he- uhm- as Juvia said earlier, he saved her life. The spectre killed Juvia and trapped her with ice. When Gray regained control, he revived Juvia. She doesn't know how but Juvia felt like magic was being poured into her body" _She said quickly. Juvia rushed back to Gray's unmarked side, helping him stand straight. Igneel seemed to contemplate as he muttered words quickly in the old tongue, staring at Gray's marks.

"_I had to do it" _Gray defended. If he had a choice, he would do it over and over again if it meant keeping her with him.

"_Death is not something to be played with, prince. You have set into motion things that cannot be undone. By taking her life back from death you have damned both of your souls. I should have not let the demon return to you. I cannot draw him out again since he has built defenses. I understand what you had to do. I would've done the same to save my daughter." _Igneel cast a sad gaze at Juvia. " _but there are consequences. Arcane magic has always demanded for equivalent exchange. By taking her life back, you must give something else of equal value in return. It is too early to tell what hell has demanded of you but I beg you to have caution. There is a heavy price to pay and it could cost you an unimaginable bounty. Juvia's life could cost you everything"_

Gray and Juvia simultaneously looked at one another. Emotions played in both their gazes but most of all, devotion abounded. Both of them deemed it to be worth it. Gray needed her alive and Juvia needed to keep him sane. They would pay whatever price in order to stay together.

Gray turned to answer Igneel. "_I do not regret anything, most of all keeping Juvia with me. If there is a way to save us, will you help?" _he asked warily. Igneel pondered for a moment before he nodded curtly.

"_It seems that Juvia's story will be postponed for another time. But she can tell you herself, instead. I have some friends who may be able to help. I will return to the East to appease the seers and I will return if I have any more knowledge" _Igneel regarded Juvia with sad eyes, opening his arms. The little lady bounded up to her father, embracing him tightly. They exchanged a few words before finally letting go. Igneel bent to kiss Juvia's forehead before turning to Gray.

"_I can cast an enchantment on your body. The marks will remain hidden as long as you can suppress them once you have fully recovered" _He instructed as he raised a hand and a magic circle appeared before Gray's face. It stung him a little, but Gray kept his eyes open. He thanked Igneel and the immortal simply nodded. "_Take care of Juvia" _

With that the dragon stalked away, turning his back on the young couple. Gray could see clearly the tattoos and runes inked into his skin. Once he was at an appropriate distance, Igneel bent over a little and muttered a spell. The marks on his back and shoulders glowed, engulfing his form in a bright light. A moment later and it dissipated. A fierce dragon of crimson and black shot to the sky. It was massive and its wings were strong and broad. The creature looked down on them for a moment before quietly flying away. The only sound that could be heard from his departure was when his wings sliced the air as he flew.

Gray and Juvia took a moment to watch Igneel fly away.

* * *

Once they had returned to their home, both of them quietly undressed and returned to bed, sleeping the day away. The city seemed to remain silent as the last of the villagers returned to their homes. The church bells had stopped ringing and the dark skies dissipated, revealing the familiar sun.

Gray had woken up at twilight, hungry and rested. His body still ached a little but he was feeling much better. Juvia was still asleep beside him, her head rested on his shoulder. She needed as much sleep as she could get for her body to regain strength. Gray sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

He would have never expected how much his life had changed. Being the servant, Lyon, was all he thought he was gonna be in the Southern Isles. He thought that he would train and learn to control his magic and hopefully on day, he would get the opportunity to return back home to the North were he could settle with one of the loyal friends of House Steine. There he would build a family and maybe restore his lineage. He would forget all about the massacre and he would live his life in peace. That all changed when he met Juvia that one fateful night.

She had changed his life. She had changed him. Gray never entertained the notion of being something more than he was. He never thought of being a prince again. But Juvia made him doubt. With the way she always looked at him, with adoration and with love, he began to think of other possibilities. If he was a prince again, then maybe he could provide for her, give her everything that she deserved. Gray would give her a proper home and a family. He knew that Juvia would still love him otherwise but Gray felt inadequate.

He had once feared the notion of having someone so precious. He was afraid that the magic inside him would destroy everything, including himself. That was why he was so reluctant to have Juvia by his side. He knew that he would eventually return her affections but he never expected to return it with such intensity. She was precious to him like nothing ever was. He could deny to himself repeatedly that he loved her, but in his being he knew that he did. She was 'it' for him.

Gray stared down at his lover, suddenly having the urge to draw her in until they were one being and he could keep her there forever. Juvia whimpered beneath him, scrunching her nose. Gray smiled fondly, peppering her face with touches and kisses. He was doomed with words but at least he could show her through actions. This seemed to wake her up. Gray felt Juvia's tiny hands hold his face. He lingered above her, waiting for her to fully regain consciousness. Her eyes peered up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. She smiled at him and stroked his face.

"_Good evening, Gray" _She whispered. She was about to say something else but Gray cut her off with a peck.

"_Later" _He simply said, slowly lowering his body to hers. He supported himself with his elbows and knees as he captured her mouth. He kissed her deeply, continuing where they had left off. They took their time tasting each other, basking in their warmth. Although they were closer than ever, they both felt so distant, so far away. With everything that had happened, they felt like they were strangers again. They wanted reassurances that they still needed each other as much as before, if not more.

Gray kisses became rougher, feeling the need to show her how much he cared. Juvia was left breathless as she moaned against Gray, arching into him as he kissed down the column of her neck.

He tugged at her nightgown, loosening the ties so he could get it off her. Once she was bare to him, Gray continued sucking on her skin. He bit near her collarbone, smoothing his hands down her stomach. He gripped both her legs, spreading them open so he could settle between them. Juvia tugged at his collar, bringing him back up to kiss her. They both groaned into the kiss, Juvia's arms twining around his neck. Gray felt her naked skin against his body, wanting to touch every inch of it. His hands came to roughly grip her breasts, making her whimper into his mouth. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and Juvia shuddered. Gray departed from her lips, pulling away to remove his shirt before drawing back in to her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently while his hand pinched the other. Juvia bucked into him, silencing her squeal with a hand. She tried desperately to free him of his lower garment, impatient fingers tracing the V of his hips. Gray paid attention to her breasts, alternating between them. He bit and sucked, enjoying the sounds that she made. He helped her with his trousers, tugging them off of him. Juvia moaned against his shoulder when one of his hands reached her core. She was wet for him.

Gray grit his teeth at how she was already ready for him. He wanted nothing more than to take her already but he held himself back. Slowly he caressed her womanhood before roughly sliding two fingers into her heat.

"_Gray!" _She gasped his name, clinging to him as he pleasured her with his fingers, his pace fast and aggressive. He continued swirling his tongue around her nipple lazily, contrasting against the way he pushed into her. Juvia's legs shook around him, a sign that she was close. Gray decided to slip his fingers away, chuckling at the pleading groan she made. He kissed his way down her stomach, running his tongue over the inside of her thigh. Gray gripped her legs and settled them over his shoulders, breathing into her core. Juvia hands came to dig into his hair, urging him on with a shy look on her face. Gray wanted to please her all the more.

Juvia's back arched as Gray gave one long lick to her womanhood, a lance of pleasure shooting through her. She gasped loudly when he spread her with his fingers. He pleasured her thoroughly without rushing. She had trouble keeping in her moans, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Gray's fingers assisted his ministrations. When his mouth was paying attention to her clit, they were pushed into her heat repeatedly, and when he was eating her up, they stroked her nub roughly.

Juvia saw white when Gray roughly sucked on her clit, with his fingers pushing into an extremely pleasurable spot in her. Gray continued as she rode out her orgasms, smiling against her skin. To say Juvia was embarrassed was an understatement. Only he could make her sound like that.

Gray smugly grinned at her and she smacked his chest lightly, smiling up at him. Their lips met and Gray lined himself up against her core. He was aching for her so much he could bare it no longer. Juvia's fingers massaged his shoulders, digging into his flesh. Her legs wrapped around his waist, waiting for him. With one strong thrust, he was buried inside her, both of them moaning out load. Gray wasted no time as he pushed into her again and again, gripping her tightly in his arms. Her warm breath prickled his skin and her moans of pleasure egged him on.

Juvia gasped sharply at a particularly placed thrust. Gray repeated the motion and Juvia was quivering under him, clawing at his back and begging him to never stop. Gray set a faster pace, drawing her legs towards her chest for a deeper angle. She cried out loud, eyes hazy with pleasure. Gray could feel her tight core against his hard member, sheathing him so perfectly. He grit his teeth as he held on to her legs. He was close but he kept it in, wanting to make their love making last longer. Juvia was no better, already gripping the sheets tightly in her small hands. He filled her completely with every push. Her back arched further off the bed, pushing her chest into his face. Gray took the opportunity and sucked on a nipple, groaning when she met his thrust with her own.

The sounds that they made filled the room. Gray placed a hand between them, stroking her clit. He was extremely close to his orgasm and he wanted her high with him. Juvia's cries reached his ears as she clung to his neck. His thrust became erratic until both of them were closing their eyes, panting with open mouths and gripping each other. His movements escalated until Juvia could no longer ignore the tight coil in her lower region. She clutched him tightly, crying out loudly as she came a second time. Once she tightened further around him, Gray released and groaned her name. He gave deep and strong thrusts as they rode out their highs, looking into each other's eyes.

Juvia didn't know that this kind of pleasure even existed in the real world. She thought that it only ever appeared in fairy tales, realizing that with the right person, making love would become extremely pleasurable. She looked up with half-lidded eyes and met his possessive gaze. He was still inside her when he drew her in and gave her a tender kiss.

Once night had settled over them, they gave in to passion, joining again and again until they finally exhausted all their energy. Still they never separated from each other, holding the other close until they succumbed to another night's rest.

When the morning came and both their stomachs rumbled noisily, they both doubled over in laughter. It was another day that would bring them more trouble, they both knew, but they had each other. That was all that mattered.

* * *

*_blushing. _I will never be confident in writing lemons. Never.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that. Till the next one!


	17. The Purge

This is probably the chapter that acts as the turning point to this whole story which means that Juvia and Gray will soon have to leave the South and venture towards other places. I'm very excited to write those chapters and I hope you guys continue to read this. Enjoy!

* * *

Juvia had told him everything. Right from the beginning, she had recounted her whole story and how she came to be the woman he knew now. She had led him to a deserted spot atop a green hill west of the city for them to have some privacy. Gray did not know what to expect. He anticipated to be shocked but he knew that nothing Juvia would say could ever change what she meant to him.

She was still the woman he would always want by his side.

She started off shaky, but the longer she talked the more confident she sounded. It also helped that Gray kept his questions and comments to himself, opting to listen first before asking his queries later. Juvia did not know where she came from or who her parents were, that was still true. Her first memory was of her already in Castle Seerlight. She was raised within the castle, taken cared of by the seers of House Edenfree. They educated her about the history of Nilphord, specifically concentrating on the areas where sorcery and magic manifested, namely the East and the North. That was how she became familiar with Gray's bloodline.

Igneel settled with the Edenfrees just as she was able to speak properly. He became her father in more ways than one. He had shown her the things that she was learning from the seers, allowing her to see how he procured fire out of nowhere. Igneel often took her away from the overbearing but well meaning caretakers of the house. They would play in the oasis just along the boundary of the desert.

She was always deemed to be special by the people that raised her. Juvia did not understand then why they would put her in such a high regard. She felt no different than the girls and boys she played with. She felt like an ordinary girl. Now she knew better. The seers had already seen her potential. They had detected her capability to have and wield magic. They probably expected her to manifest it earlier when she was still with them.

She had been sent to simple missions in her teenage years. They would ask her to collect objects and bring them back safely or map out a place entirely. Juvia now knew that they were trying to test her. They were training her to be something greater. Her missions were meant to push her further into showing signs of her latent magic. Finding Prince Gray Alexander Steine was finally the mission that achieved that.

The familiar round pendant that Juvia had shown Gray two years ago was meant to remind her of her abilities. '_The truth will be yours'. _The seers were referring to the truth being her magic and what her true self was capable of.

Tragedy struck when she lost her memories in the ship wreck.

She met Gray soon after.

Juvia had looked at him with fear when she was finished, her hands clutching her dress. They still did not know what the intentions of House Edenfree were for Gray when Juvia would have brought him to them. For all they know, the seers could be their greatest allies. Gray would not risk it. He wanted to go to them on his own terms. The fact that Igneel destroyed their ships would also not be a good indicator of their intentions.

They would soon see whether House Edenfree would help or not.

Gray knew that Juvia expected him to be mad. But what was there to be mad about? She was simply a girl who was sent by a higher power to collect him, not knowing of why she was doing it in the first place. It's true that she had lied to him about recovering her memories and acting like she knew nothing but Gray would've probably done the same if he was in her position.

Looking at her now, he could see the tension in her body. He could see the way she anticipated for him to blow up at her. Juvia probably imagined him yelling at her by now.

Silly girl.

Gray chuckled at her expression, making the girl confused. Her worry became annoyance at his reaction.

"_This is serious Gray" _She whispered somberly. Before she could become upset with him, Gray grabbed both of her hands, pulling her nearer to him from where she was seated on the grass. He looked at her with seriousness, erasing all the humor from his eyes.

"_I know. Believe me, I know" _He then proceeded to caress her face, smoothing out the worried lines forming around her beautiful eyes. "_I know that you expect me to be mad. I just found it funny that you would ever think I would ever be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault. You could not help what happened Juvia. It was all just...coincidence, chance, fate, or whatever it is that caused all this"_

He watched her face take on a relieved expression, her lips turning upwards into a warm but shaky smile. He leaned his forehead against hers. "_I'm far from mad Juvia. I'm just happy that we can put all of this behind us"_

"_It doesn't matter if we are just a coincidence. It just matters that I met you and you met me." _He kissed her then, putting all his words into action. "_It's all that fucking matters, you hear me?" _He murmured to her lips, shaking her a little bit and tightening his arms around her. Juvia gave him a small nod and another smile. Gray leaned back in to kiss her deeper.

They stayed there for the rest of the morning. She was positioned in his lap with her head on the crook of his neck and her arms around his shoulders. Gray's hand settled in her hair and the other, contently stroking her thigh. They talked in hushed voices, enjoying the familiar feeling of one another.

* * *

By noon, the pair returned to the Southern Belle. Madeline would not want their absence to extend any longer.

The minute they opened the doors of the pub, Gray knew they were in trouble.

Seated regally at table in the center of the pub was no other than Lord Conrad Landervale, surrounding him were two rows of castle guards and knights, all extremely intimidating behind their black and gold armor. Gray immediately covered Juvia with his body, feeling the instinct to defend his mate. He felt the sudden jolt of magic that flashed through his body, sensing the danger in front of them. His eyes took in the whole pub. There were no customers to be seen. He spotted Madeline behind one of the guards to their left, looking at him with fearful eyes, shaking her head as if to tell him not to provoke them.

Gray stood his ground.

The Landervale finally raised his eyes to them from where he was previously reading a scroll, as if noticing only now that they had arrived. Gray swallowed deeply at the danger he sensed from the man. Nothing about Lord Conrad's appearance looked intimidating, but the sharp look in his eyes and the mocking way his rise brow would rise would speak otherwise. One would be a fool not to fear him.

He was the epitome of nobility. His features were sharp and strong, that of an intellectual and a commander. Gray could see the multitude of knowledge that the man held behind his dark eyes. The crest of his house hung proudly on his chest, that of the wise owl. It was what Gray would expect of the Landervales. They were people of knowledge, yet ruthless behind their scrolls and tomes.

Gray felt Juvia slowly inhale and exhale behind him, aware of the fear that was slowly settling in her. Her tiny hand settled on his back, offering her silent support. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from all of this and bring her back to their place by the lake or that peaceful spot atop the hill. Anything but this.

He feared for both of them.

Another moment of silence passed. The lord stood and walked purposely in front of the table, facing them. His frame was tall and his movements graceful. He bowed his head slightly in their direction as if to greet them to this sudden visit.

"_My apologies for not informing you sooner of our presence Mister Trent" _Lord Conrad addressed formally, still looking at Gray with that unreadable look. "_It would be in your best interest to reserve your hostility towards us. We did not come here to hurt you...or your lady. That is unless you give us a reason to do so"_

Gray's fist clenched and he grit his teeth. He did not like the way the situation was playing out. The meaningful look that the noble was giving him spoke volumes.

_Do not resist and we will not harm you._ Understanding the meaning behind the lord's words, he stepped further into the pub, moving Juvia along with him.

"_Close the doors" _He said quietly to Juvia without looking away from the noble. She followed obediently. The sound of the doors closing cut through the silence. Gray waited for Juvia to settle beside him before he finally responded.

"_How can we be of service, my lord?" _Gray said plainly. Lord Conrad did not answer his question, instead his hand raised and motioned to the guards behind him. A shaking man was produced from the line of warriors, looking at Gray and Juvia fearfully. Gray recognized him as one of the fishermen that supplied them with fish and seafood. His confusion grew all the more.

"_Is this the man you saw Mister Ashworth?" _He asked the shaking man, gesturing towards Gray.

The man in question hesitated at first but nodded at the noble after he peered at Gray's face. "_Yes, m'lord. T'was him. Im sure o' it." _

Lord Conrad muttered a quiet 'thank you', dismissing the man who hurriedly retreated. Gray looked at the man without any malice. The fisherman on the other hand sent him guilty and apologetic glances.

The Lord then proceeded to retrieve the scroll he was reading previously and presented it to everyone.

"_Mister Lyon Trent of the Southern Isles, a witness has come forth to inspire suspicion as to your true nature. Evidences have come to light of your unnatural abilities. That which are of extreme danger to your own person and to this very continent" _The lord paused to look at him pointedly. Juvia gasped beside him, and so did Madeline from across the room.

Gray was beginning to feel numb.

"_An investigation has been commenced to prove or disprove your innocence and these are the facts that have been gathered. First, on the night of the recent Ruttihiera, the witness, being Mister Ashworth, claims that he saw you running away from the plaza. You knocked over his catch and he called you out. You did not stop and continued fleeing. The witness then claims that the puddle on which you stepped on-" _ The lord now stood only a few paces from him "-_solidified and turned to ice."_

"_Second, also on the night of the Ruttihiera, a watchman spotted a man rushing to the forest in the midst of the festivities. This occurrence is of course highly unusual. It was then recovered that the guard described the man as having dark hair and pale skin. Characteristics uncommon to the natives of the South as we all know" _The lord continued, unperturbed by the sniffles of the pub owner and the quivering cries of the fisherman.

Juvia remained still beside him, gaping at the man speaking, her fear undoubtedly growing with every word. Gray moved closer to her.

His numbness was slowly escalating into anxiety. Their hands brushed and he did not hesitate to hold hers. She squeezed his in worry. Gray did not miss the way the Landervale leader's eyes briefly took in their interaction before returning to stare at him.

"_Lastly, on the unfortunate fire that was brought upon by foreign ships to my city, several witnesses have claimed to have seen you, Mister Trent, running towards the docks when it was clear that that area was still hazardous and the bells were signalling immediate danger and all citizens to immediately evacuate to the assigned safe zones."_

Lord Conrad finally dropped the scroll back to the table, looking down at the wooden floor beneath his feet. His brows were furrowed and he seemed to be in contemplation. "_These have been presented to me and I have reviewed all these evidences thoroughly and carefully, reserving my judgement until all the facts have come to light. I find myself at an impasse."_

His sharp eyes briefly glanced at the fisherman before returning to Gray. The lord's robes folded when he brought his hands behind him. "_I am here to listen to the final piece of this whole story. Yours. What say you, Mister Trent. Do you deny any of these occurrences?"_

Gray's mind racked for any answer, sifting through his muddled head to find a logical reason. All those times were when he was distressed, absolutely letting his guard down and forgetting about keeping his magic a secret. What the hell could he say?

"_This is outrageous my lord!" _Madeline came to his defense immediately, stepping forward to address the noble. "_Surely, you would consider the fact that Lyon is only a young man and I have witnessed him grow in my household and I have never ever seen him deliberately act rashly or harm anyone. I vouch for his innocence and I tell you He. Has. Done. Nothing. Wrong" _The pub owner stood her ground, looking at Gray with all the trust she could muster.

It only made Gray's heart clench inside his chest. He would be forever grateful to this woman. The Lord seemed to think about her words for a second before replying with a patronizing tone.

"_I understand your reasons for defending him Missus Bluehill, I am aware of your efforts to be his guardian. I must say that I would not consider your opinions since you are in a direct affiliation with the boy, thus making you statements..biased. However, I would like to clarify that it is not Mister Trent's intentions that are in question here. I am sure he is quite the obedient boy you have raised but that is not what I want to know"_

The noble approached Gray slowly, standing in front of him. The lord was superior in height, thus Gray had to raise his chin a little bit. Lord Conrad's voice was soft but it rang through the whole place _"There is no question in his character, that I can say to you. The only answer I seek solves the simple question, what is he?" _

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the taller man spoke again. "_So I will ask for the last time, Mister Trent. What do you have to say?" _

Gray kept his silence. He knew from the first second he saw the lord that he had lost. This man was out to persecute him. Gray could not say anything to defend himself, he knew it and Lord Conrad knew it. This 'visit' was all for show. He clutched Juvia's shaking hand in his and stood his ground under the man's gaze.

When it was clear to everyone that Gray would not defend himself, the Lord sighed and moved away, turning his back to the pair.

"_As I expected, the boy has nothing to say. I see his guilt as clear as day" _The lord murmured, his head turned to the side. "_You have left me with no choice. I Conrad Landervale of House Landervale, Lord of the South and the Southern Isles, Duke of the Sun, charge you, Lyon Trent, citizen of my kingdom-" _The noble turned to face them once again, looking at Gray straight in the eye.

"-_ of crimes against the crown for practicing sorcery and magic. " _

Upon his words, soldiers began to move towards Gray. Juvia cried out to him but he stood his ground. He was in shackles seconds later with a hysterical step mother clutching his distressed lover.

"_Of course further questions will be asked and answers will be extricated from you Mister Trent and you will have your final chance to vindicate yourself before a proper jury, but at this moment you are to detained." _

"_Lyon!" _Juvia cried out to him. Gray looked at her tear-stained face and gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster. He didn't want to fight back, there were too many enemies and too many people he cared about in the room.

He prepared himself for the worst.

Only for his hopes to shatter once the noble spoke again, turning to Juvia.

"_Oh I almost forgot. How reckless of me" _Another set of soldiers approached the two women, and Gray's heart raced with panic. He struggled against his restraints, his eyes flashing blue.

"_No! Don't touch her!" _He screamed futilely.

" _Juvia Trent, I also charge you with fraternizing and aiding this magic wielder in practicing the dark and forbidden arts that has ruined this once great kingdom in its darkest times."_

The Landervale looked back at the struggling Gray, noticing the evident blue spark in his eyes.

"_I shall purge this city and I will start with you and your lover"_

* * *

Juvia and Gray are in trouble!

I have to say I love writing Conrad, he's so much fun to write with his superiority complex and his intellectual way of speaking. I don't really see him as a villain, more of an anti-hero.

Anyways, I have another new story posted called What You Mean To Me which is a collection of Gruvia stories. I hope you guys go and check that out.

Thank You! :)


	18. Captivity

Haven't updated this in a while. I'm sorry for that. Thank you to all those still reading this :)

* * *

The light filtered in from Juvia's dungeon window, illuminating the dank walls of her solitary room. She sat on the edge of the ratty mat that served as her bed, her palms open and rested on her knees. The warm rays of light tingled her skin and Juvia clenched her fingers to keep the numbness at bay. She had not eaten for almost two nights now.

The glare stung her eyes but Juvia kept her gaze on the sky, imagining how it would feel like to be outside again. She could hear the gentle waves of Lady Blue in the distance, as well as the clashing of swords as the soldiers did their morning practices.

A few days ago she could even smell the salty breeze but now she could simply feel it as it gently and mercifully accompanied the sunlight. Juvia tugged on the sleeve of her loose tunic, adjusting it back on her shoulder to keep her modesty. She could feel the eyes of the lone guard that stood by her cage.

Her name was Nim, Juvia recalled. She had been relieved at first to find out that her keeper would be female, but as the days flew by, she realized that gender did not really matter when it came to desire for the flesh. Juvia unconsciously caressed the careless bite mark near her left breast.

She stretched out her legs and examined the way the dirt and dried blood covered up her pale skin. She wanted nothing more than to conjure her water to wash it all the away and be clean again. But she knew that doing so would mean the end for her.

They had been asking her the same questions every day.

"_Do you have anything to do with the fires?"_

"_How long have you been with the accused magic user?"_

"_Is there more to his power other than ice?"_

"_Do you possess magic?"_

"_Who are you?"_

Juvia could already imagine the drone of the voice that asked her. She would always be blindfolded when they presented her so she had to rely on her other senses to know what was going on. She had not answered. Not even once.

Juvia had no defenses. She was a foreigner with no documents or papers to prove her identity. She had no relatives that could claim her or come to her rescue. She could not even call on Igneel to vouch for her innocence. She did not have a Madeline to speak out for her.

That was Gray's job after all.

Juvia quickly banished the thought of him from her mind. It only hurt to think about him. She thought of days in the sun when they questioned her, thought of the feeling of the salty ocean when Nim visited her in the night, though of the way the customers like how she cooked their stew when she was finally left alone. Never could she allow herself to stray. By resisting her thoughts of her prince, she could manage to get through the day. She had learned this on the very first week.

The first few days of her captivity were pure agony. All her thoughts centered on the well being of her partner. Was he still alive? Where did they take him? Would she still see him again? These questions only made her desperate and anxious. She would constantly ask Nim or the other guards that brought her food. Every day she would ask them until they grew annoyed. That was how she received her beatings. The food had also stopped coming.

Standing on shaky legs, Juvia gathered the clean fabrics that lay on the stool by the metal rods that caged her. She made no move to meet the eyes of the other woman. Juvia meekly bowed her head and turned her back on her guard and walked slowly to the darkest corner of her room where the light missed. She slowly undressed herself, careful not to make any sound. They would be coming for her any minute now. She was supposed to wear the clothes for her daily meeting with the councils that presided her case. The South liked to believe that they treated their prisoners fairly and humanely.

That was their reason for giving her clothes to cover up her bruises and wounds.

They did not provide her with water to clean herself thus Juvia could do nothing about the dirt that blotched her skin. Smoothing the front of her brown peasant dress, Juvia peeked at her worn out sandals. It was the only thing that they had let her keep. Her precious pendant was also taken. After folding her previous clothes neatly, Juvia seated herself on the stool, still with her back to Nim.

She did not flinch when cold fingers touched her neck, but she did shiver when they began to caress her skin. She simply breathed deeply and bit her lip.

" _If you would only sing, little bird, this could all end" _ Nim's kind voice said.

* * *

The thought of her was what kept him alive. Day after day he would play out memory after memory of her just to keep himself numb. He could picture her face if he simply closed his eyes or if he stared to long at the shadows of his room. He swore that he could hear her laughter sometimes, or maybe that was all inside his head. Scars and lacerations littered his body but Gray could still manage to live. Although he didn't know how long he could last.

His arms were starting to tire from the way they were shackled to the wall, even his legs could barely keep him upright. He could not remember the last time he had been allowed to sit.

Juvia was not the only thing that kept him sane. It was also his anger slowly building inside of him, giving him stronger flames each day they beat, mocked and tortured him. Although he kept his face blank, Gray could feel the simmering wrath pent up within him, waiting for the right time to unleash its power. It was different from his magic that had stayed dormant throughout his captivity. He had not heard from the other-Gray since he was captured. He did not know if this was a good thing or not.

The silence was his friend. He could freely think about all the things he would do just to see the outside world again. He could condition his body to bear the pain and prepare for the next ones to come. He could think about being with Juvia again.

He swore by the gods that he would free himself, find and save Juvia and cause whatever destruction he could to this wretched place. Even in his weakened state, Gray knew he could destroy a quarter of the island with all the anger he had built up. They would know his power and understand that they were right to fear him.

For this, Gray would allow himself to be corrupted.

He examined his room with half-lidded eyes, looking for ways that he could escape. This was already routine for him. He would look for small things that could help him. A spoon that a careless guard left. A loose nail in the wall. A harmless puddle of water he could turn into deadly icicles if he wished.

They had not provided him with anything other than his shackles. Gray only had his dark pants and boots to keep him covered. They had torn his tunic to shreds when he had resisted capture. He could not imagine the thought of them doing the same to Juvia.

Gray hissed lowly when a breeze gently touched the fresh marks branded on his pectoral. They had brought hot coals and a rod on the very first day, restraining him so that they could mark him as a mage. He did not see what they had placed but he could still feel the pain of the charred flesh.

Chirping caught his attention and Gray looked to his window. The rainy season had just begun in the West so many birds had already migrated to the South. This particular one seemed to like perching on his dungeon window.

It was small and blue, with white flecks on its wings. It cocked its head at him and paced the length of the sill. Gray drank in the sight of the color, wishing that he could lighten it a little to match that of his beloved's hair.

Gray missed her so much. He had been severely anxious for her safety that he had induced a fever on the cold nights that he stayed awake just screaming for them to let him out or let her go. He would say her name until his voice cracked or until someone would tell him to shut up and knock him out.

He had no clue if she was even alive. She had to be. She had to know that he would come for her always.

He did not allow himself to think otherwise. It was the only way he could hope to survive.

The clanging of metal pulled him out of his reverie. The bird also flew away upon the intrusion. He quietly watched the guards enter his room, keeping his eyes emotionless and his body as composed as he could. He had no sense of time thus he did not know what their purpose was for coming. They did not have routines for him to keep up with.

"_Still the same questions, Mr Trent" _The guard in the middle spoke. They made no move towards him and Gray began to feel confusion. They would usually rough him up a little before asking the questions.

"_Do you know of any other mages in the island?" _

Gray spat at the ground, looking up defiantly " _What's it to you?" _

"_The higher ups have grown tired of your behaviour, Mr. Trent, we are giving you your last chance at freedom. Just simply tell us if there are others" _ The man repeated the same question but Gray remained silent. He was too busy figuring out their odd lack of physicality. Something was up.

He quickly examined the other guards present, noting their lack of weapons besides their batons. They also had less armor on, leaving their arms and hands bear. There were only four of them this time but Gray was sure that that was not their usual number when they came to ask him questions.

"_Why haven't you sick fucks beaten me up yet?" _He demanded, taking a step forward and resisting the wince of pain from his bruised skin rubbing against his shackles. " _Is it your time of the month or something?"_

Two soldiers seemed to take offense in his words, their hands moving to the batons strapped to their belts. The leader simply raised a hand at them, stopping them from moving any further. Gray didn't like what was happening. He didn't like being clueless.

"_We do not need to beat you again to get some answers, Mr Trent. As I've said, the lords have grown tired thus we need to resort to extreme measures." _The guard spoke calmly, approaching Gray with practiced ease and confidence.

Gray could not help the sudden tensing of his muscles, as if expecting for the approaching guard to suddenly attack him. The man stopped a few steps away, staring down at Gray's defensive stance.

"_You should know Mr Trent that you have caused this. It's a shame really" _

The man spoke ominously. Gray grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "_What the fuck are you on about?"_

No answer came from the man, instead his hand went to a pouch inside his armor. The guard retrieved something within its confines but Gray could not see what it was. With a clenched fist to the ground the guard jerked his head as a command for the others to exit.

Gray watched the retreating men with wary eyes. Something dropped to the floor and Gray's vision followed the object.

"_We expect answers in the morning. Good day, Mr. Trent" _The man spoke and drew away but Gray could not have possibly heard him by the way his mouth opened in a roar.

Dropping to his knees, Gray ignored the jolts of pain on his wrists, instead he clambered to gather the object in his hand. He stared down at it with disbelief and growing panic. His shaking fingers traced the elegant carvings of the hourglass and the snake on the circular wood. And as the light hit his Juvia's pendant, sharp ice quickly encased the room, crackling and spreading like wild fire.

That night there were no screams from him, only whispers of prayer as he clutched the small token to his chest, imprinting the fresh blood of his queen above mark and his heart.


End file.
